The Siren & A Turtle
by TheGreatTigerGoddess
Summary: When Donnie and Mikey take a prank to far to get some traspassers off their Island they must deal with the consequences that follows. How will the boys handle having to take care of a raven haired green eyed beauty with a secret? And how will they deal with things they have no controle over that seems to hinder one turtles blooming love for said beauty?
1. chapter 1

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Another TMNT story but this time with our darling boy Donatello! Come follow me as we cheer on our dorky, smart, and amazing boy along with his brothers as a girl/lady litterally is dropped at their feet. I will try to finish this one but if Shit happens ya'll can smack me.**

Chapter 1 - Mistakes Were Made

In the beginning the Gods created the heavens and the underworld. To connect these worlds and bring life to the universe they also created the Earth and filled every part of it with creatures of all species. However, once the creatures died their souls became lost and they soon became trapped on this plain. Unable to find the paths that lead them back to the other plains they deemed others to lead them there. These spirit guides are called Bridge Keepers. One such Keeper is the giant turtle spirit that resides inside the Endless Lake in the continent of Pãvha. Once every decade this spirit comes to land and allows lost spirits and souls to climb upon it's shell. When the moon rises to it's peak the Keeper then carries them to where they need to be. Some say that if a traveler or fisherman becomes lost in the Endless Lake and prays to the Keeper that it will show them the way back home. However if that person's soul is pure and pays homage to the Keeper then it will drink the water of the Lake allowing them passage to an island with gold and jewels that could fill seven strongholds. But no one has ever seen such an island or the Keeper in person, that is until now.

"I'm telling you we went the wrong way"

"And I'm telling you *burp* a wench with tits that big never lies when a gold coin is shoved between them."

"Then how much further to the inn?"

Both men stopped walking. The smell of alcohol clung to them as bad as the smell from their rotting teeth. The intoxicated men had been wondering through the forest for more than three hours now. Clearly there was no sign of their intended destination and the self proclaimed leader had obviously no idea as to where they were.

"Just a bit more. I can see the road up ahead."

The second man gave a groan yet proceeded to follow the other anyways. However as they finally had made it out of the thick forest they were not met with a dirt road. No, instead they had found their way to the rocky beach of an enormous lake. Both men looked dumbfounded realizing that they were completely off course of where they wanted to be. Taking another swig of the wine bottle the man squints when he noticed something odd with the water. It was to late for the tide to be moving, but in his drunken state it was clear that the water was receding at an alarming rate. Waving his hand behind him the man tried to get the other's attention. He didn't need to though because the other had noticed just as he had.

The two stared dumbly as the water completely disappeared leaving behind exposed rocks and sandy beds. Suddenly something caught the men's attention far off in the distance. Something bright and shiny glistening in the dim moonlight encourage the two men to stare. With out hesitation both men stepped into the sandy bottom of the lake in an attempt to satisfy their curiosity as to what this strange item might be. The trek itself was a winding one as they passed, hopped, and walked around rocks and driftwood . As the two drew nearer to the light they noticed that it was a reflection of the moon's light as it bounced off whatever object they were getting closer to. The surface that poked out of the ground looked to be made of silver and had fairly well crafted designs smoothed over it. The object in question was about the size of a plate but its curved shell like shape made it out to look like the shoulder piece to a child sized armor set.

When the men came up to it the sober one of the two bent down and tried to pry it from it's sand dwelling and found that it came out quite easily. fiddling with the price in his hands the detail and craftsmanship could be thoroughly enjoyed now that the full picture was visible. In the center of the price was a crest that held the shell of a turtle as it sat on top of a small wave.

"How much do you think this would get us?" The man asked handing the item over to his companion whom took it eagerly.

"Two maybe three gold pieces? If we can get the whole thing I'm sure more."

The two men then began to search around the sand and rocks looking for any more pieces when something else caught one of the men's attention. As the shorter one looked up after flipping a rock, only to find an unhappy crab, he caught sight of an island off in the distance.

"Hey! You think it could have came from there?" He asked pointing towards the island.

"My purse says it might. Come on let's check."

"Mikey you need to calm down."

"Why? So you can drag me back to that jerk to apologize? No! I'm not gana!" Mikey yelled darting through the trees with his brother Donatello following close behind.

"I'm not bringing you back so you could apologize. You had good reason to be mad. Raph is the one that needs to say sorry. Just slow down a bit!"

Suddenly Mikey stops landing on a large branch of a very tall pine tree. Don stopped the next tree over blocking him from going any further away from their home. In the shadows blocking the moonlight from reaching the bottom of the forest floor Don noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Its not fair! I didn't ask to be so short!"

"Mikey."

"I know I'm not strong enough to lift boulders,"

"Mikey!"

"or patient enough to bend glass, but at least I try!"

"MIKEY!"

"What!?" Mikey shouted sadness obvious in his voice. Looking up at his brother he noticed that he was pointing and looking below them to their right. Glancing down he noticed what Don had and quickly turning back to look at him he silently questioned what to do.

Don lifted a finger to his lips telling his brother that they needed to be silent and turned back to the two creatures that stumbled ever closer to them. The humans, obviously drunk, walked past them clearly not having heard them from above. Curious as to why they were here Don motioned to Mikey to follow them. The younger bother nodded in agreement and with a silent leap hopped from his perch towards where the two men had gone, Donnie following closely behind. After what seemed like thirty minutes they realized that the men were headed to a familiar place and decided to get a closer look at who these two were.

Landing from the trees to the wooden roof of a small shrine the brothers crouched low and out of sight. It was only a few seconds later when the men stepped out of the trees and onto the pebbled path that wrapped around the small building.

"A shrine?"

"Looks like it."

"An hour of walking through another damn forest and all we get is a stupid shrine?" The man shouted, the alcohol making him irritated. Bending down he picked up a good sized rock from the path and tossed it in his hand once or twice before looking up towards the shrine. "Fucking shit!" The man yelled as he tossed the stone at the entryway causing a pot that was there to fall and break.

"What the hell?" The other man asked shocked.

"Don't worry, this place is clearly abandoned." The first said picking up another rock and threw it deeper inside earning another much larger crash.

This pissed off Mikey and before Don could hold him back Mikey was already on the ground behind the shrine scurrying about. It was clear that the younger turtle was pissed but what he had planned on doing about it was unknown until his brother situated himself right back in the same spot not long after.

"Watch this." Mikey said keeping his eyes on the men as they threw another stone. Just as they had and both brother's heard the sound of the screen door tearing Mikey flicked his fingers. All at once the torches both in and out of the shrine burst into flame lighting everything but the brothers. This clearly frightened the drunken men and to Don's amazement they dropped e stones in their hands, one ready to flee at any moment.

Cupping his hands over his mouth Mikey elbowed his brother with a mischievous grin before deepening his voice as much as he could. Of course he was not as scary as his bigger brother Raphael but he knew a few tricks his brother liked to use that didn't require brute strength. It wasn't long before he had these two men cowering before him.

"WHO DARES DEFILE MY SHRINE?" Mikey yelled his voice booming.

"Oh shit!"

"Look what the hell you did! I told you we should have stayed at the tavern!"

"Me? You did this to!"

"SILENCE!" Mikey yelled making the flames brighter. "KNEEL AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

As stupid and as drunk as the men were they listened. Dropping to their knees non to gracefully they shook in their spots as they awaited what was to come.

"YOU HAVE UPSET THE GREAT TURTLE SPIRIT AND FOR THIS YOU WILL PERISH!!" Mikey said earning a quick confused glance from Donnie. Mikey shook his head letting him know that it was a lie.

"W-wait!" One of the men spoke up. "Please great spirit we meant no disrespect!"

"SILENCE, YOUR LIES ARE WASTED FOR WHAT IS TO COME. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Mikey roared making all the torches light up full blaze.

"An offering! Wha- what if we bring you an offering, oh great spirit!" The man to the right pleaded. "Spare us and we will bring you a treasure befitting of your shrine!"

The other man looked at his companion flabbergasted. "Where the hell are we going to get that!?" He whispered.

"Shut up!"

"HMMN... VERY WELL. YOU HAVE TILL THE MOON REACHES THE CENTER. FLEA AND YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL AND SLOW DEATH! NOW GO!"

At once the men scrambled to their feet and took off trying to get as much distance as they could from the shrine. It was not long before the men were out of sight and leaving in the same direction that they had came. However the whole situation did not sit well with Donatello.

"What if they come back and the water rises the moment they do? They will be stuck here."

"We could make them swim." Mikey teased.

"The current would be to strong."

"Eh. I doubt it if they even will make it back before it comes back up. The moon will be high in an hour or so and there is not a town close enough to make it there and back in time."

"True." Don said understanding what his crazy younger brother was getting at. "We should be getting home then."

"Nah, I want to stay just in case."

"In case of what?" A different voice asked making both brothers jump and turn just in time to see both Leo and Raph land on the branches above them.

On the main land in a quiet part of the forest where the crickets sang their best a young woman was collecting small pieces of wood for her fire. Her home was not far and the light from the moon made it easy for her to find her way back. With an arm full of wood the woman turned back to the way she had came when voices from in front of her caught her attention.

The path that she was using was one that wrapped around the edges of her home village and around this time there were usually no one except the drunk that used this particular path. She had used this one many a time and during this time of night there should have been no one else but her using it. Thinking that it was someone from her village she kept going making sure to keep her eyes down and tried to make as little attention as she could.

Scurrying up the path the men came into view and she realized that they were drunk from the stumbling they were doing. It was clear to her that they were out of breath and arguing quietly amongst themselves. She could not hear of what unless she got closer but she wanted to give them a wide birth. Unfortunately that did nothing from making them not notice her. As she got closer the two men stopped walking and arguing all together and this made the young woman very nervous. Sticking to her plan she tried to pay as little attention to them as she could and move around them but the moment she saw them move towards her direction she stopped in her tracks. As she stopped so did they and every time she took a step to the side they copied earning another step closer. This freaked her out and soon she found herself running away, the two men following her closely behind.

Jumping over exposed roots and ducking under low hanging branches the woman tried her best to escape from her soon to be captures but for some gosh darn reason they were close on her tail. She had no idea what they wanted with her and she tried not thinking of any as she ran but the fear that was making her stumble and miscalculate her footing was not any help what so ever.

Taking a glance behind her she noticed one of the men gaining on her heals. She needed to lose them some how. Somewhere they could not get to her that she herself could be safe. Then a thought came to mind. Turning to her left the woman ran off the path and went straight into the forest. The men did not miss her sudden turn and followed her in. She ran and she ran until she got close to where she had wanted to be but the moment she caught sight of it her heart dropped to her stomach. Stopping out of the tree line the woman saw that the water to the lake was gone.

"So yeah, that's sort of what happened." Mikey finished finally done explaining what had happened just a few moments ago.

"So you thought that instead of getting us you just decided to scare these two men away? What if your plan didn't work Mikey? They could have seen you or worse!" Leo argued.

"Well technically the odds are against them, unless they had training like us the odds of them beating us are rough-"

"That's not the point Don." Leo snapped. Grabbing the bridge of his nose he tried to calm himself down, sighing as he did so. "We have to tell Master Splinter."

"But -" Mikey protested.

"Now."

"Hold up Leo." Raphael said his voice low as something drew his attention to the tree line. They were still on the roof of the shrine not bothering to hide themselves since the two humans were gone but it looked like the prior situation was back once more. Leo and the other's also noticed the commotion making its way to them. Getting down, except for Raph who took shelter in the trees, the boys his from sight.

"Let me go!" A woman's voice yelled from the trees. "What the hell do you think you are doing!? Release me this instant!"

"Will you quiet her down."

"The hell do you think I've been trying to do?" The gruffer male asked as they appeared from the trees. "Your the one that didn't hit her hard enough to still be out."

The two men, each holding a different half of the woman, struggled with her as they made their way to the shrine. Leo and Donnie turned to look at Mikey realizing that his little game with the men took another wrong turn. Mikey only sunk deeper into his shell whispering a quiet 'oh shit' at how far the men had taken his command. The four watched in silence as they tossed the woman inside of the shrine and barred the door closed with the large price of wood that was there. The woman obviously did not like this one bit and began to bang and yell for them to release her, the pounding of her fists on the wooden structure sent vibrations that even the boys on top could feel.

"Oh great Turtle Spirit! We have brought you a most wonderful treasure! A pure maiden to do with as you please!" One of the men piped up. "Tell us great Spirit, does our offering please you?"

Again all eyes turned to Mikey all telling him to keep his mouth shut. Which he did and for a long while silence was the men's only reply. The men took this as though the spirit was thinking and waited patiently but as a few minutes expanded more than a half hour they began to become irritated.

"Well? Is she good enough?" The gruffer man yelled. When again both men were met with silence they both stood up. "The hell is going on?"

"I believe we have been played."

"No shit." Banging from the woman inside brought their attention to her. "What do we do with her?"

"If we take her back to the village they'll skin us."

"What if we don't"

"You honestly think she won't run back and have them come after us?"

"Not if she doesn't leave this island." The man explained with a smirk. Going over to one of the torch poles he took one in his hand and went over to stand in front of the shrine. "Can't head home when your burnt to a crisp."

Suddenly just as the man finished the boys jumped off the roof, and tree, to stop the man but in doing so they had scared him enough to chuck the torch at them only to miss and still end up on the shrine lighting the old dry wood a flame.

The woman inside did not know what was going on but still tried to escape. Banging and trying to get the door off of its hinges she barely noticed the men screaming in terror. Instead she found herself backing away from her only exit as it was quickly engulfed and smoke began to pour inside. Coughing, she used the long sleeves of her dress to cover her nose and mouth.

Looking around the small room she tried to find another way out . Unfortunately all the small side windows are covered up and the only way she could have opened them was from the outside. Still though she tried her best to push or break the window open. Bang after bang she tried to push and pry the wood from the windows but it was no use, she was completely trapped inside.

Realizing that she was not going to make it out alive she began to pray. Turning to the idol in the center she kneeled and wept silently begging whatever god or Spirit that the shrine was owned by to free her or make her death as painless as possible. Soon enough the smoke began to be to much for her and her vision was starting to fade. However that didn't mean she did not see the large creature that entered the shrine just as a fire engorged beam broke free to land on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: 2 days early!!This story is progressing nicely!!! Details on how the brothers look will be on the next chapter. This one however is more like a filler as we get an idea of what the boys home looks like and what sort of stuff will be happening later on. So keep a firm hold on your butts cus the further we progress the sexier and more romantic the story gets!**

Chapter 2 - Our Keeper

Caressing light entered the room through the open window. From the outside songbirds sang and wind chimes dinged as the wind pushed them gently. On the inside of the room were very extravagant painted walls. Seascapes and dense serene forests captured and held anyone's attention that glanced or even looked upon them. The room held no furniture though. It was completely empty except for the sleeping woman that was neatly placed in the middle of the room laying on a very soft futon.

The woman lay on her back. Her clothes were the same as when she had been captured but they looked as if they were cleaned from the ash and dirt that had befell her that dark night. Her body, that was exposed from under the blanket, was clean as well but it was clear to see that under her sleeves she had been bandaged. She was not burned severely but the ones she did have were quite irritating. They were the reason she woke in the first place.

Opening irritated green eyes the woman blinked once or twice before her brain clicked. Quickly sitting up in bed she nearly groaned when the burns protested her sudden action. Cupping her shoulder she looked herself over noticing she was not dead and that her wounds had been tended to. She looked around the room asking herself if she had been saved and if she had then her savior was either rich or had good taste. Either or it didn't tell her where she was though.

Pulling the blanket away she checked her legs to see if she was able to move them before getting up. She was of course a little wobbly but that disappeared after the fourth and fifth step she took. A chirp from the window caught her attention. Glancing over she spotted a small little song bird. Its little fat body bounced on twig legs on the window frame singing happily about whatever.

"Do you know where I am little bird?" She asked coming up to it.

The bird however, noticing her approach, turned and flew away. The woman didn't mind and continued to the window to look out. The sight she saw caught her breath. The house was large. From where she could see it was only two stories but the roof made it to where there might have been a third. The home was long but at it's center was a large square shaped garden with a massive tree in its center. From where she was she could see through the shrubbery paths and stone walkways that lead to the giant tree. It was also because of her height that she was able to see three maybe four people making their way towards said tree.

Thinking that they were the ones whom saved her she quickly turned from the window and towards the door. Once she was out in the hallway she had a clear picture at how extravagant the house was. Walking as quickly as she could she saw large glass and marble sculptures, paintings of all kinds, and oddly shaped and colored crystals placed on tall yet thin stands. Not being one to gawk she quickly tried to make her way down the stairs and on to the first floor where she easily found an entrance to the large garden.

Stepping outside onto the smooth stone path she realized that she had no shoes on. She was in such a rush to get to these people she hardly knew that she had forgotten to grab them. What if they saw her without them? Would they think of her as an uncivilized person? Would they react coldly to her? She did not know. However, in all reality she did not care about it to much. Continuing on she still made sure to stay on the path and not stray to the damp soil on either side of her. A minute or two was all it took before the trunk of the tree was just before her. All she needed to do was round the corner of a thick bush and she would be at the center.

Coming closer however, she caught the sounds of voices. One was an elderly voice that was stern yet held wisdom, the others which she guessed belonged to the people she saw enter before her were a lot younger. Curious as to whom their owners were she peeked around the bush only to quickly retreat back behind it with a shocked look on her face. What she had seen was quite unbelievable and it made her question if she was really dead or sane. Then that same elderly voice spoke again and this time it was pointed directly at her.

"Come child, we have been waiting for you." The voice making the woman jump and bashfully blush as she realized he had noticed her spying. "Do not be afraid. We are the ones who took you from the burning building."

Although she was very much afraid of whom was speaking to her she did as she was told and rounded the bush towards them. With hands clasped tightly together in nervousness she kept her head up and waited for the elderly looking rodent to tell her what to do next. He on the other hand looked her up and down and at one moment stared an extra few seconds at her feet making her even more nervous. Looking away she saw the ones she had spotted before. They were obviously not human either. To sum it all they were basically giant turtle men except for one smaller one. They were all oddly buff looking. None wore a shirt which she guessed was because of their shells on their backs. The only things they did wear were the different solid colored pants and a belt or sash that either kept their weapons in place or was just for show.

Once the elderly rodent had his fill of looking he waved the two turtle beings that were kneeling in front of him away. They quickly did so taking their spots on the two large stones on the side of the path. In fact there were two stones on each side which she guess where their proper places seeing as each turtle sat comfortably, in their own way, on top of them.

Feeling uncomfortable with all their eyes on her she kept hers down and tried not to look at any of them for longer than a second or two. Once she has seen the two moved she took their previous spot. Kneeling down she quickly learned that this new position made her feel even more vulnerable. It dissipated some at the older creatures next words and actions. Placing his hands flatly on the tree root where he sat in front of him the elder bowed lowly before apologizing.

"I greatly apologize for my son's actions. It brings me shame knowing that their prank has not only had you taken from your home but also be placed in serious danger." He explained, his words causing the turtles to flinch. "I ask that you find it in yourself to forgive this old man for not training them properly and for the distress they may have caused you.

The woman blushed in shock at his words and without thinking bowed herself. "Of course I can and I do but it is I whom should be asking for forgiveness. I should have known better than to venture out at such a late hour and cause you worry."

"My dear, you have no claim to begging for none of this is your fault. Now sit up and be calm."

Doing as she was told she sat up straight and looked at the elder. She noticed that unlike the younger ones he was fully clothed. His garments were modest and were an earthy shade of brown. Next to him he had an old withered walking stick that leaned against the root he sat on. The next thing to draw her attention was the long beard he had. Grey mixed with white strands the beard was kept neat and nicely trimmed. She watched as he stroked it as if he was contemplating either her in general or what he would do to her.

Thinking to herself that she was starring she quickly turned her gaze to the scenery around her. The large tree was the only oak in the garden as smaller thinner trees scattered themselves here and there. Not having seen so many different trees together she was curious as to where she was at. Turning her attention back to the elder she worded her question as politely as she could.

"Ah, excuse me but could you tell me where I am? I mean - I know this place is your home but I am curious."

The elder nodded his head and stroked his beared once more before answering. "Are you familiar with the story of the Turtle Spirit of the Endless Lake?"

"Oh! Of course. The mothers in my village tell that story almost every day."

"Then you know of the Island in that story." He stated rather than asked.

"Y-yes, but this place looks to big to be the small island from the story."

"Hmnn. Indeed the story was not vast on detail but it is where you are now. The shrine where you had been placed was at the very edge of it." The elderly rodent then paused as if thinking whether or not to say his next words to her but after a bit he continued. " My name is Splinter and as you are well aware I am not human. I live here on this island raising my sons," Motioning his hand to each side as he said each ones names, the turtle bowing as theirs was said. ,"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Since the island has been human free, until now, I helped raise and train my sons here for their own protection. Yet again it would seem that my sons have not learned the meaning of complete seclusion. So since they are the ones that caused you to be here they will be the ones to return you back home."

Suddenly all the boy's heads turned to Master Splinter in shock. They did not think that they would be the ones responsible to return the woman back to where she belonged. Leo and Raph immediately glanced over at Donnie and Mikey. Even the woman was shocked. She honestly thought that she would have been sent home by herself. Yet to her amazement she was going to be escorted.

"Not to pry child, but will there be anyone expecting you back?" Splinter asked gaining everyone's attention again.

The woman then grew somber. Her face shining with excitement turned sad and reserved. "No. After my mother died I have been alone."

"Have you no father?"

The woman shook her head. "My father left a few years ago. He was driven mad by the actions after my birth and would often wonder off before but this last time he never came back."

"Is there no one in your village that will welcome you?"

The woman shook her head again. "No. They believe me to be a witch hence the reason why I live at the outskirts of the village."

"Are you?" Splinter asked straightening up.

"No."

"Then may I ask why they believe you to be one?"

The woman looked down at her hands earning concerned glances from the brothers. It was not that she was scared of what they were to do to her when they found out but the fear of how they would treat her when they did. Would they push her away? They were not human either, would that mean they would be OK with her? They should right?

Lifting her hands she reached for her hair but stopped as she noticed Raphael reach for his weapons. Glancing over his way she continued. Pulling her long black hair away from her shoulders she turned her body slightly to show everyone the blue and green translucent scales that ran down the back of her neck and spine. She could hear Mikey gasp beside her. "The night I was born my father realized that I was sick. With my mother gone and our financial problems my father could not afford to bring me to a doctor or hire a wet nurse. Instead, he brought me to a stream that leads to this lake. From what he had told me he placed me in the water and prayed all night. When the sun rose and hit the water he explained that it began to glow and my ailments were gone. But the moment he picked me out of the water he found that my health was not the only thing that had changed." She explained. Pausing she looked up at everyone noticing that they were absorbing all the information she had given them. "When I was being chased, I had planned on coming to find shelter in the water of the lake but..."

"The water was gone." Splinter finished.

"Yes." She said covering her neck back when she noticed the boys were starting to stare.

"Hmn." Splinter pondered at her situation. Of course he had never met someone like her but because she was part human he was at odds with himself. Then an Idea struck him. Of course it might seem a bit far fetch after all they put her through but maybe it would help her from being lonely. "My dear, I have a proposition. Again I apologize for the actions of my sons but I have come to a realization that I have been pushing some things on them that may have caused them to lash out amongst each other. So to ease some of their work load I would be in need of a house keeper. Of course you will be paid and have your own place to rest along with whatever amenities you need. As long as you do not cause trouble we would be glad to have you stay here."

The woman looked up at him shocked by his proposal. Honest to gods she thought they would send her away like they originally planed. Now, however, they were offering her a job and a place to stay where she wouldn't be shunned for what she was. The woman's heart swelled and all her fear and nervousness disappeared. Giving Splinter a smile she graciously accepted his offer.

"Very well, now that that is all settled I shall be retiring for the day." Master Splinter said standing up from his spot on the root. Grabbing his staff he turned to Mikey and Don. "You two will show her around and find her a suitable place to rest. Now if you will excuse me Ms... Oh my. How rude of me." He said turning back to the woman. Jumping off he wobbled over to her and offered her a hand so that she may rise. "It would seem, my dear, that I have forgotten to ask your name."

The woman blinked in shock at the realization as well. How rude of her. Not removing her hand she looked up at him embarrassed. "You can call me Kamila."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Setteling In

After receiving a tour of the whole estate Kamila noted that the house itself was not as big as she thought it was. In reality the garden in the center was what made the boy's home look larger than it was. Donnie and Mikey had given her a tour of both floors and were now taking her outside to look at the other buildings. The first floor of the house only had six rooms. To the left and far back were the dining room which was conected through a door that led to the kichen, to the right the dojo and reception room, and Master Splinter's personal room and study were situated near the front. The second floor however had a library, a bathing area, and the boys own rooms on each side of the house.

Outside was a whole other world. On each side of the house in the front were two large barn like houses that Mikey had stated were Raph's and Leo's workshops. They were indeed spacious on the inside and to her surprise held delicate looking sculptures and art pieces.

"Now these barns here you do not have to mess with. Leo and Raph prefer to leave their things their way when it comes down to their work. So really the only place that needs cleaning is the main house. OH! But you don't have to worry about that till tomorrow!" Mikey explained excitedly yet gently looping Kamila's arm in his.

"The reality of it all is that the only real rooms that need cleaning are the kitchen, dojo, and library. Other than Mikey we keep our own rooms pretty clean." Donnie said looking down at her. When he did Kamila noticed something that she would never have when they were sitting away from her when she met them. Looking to Mikey, whom was only three inches taller than her, she noticed he had the same. On each of their eyes, resembling that of a geisha, they each had different colored eye-shadow type markings. Donnie's was a deep purple shade of lilac while Mikey's was a bright orange. Although the lines were sharp it was easily noticeable if you were at lease a good yard or two away. It made her wonder what Leo's and Raph's colors were. More than likely Raph's was a shade of red and if she was guessing maybe a dark blue for Leo.

"I do not want to sound rude, but may I ask where I will be staying?" She asked noticing that she had been starring . That's right, in the main house the room she had been sleeping in was one of the reading rooms for the library and was not suitable to be made into a personal room. The other fact to her question was that there were no other rooms available in the main house obvious that they never expected to have visitors or company of any kind.

"Of course with me Angel Cakes! We can stay up late, tell each other scary stories and if you want we could -"

"Absolutely not!" Don cut in knowing where his brother was already going. "I have a better and more civil place in mind." Changing direction they went to the far right side of the back of the house where two cottage like houses were slightly hidden away in the trees. Both were ten yards apart from each other and both had a smaller second floor. Extending his arm he gestured to the houses. "Take your pick." The boys did not have to wait long before she stepped over to the closest to the main house. It was the prettier often two as it had more windows and patches of wild flowers growing in the front and sides.

Coming up to the cottage she walked up the three main steps and went to reach for the door handle when she stopped. Following close behind the boys looked at her questioningly when she did not enter. Pulling her hand away she quickly turned back towards the boys with a worried look. "Are you sure it is OK for me to have this one? A shed or a small hut would be fine, I don't need much." She said embarrassment and fear slipping into her words.

"Why would we put you in a shed? Are you a animal or a tool?" Donnie asked crossing his arms.

"N-no."

"Then you don't have to live like one." Mikey stated with a smile.

"Exactly." Donnie agreed before leaning over to open the door. "This will be a suitable place for you to stay, albeit after we remove some of the boxes and junk first." Lightly nudging her inside the three went in to look around.

The first thing that Kamila saw was all the boxes and covered furniture that were scattered all over the place. From the front to the back it was hard to maneuver themselves around without knocking either their knees, shins, or ankles against something. The good thing about it though was that it wouldn't take long to get everything fixed up and with the boys help it didn't take long at all. They removed all of the boxes that contained items that the house did not need like kitchen supplies and usual house hold items. The furniture, after a good wash down, was basically brand new and with a push here and a pull there Don and Mikey made the house perfect in under an hour.

To Kamila's surprise the cottage was actually a lot larger looking than she had thought. The moment you entered you were met with a huge living and dining area. Through a door to the right was a bathroom and laundry room and to the back of the house through a door was the kitchen and leading up the stairs in it was a large bedroom. The bedroom itself needed a good dusting and the sheets for the bed needed a good shake but other than that and the table in the center the room was very empty. What had caught Kamila's eyes though was the reading nook with the two large French windows that faced the main house. From what she could see she was able to look down at the outside entrance of the Dojo and get a clear view of some of the shelves along the walls of the library on the second floor.

Of course this greatly beats the tiny hut that she was living in before but she honestly felt that she was intruding on what these boys and Splinter had like a squatter in a kings castle. She had agreed to be their servant to repay their kindness for saving her from the fire but that did not mean they had to gift her a place to stay in such a lovely place. She really wanted to tell them that she was unfit to have so many luxuries yet at the same time she did not want them to take it away from her.

Back downstairs Don and her were cleaning some of the cabinets in the kitchen. She obviously had a look of disappointment on her face that she did not know she had. Donnie on the other hand noticed it and though it was because of the house. Did she not like it? Did she want the other one instead? Was the house not like the ones that the humans had? It had all the necessary things humans usually needed did it not?

"Is the house unfit?" Don asked tensing when he realized he had spoken out loud.

"No, its perfect." Kamila jumped surprised. She looked at him then the house but the face she made stayed the same.

"But?" Don urged.

"I... I just feel that I don't deserve it. In my village a place like this would cost at least ten maybe eleven gold pieces to buy or maybe a hundred silvers to rent. One look at me and the landlord would automatically turn away yet here you all are handing it to me before I have evened earned a right to stay in it. I know I should be glad or even grateful that you all are so kind but when you have never had such luxuries like this for as long as I have, you tend to feel... out of place." She explained not looking at anything in particular yet starring solemnly at something on the table in the living room.

"You know, when we were younger we didn't have that giant house?" Don asked watching as she turned to look at him, confusion peeking out. "When we came to Master Splinter, somewhat but not really how you came to us, he only had the other storage house. None of this or the main house was built until we ourselves started to make money by what we made. We worked and crafted using our own talents to make what we enjoy and felt that Splinter deserved the main house for all he taught us or rather still is. He holds a high place to us and if he thinks you deserve to stay and be with us then you deserve to be comfortable as well. That and the only shed we had got knocked down last year by the rain." Donnie tried to joke.

Kamila smiled at his attempt to assure her but something in what he said made her ponder over something new. She obviously wasn't going to tell him what it was but it made her want to prove that she won't be a burden to them. The least she could do was that and do what she had been hired to do.

A noise from the doorway caught both of their attention and the two turned to see Mikey carrying a box filled with stuff, some sounding very breakable. Coming to help she lifted and lead the box over to the counter snagging a peek at what was inside. Paintings, glass art, some metal objects, and a stone sculpture where what she could see from her height but it seemed that there was more in the wooden object.

"What is all this?" She asked watching as Mikey started to pull things out and place them on the counter.

"Stuff I thought you might want to decorate your new digs with." Mikey explained a big smile plastered on his face, something she thinks she will see a lot of while she stays here.

"This is all of your stuff. You don't even know if she likes paintings."

"Not all of it! Look here is some of Leo's and Raph's and one of your weird ... what is this? "Mikey asked picking up the round glass tube with a hand pump on top and a strainer on the bottom.

"Its a juicer. Where did you find this?"

"In the box by the bathroom. I think their is more of the crazy stuff you made back there."

Suddenly Kamila's eyes opened wide at what they were saying. "You mean you each made all of these?" She asked grabbing one of the smaller glass pieces to inspect its fine and excellently crafted details. The piece was beautiful with bright vivid colors and smooth shapes and curves.

"Well, the glass ones are Leo's. This statue is Raph's and Don makes these weird things but the best work is obviously mine! Do you like them?" Mikey asked scooting closer to her.

"I do. They are very well crafted and beautiful and I'm sure I can make use of that ... juicer? Maybe for dinner perhaps you could show me how it works?" She asked looking at Donnie.

"Oh um sure." She heard Don say embarrassed.

"Great. We still have time before then so I'm going to finish moving these boxes."

"No." Don said abruptly making her turn around to look at him. He obviously heard the tone in his voice and awkwardly tried to correct it. "What I ment was, well, you should still be resting. That's why Master Splinter wanted you not to work today."

"Yeah, we'll move these boxes for ya so why don't you take a seat." Going over to the table Mikey pulled out one of the chairs and patted the seat.

Kamila contemplated on whether or not she should. She was a tad tired but she had all night to rest and she still needed to fix the bedroom before she could even think of laying down. Eyeing the chair she didn't have the chance to say anything when both her and Mikey's stomachs gave loud growls. Blushing a light shade she used her sleeves to cover her face in embarrassment. "E-excuse me."

"Aw don't be embarrassed!" Mikey teased. "I'm hungry to!"

"You're always hungry Mikey."

"Ha, guilty. But she hasn't eaten all day."

"I-I guess it would be OK for an early dinner." Kamila said. "Do you all know what you want to eat?"

"Oh dumplings!" Mikey said excitedly.

Kamila turned to Donnie, silently asking what he wanted. Don waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"As long as Mikey is not cooking I'm fine with anything."

"You got a problem with my cooking bro?"

"I have more than 'a' problem." Don said with a smirk

Kamila watched at the two then began to bicker. Mikey faked being hurt by his brothers words and Donnie tried to get him to understand that not every mean has to be the same day in and day out. Their outburst was somewhat comical and it made her laugh at the sight.

"Alright. I'll cook something else." She said with a giggle only to see that Mikey deflated a little. "But I will need some help. Will you help me Michelangelo?"

"I'd love to!" Mikey yelled excitedly rushing over to pick her up off the ground. "And you can call me Mikey, Angelcakes!" And before Kamila had a chance to tell him to place her back down they were out of the house and rushing towards the back of the main house.

In no time at all Mikey had brought her to a large field filled with different types of crops. Everything from corn, carrots, small and tall vegetables, and even large watermelons were divided and growing at their own slow pace. To the front right of the field was a small orchard of fruit trees and to the left held a rather big chicken coop. For most people when they looked at something like this they would think it was just a normal farm field but to Kamila she was amazed. Especially since she knew that most of these vegetables and fruits should not have been growing yet.

"This is amazing." She said as Mikey placed her on the ground. Going over to a patch of Lamb lettuce she inspected it in awe. It was already the beginning of Summer so a plant such as this should have wilted away a while ago. Looking around she also noticed more winter plants growing healthily without the care of extra shade or water. "How do you get them to grow out of season?"

"Oh that's Donatello. He's super smart at things like that."

"Really?" Kamila asked turning to see the brother in question finally make his way over to stand by his brother.

"I grow the sprouts inside until they are ready to be ought put and when the soil is soft enough I plant them. Its just getting these Dunder heads to remember to keep watering and weeding them."

"Ah I see." Looking around some more Kamila noticed another of thing. Other than having the chickens there were non other farm animals there. "This might seem rude and I'm sorry if it is, but you do not have any livestock. May I ask why?"

Don looked around the field and then to the chicken coop before coming back to look down towards Kamila. "Due to what we are, which I'm sure Master Splinter will explain to you one day, we are not allowed to eat any meat. The chickens we use only their eggs and nothing more."

"But you all are turtles right? Wouldn't that mean you are omnivorous like we humans?"

Don looked at her amazed by her words but quickly recollected the moment she looked up at him waiting for him to answer her. Instead of doing so he started to walk past the two towards the path that split the field. Both Kamila and Mikey followed close behind. As they walked three large ponds came into view all being connected with a man made water system. The ponds were calm except for the dragon flies that darted back and forth before dipping themselves in and out of the water creating miniscule ripples. The fact that Donnie had brought her here was unknown to her and she looked between Don and the ponds.

Bending down Donatello picked up three acorns from the ground. Shaking them in his hand he waited till Kamila looked back at him before he threw one at the first pond. Kamila was shocked at the sight that happened. The moment the acorn skipped across the water a school of shrimp scattered, jumping both away and out of the water, until it stopped and sank into the center of the pond. Kamila grew excited and was going to ask Donnie a question when he sent the second acorn skipping across the second pond. This time instead of shrimp scattering there were small fish chasing after the acorn, trying their best to eat the acorn before the others got to it. Suddenly before Donnie could throw the third acorn Mikey ran full speed to jump into the last pond.

"Hey Mila! Can we have fish to?" Mikey shouted hauling up a very large and freaked out catfish.

"Only if you clean it first!" Kamila shouted back watching as her reply made him excited enough to lose his grip on the large fish causing it to jerk away and fall back into the dark water. She laughed at the deflated look on his face as he tried to figure out where it could have swam off to. A nudge at her side brought her attention to the taller brother.

"Come. Let's go pick the rest of our dinner before the sun starts to go down."

"Sure." She said as she followed him back to the field ignoring Mikey's groans and curses for losing the fish.

By the time they had gathered everything, and Mikey was able to re-catch the fish, it was already time for the sun to move behind the trees. In the kitchen Mikey was stirring the pans of frying greens while Kamila was preparing the juice with the small device that Don had made. Don on the other hand had wondered off saying that he would return shortly so the two did the rest of the cooking. When it was finished Mikey helped Kamila place the dishes on the dining table in the large dining room.

The dining room itself was very well decorated. Like the room she had woken up in each and every part of the other walls were painted, to what Mikey had explained, a different part of the island. To the right when you first come in was the pebbled shore, the left the steep cliff situated on the part of the island where Raphael gets his boulders, in the front (where the door to the kitchen is) was a life like image of one of the three ponds lookin as quiet and serene as when she first saw them, and lastly on the wall with the main door was a vastly detailed image of the giant oak surrounded by the many pine trees that covered the island.

The food they had prepared sat elegantly on the dark wood of the table. Of course it was finely crafted and in the center was the image of the idol she had seen in the shrine. The smooth curves and the shell of the turtle stood out on the polished wood causing Kamila to stare as she set down the plates. Speaking of which their dinner for tonight consisted of stir fried snow peas in minced garlic, leafy greens with mushrooms, fried egg and cucumber, and a bowl of not only rice but a good portion of fish soup that sat at every seat of the table. Oh and Mikey's dumplings sat at each end and the center ensuring that everyone could grab some before he could devour them all. With the table now set Kamila went back into the kitchen to grab the pitchers of juice and cups. Like she had done with the dumplings she set each pitcher at the center and both ends to ensure that everyone was able to get some.

"Cool, Its ready!" Mikey said giving Kamila a high five, well a high three in this case. "I'm gana let everyone know its done OK? You sit down and rest till I bring everyone." With that said he ushered her over to the end of the table. Pulling out a chair for her he waited until she was sitting before he walked out of the room.

Kamila did not have to wait long before Mikey returned, that same bright smile still glued to his face. Taking the open chair to her right he started to talk to her about the things they should cook for tomorrow. She was listening to his suggestions and requests until the main door opened again and the rest of the island's residents filed through. Splinter took the chair at the other end of the table while Leo sat next to Mikey. Donnie and Raphael sat across from them. Once everyone had sat down the table grew quiet. The boys ogled at the assortment of dishes in front of them amazed that so much had been made for them. Then Master Splinter suddenly stood making everyone turn to him.

Reaching for the cup filled with juice he held it and looked over to Kamila. " My sons, today we have been blessed not only with a feast but with the joining of a new friend. From this day on Kamila will be living and growing here with us and I pray that there never comes a day where she finds reason to leave us. So let us toast, to our new friend and sister. To Kamila."

"To Kamila" The boys said in unison each raising their own glasses. Kamila raised her cup as well and they all took a sip before Splinter sat back down. But neither the boys nor she took a bite of the food until Splinter had done so.

Dinner had gone quite well afterwards. Everyone had been talking and laughing, making jokes and having fun, and talking to Kamila about their next projects. By the time dinner was done the sun had already set. Leaving with full bellies the boys, including Splinter, left except for Leo. He was helping Kamila clean up and had just brought over the last of the dishes.

Placing them on the counter he stood next to Kamila handing her a plate for her to wash. Kamila took it gently. Dipping it in the water she scrubbed it with the wash rag and placed it to the side to be rinsed off.

"Thank you for helping me clean up. You didn't have to though."

"Its fine, I'm used to cleaning up after meals anyways so its not any trouble. But what is trouble is when my brothers give you some. If they do let me know and I'll knock some sense into those thick skulls of theirs."

"I'm sure I won't have trouble, but if I do I'll come straight to you." She said with a smile. Taking the last plate from him she scrubbed it good before rinsing it along with the others. Patting her hands dry on her dress she turned to look up to Leo giving him a bright smile. "Thats all of it. I'm going to head to my room, I still have a bit to fix up in there before I can call it a night."

"Alright. We'll see you in the morning then." Leo said watching as she walked out of the kitchen.

The walk back to her borrowed house was quick. Even if Donatello explained that they were the only ones on the island the thought of someone coming to nab her like the previous night still scared her. Of course all she had to do was scream if she wanted the boys to come to her rescue but the feeling that they wouldn't because of who and what she was made her feel uncertain. Although she told them about the scales on her neck and shoulders she still had something to hide from them. Something that she hoped they wouldn't find out so soon.

Coming up to her door she stepped inside quickly making sure that it was locked as she did so. Moving to the back of the house and up the steps she slid open the door to her room and walked over to her new bed. Before she came to the island she slept on an old rug that had been thrown out by one of the inn keepers. The faded and clearly heavily stepped on rug did need a good cleaning but once she had folded it in half and placed it in the small hut it made such a difference than sleeping on the cold straw covered dirt. Now however instead of a rug she had herself an actual bed. Close to the door was a large wooden rectangle raised section. In its center was a hollowed area where the bedding and blankets were. The hight of the bed was not very tall, only coming up to her knees but with the bedding it came another three inches higher.

She had seen a bed like this before in one of the older villagers house. The older woman before she had passed away allowed her to stay while her father had wondered off. The older woman said that her son had made her that bed to make it easier for her to get up instead of sleeping on the floor. However instead of having a hay mattress Kamila soon found that her own was stuffed with something softer. Taking the blankets off the bed she went over to the window. unlocking and opening them she held out one blanket at a time and gave them a good shake. As she thought they were a bit dusty, making a mental note that while she was washing tomorrow that she would add the blankets as well. But for tonight a good shake was all she could do.

Once the blankets were shaken she closed the windows back up and fixed them back on the bed. Stifling a yawn she kicked off her shoes and removed her dress leaving her under slip on and placed it on one of the chairs next to the table. Crawling into her new bed she held in an excited squeal as her body joyously molded into the soft bedding. One, two, three tired yawns was as long as it took before her body shut down and she fell into a very comfortable sleep.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddes: helpful notes!! If yall were wondering what the boy's eye shadow type thing looks like look up Inuyasha and google moogle the two main characters Seshomaru and Naraku. Basically they are the same thing.**

 **Okie dokie so that was chapter 3. Slow burning romance I know but I hope ya'll enjoyed it cus the next one comes out next week!! woohoo weekly updates!! (wish I could do that to my other stories)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - First Day On The Job

It was early I the morning when the sounds of a gong awoke Kamila from her sleep. She panicked at the sound and flung herself out of bed in a hurry. Where had the gong come from and what was going on? Were they in danger? Was she actually late for work and they were trying to wake her? She did not know so without fixing herself right she threw on her dress and ran down the steps and out of the house only to stop when she saw the boys starting to gather at the door of the dojo.

The boys were all properly dressed and were wide eyed and scaly tailed so early in the morning. Having heard her approach they turned to see why she was running up to them and all but one laughed at the sight. Mikey and Raph laughed with booming voices while Leo tried to suppress his chuckles. Donnie on the other hand placed a hand to his mouth and turned away.

Looking at them confused she stood up straight. "What on Earth is going on?"

"We're getting ready for training. W-what's going on...here?" Leo asked trying to controls his laughter.

"It looks like you went two rounds with a bear!" Mikey yelled coming over to her to poke her untamed hair, giggling as it bounced back.

"Well if you were me you would have freaked out at hearing that thing for the first time so early in the morning." Kamila explained pointing to the gong behind Raph.

"Aw Kimi I can't stand Raph's voice either! I'm sorry he scared you! Here let me calm you by fixing your rats nest." Mikey said throwing an arm around her shoulder to fluff up her hair even more.

Kamila swatted his hands away playfully before she was swept up in his arms and Mikey was running circles around Raph calling him a giant green grumpy bear. Raph didn't take long to get annoyed though. As Mikey was coming around again Kamila was snacked out of his arms and placed oh Raph's shoulder while a well placed leg sent Mikey to land face first onto the wooden porch.

Everyone laughed at the scene until the sliding door to the dojo opened and a curious Splinter stepped out to see everyone there. Raph immediately placed Kamila back on the ground as he and his still standing brothers bowed to their sensei. Kamila not paying them any mind went over to Mikey and gave him a poke or two on the head to see if he was still breathing.

"Well, it seems everyone is in a good mood today." Splinter said with a smile of his own. Looking over to Kamila he noticed her messy attire and hair. "Good morning miss Kamila. I take it you slept well?"

"Oh, good morning. Yes, I slept extremely well last night."

"That is good to hear. Now, on to more important maters. Today we will be training in the woods across the lake. You will be needing your weapons today as well. When you have them meet me in the front of the house."

"Yes Sensei." The boys said bowing as Master Splinter left. Once the coast was clear the boys relaxed.

"Aw man! Why do we have to leave the island today?" Mikey whined sitting up from his dirt bed.

"Are your trainings harder when you leave the island?" Kamila asked sitting herself on the porch, her legs dangling.

"Nah, he's just mad cus we will be gone all day." Raph said sitting himself next to her. Reaching bout his hand he to began to teas her by messing with her hair which in turn began a new game of swat the turtle.

"But isn't that a good thing? You all don't get off the island much right?"

"Not really, we usually go every other week. He," Donnie said pointing to Mikey, "just wants to be anywhere where there is food."

Kamila oh'ed as she caught Raph's hand and placed it firmly on her head. The thing nearly engulfed the while thing which made her look up in awe. Then an idea struck her. Letting his hand go she jumped up and ran back into her house. The boys listened as she rummaged around before she came back out with a box and a canteen, also while she was there she fixed herself so she was decent enough. Coming up to the boys again she handed Raph the small box and Leo the canteen.

"What's this?" Raph asked opening the box. Inside were sandwiches and corn patties. There was plenty for everyone, if Mikey didn't get into the box first.

"I made those last night with the left overs we had. I was going to use them for a quick lunch for you guys today but since you all are leaving I might as well give them to you now. In the canteen is some juice as well, but don't let it get to hot or else you guys might get sick."

"Did you say sandwiches?" Mikey asked appearing next to Raphael suddenly. Sneaking a hand he tried to grab one but the box slammed closed before he could.

Kamila watched Mikey and Raph squabble over the box until a hand on her shoulder brought her attention to Don. "We won't be back till later this evening. Will you be OK being here by yourself?" He asked a look of concern creeping in.

"I'll be OK." She said giving him a smile. "I will probably be to busy with the chores to even notice that you will be gone. I might even finish before you all return. But since you won't be back for dinner I will just leave something in your rooms for you all when you do get back. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Leo said. "Alright guys let's get going. We'll see you later!"

"OK! Stay safe!" Kamila shouted as she watched the boys take off towards the front of the house and after a few seconds they were gone. Patting her sides she turned around and walked back to her house. Since she was going to have the day to herself she was going to freshen up first before she got started. Heading into the house she went straight into the bathroom and started on every woman's hygiene routine. It didn't take her long before she was finished and began with her chores.

She started with the first floor of the house. Because there was not much items in some of the rooms like the dinning room or the dojo her job on the first floor consisted of dusting and cleaning the floors. The old pine wood when polished shined brilliantly. However, she could still see the years of heavy footfalls that had befell it. The front of the house especially. Many of the items that needed dusting were the tall statues and intricately carved idols. Most made out of wood that also needed polishing but the large stone ones were going to need a ladder for her to reach the tops.

As Kamila cleaned she admired the craftsmanship of every single item. The metal objects in particular was quite nice looking. There were obviously different types of metal ranging from bronze to silver and even steel. Some of these metal items had strange crystals growing on it or around. She guessed it was probably Donatello's workmanship. Of all the turtles she could feel the intelligence basically radiating off of him.

Speaking of the turtles she had no idea how old they actually were. She knew normal ones lived quite a long time but they were no normal snip snap turtles. Did that mean they would outlive her? Would she even have a chance to find out? Maybe, maybe not because who could tell. Placing the rag into the bucket of soapy water she sat on the step and looked out the window to watch the leaves of the giant oak. The swaying of the large branches even made her wonder how old the enormous tree even was as well. No doubt ancient. Had the tree grown with them as they grew? Or was the tree just very nurtured like the plants and tree's in the fields? Kamila watched until she saw a good amount of leaves fall from the large branches by a squirrel that was collecting the acorns. The sight of the falling leaves snapped her out of her little day dream. Getting back to her feet she scurried the rest of the way up the stairs to finished what she was supposed to do.

Six hours later and Kamila was done cleaning not only the guy's home but hers as well. During that time she had refilled the vases with fresh flowers, clean the library, cleaned the dojo top to bottom, did not only the boys laundry but her own as well, cleaned all the bathrooms, cleaned her own bedroom and her kitchen, and was now sweeping the front of the main house. Looking up to the sky Kamila noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"The guys might be back soon." She told herself when her stomach gave a grumble. "Maybe I could start making dinner?" Taking the broom with her she went over to the back of the house to the field. Placing the broom against the wall she went over to the cucumbers and bell peppers. Reaching a hand out to one of the peppers she rotated it to see if it was good. "I guess I could make stuffed peppers, but what could I use instead of meat?"

Looking around she found her answer close by in a small patch near the chicken coop. She was up in an instant and began to pick her ingredients with haste. She did not know when the boys were coming back but she really wanted to make sure that dinner was ready for them before they did. With her apron full of food she shuffled her way through the kitchen door and dumped all her items on the counter. In no time at all she was already cooking up a storm.

By the time the guys made it back it was well past sunset. The group shuffled their way back towards their home, tired looks and dirt dusted their faces. Splinter was ahead of the group. He was spotless and looked like he was still full of energy while his sons were worse for ware.

"You are free to do as you wish." He said opening the main door to the house to notice not only that it was clean but the scent of fresh flowers tickling his nose.

"Yes sensei." They all said watching their father disappear inside the house. They were very much on their way inside before Leo nudged Mikey out of the way.

"I call first bath!" He shouted as she raced into the house.

"What you always get first bath that's why we never get enough hot water!" Mikey yelled following after the thuds of their feet heading up the stairs could be heard from where Don and Raph stood outside.

Rubbing the back of his head Raph turned towards Don. "I'm gana use da one in da other house. Don't know why they keep forget'en bout it."

"OK. I'm gana check on Kamila first before I head inside so I'll walk with you." Don explained already walking over there with his brother. The walk was quick considering the length of their strides and once the two came upon the houses they split.

Don walked up the few steps to the house with ease before coming up to knock on the door. However, there was no answer. Knocking again figuring that she may be asleep he waited once more but again no answer. Taking a step or two back he checked the window on the second floor. There was no candle on more could he see anyone moving around but the windows were wide open. Odd considering that it was already starting to grow cold. Then a thought struck him. 'Could something have happened?' Leaping to the second floor he didn't wait to question himself further but when he landed on the window he was met with an empty room. That was odd, usually humans including females retreat to their homes by nightfall so where could she be that she was not in her room? After a thorough search of the house Don walked out through the front door and made his way back to the main house. As he rounded the corner he bumped into Mikey.

"Whoa bro! What's the rush?"

"Kamila is not in her house so I am looking for her." Don explained nervous.

"Huh. Well I'll help you look CU's I want to tell her all about my cool moves~." He said using his arm to make a wave. Donnie just rolled his eyes. "You check the kitchen and I'll check the library."

Before Donnie could say anything his brother took off back to the front of the house, disappearing around the corner. Giving a huff Donnie turned back towards where the kitchen was and eased for the back entrance. Coming to the kitchen door he reached for the knob and was about to open it when the sounds of muffled snoring caught his attention. Quietly opening the door his nervousness disappeared at the sight of a sleeping woman at the small kitchen table.

Kamila was dead asleep with her arms folded underneath her head. She sat slumped over the table and from what Donnie could tell had finished eating her dinner when she had grown tired. The empty bowl sat to her right with the spoon layer across its rim. Her clothes were dirty at the bottom and a chicken feather had tangled itself in her hair where she wouldn't notice. It was obvious that she had herself a tiresome day.

Coming into the kitchen Don figured that sleeping on the table was not the best place. He was going to wake her and usher her back towards her own bed. Coming up behind her he was about to wake her up when he caught sight of her scales on her ear. They ran along the edge of the top part of her ear. The scales started out clear at the bases but as you rounded the shell they grew a shade of cyan and then a dark green towards the middle. The were small thin looking scales but the ones on her shoulders were much bigger. About the size of a pebble these scales ran only on her top shoulder but instead of fading these were all one color.

Donnie's curiosity grew the longer he stared at them. Of course he couldn't help himself with a bit of further investigation. Albeit he prayed that she wouldn't wake up. This would be something new and exciting he could add to his research but then again he would be examining a sleeping woman! The thought alone had him want into race out of there that very minute. I mean come on, he was now to touch a sleeping woman and even study her without her permission!! This was SO indecent! If she or any one of his brothers caught him now he wouldn't be able to live it or the embarrassment of being caught down for the rest of his life, and he would live for a long ass time. But he was curious and it was exactly how it killed the cat.

Taking in a deep breath Donnie reached out slowly with a shaky hand. Gently and ever so carefully he pulled back her hair from her shoulders and moved it to the side. This gave him an amazing sight. A beautiful array of pearlescent blue scales traveled from the beginning of her hairline down the middle of her spine. They were mesmerizing! The way they shimmered and the way they disappeared as they fanned out into her flesh made him want to touch them. Were they hard like his or were they smoothed and flexible? Could they be delicate and easily fall off if he did touch them? Would it hurt her? Questions swam circles around his mind clouding it from rationality and he found himself moving closer without knowing. However there was a table there as well and the bump caused by his shell made the spoon slide from the bowl and clatter onto the withered wood.

Kamila woke immediately but she was unfocused and unsure of her surroundings giving Don the perfect opportunity to step away from her and correct himself. Quickly grabbing the bowl and spoon he made it seem as if he had just stepped in to clean up her mess. Hopefully she would buy his guise When she came to she noticed him on the other side of the table holding said spoon and bowl in hand.

"Oh, you guys are back already? I guess I dosed off for a bit."

"I uh-um y-yeah! We just got back! Thought I'd clean this up without disturbing you."

"Oh, don't mind that I was going to wash it once everyone ate. I left everyone's food on a tray outside your rooms. So how did your training go?"

"Oh swell! Well... except for the part where Mikey landed on me. Could have done without that." Don explained placing the dish in the sink.

"Sound like you guys had it tough."

"oh no, not really. Of course Raphael did throw a boulder at Leo before we started training so it did complicate things just a smidge. But enough about that. What I really want to know is why you have a chicken feather in your hair? Is that a new human trend?" Don asked jokingly trying to distract her from asking any more questions on their training session.

Kamila looked at Don confused before running her hand through her hair trying to find said feather. Sure enough after the second sweep she untangled the feather and brought it to her face to see the freeloader. "I was trying to clean the coop earlier but the hens didn't take to me so well. I think their making plans of attack as we speak. Maybe next time I'll shield myself with something better than a broom." She said with a laugh. Don snickered with her and sat down in the open chair.

Unbeknownst to him though was the little peeping Tom that was looking in on them through the open door. Mikey was good at being sneaky but the sight he saw made him giddy. Of course he wasn't going to tell that he had followed Don and watched what had happened from the very beginning, but it did give him ideas for later. Seeing enough he quietly sneaked away ready to conjure up some wild scheme.

Don and Kamila ended up talking for quite awhile afterwards. Mostly it was about Kamila's day and how she had done all her chores but it kept Donatello interested enough to not fall asleep himself on the table. The rest of their conversations was just minor chit chat. Like Don's collection of mineral rocks and a few things on botany. To say the least they enjoyed the company of one another until Kamila gave a big tired yawn. That in itself had Donnie fussing her to go to bed, which she did after another few more yawns.

The whole week afterwards went on like this. The boys would leave, Kamila would do her job and then some, the boys would come back late, and Don would chat with her until she was just about ready to pass out. Everything seemed fine and Kamila was enjoying the time getting to know not only Don but also his brothers from what he told her in their little chats.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddes: My internet has been acting funky lately so please excuse the late chapter. Although i made it long for your enjoyment I feel that I did rush this one. BUT!! Next chapter will be better I promise. So please Like and Follow for more Dirty Donnie stories and Dont forget to leave me reviews. Those help make the storys better and they encurage me to shit out chapters faster!!! Stay safe and don't read to much book porn!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Due to an asshole hitting and destroying the light pole next to my house I had not been able to hook up to the internet to post these next few chapters,or have power. I know I am giving excuses as I could have posted them to my phone app but it does not have the same spell check as my computer has. Hopefully Fanfiction hears my silent plea and fixes it soon so i can post correct and proper chapters. Anyways enjoy these new chapters ya dirty birds!**

Chapter 5 - The Orange Sparkler Pt 1

Today marked the first full month that Kamila had started working for Splinter and the boys. By now she had already had been used to doing her chores and cooking the daily meals like she was expected to. Often, as she soon caught herself doing, she would finish early and in her bored and idle time she found herself wandering the island or helping the boys with whatever help they needed in their projects. When she would explore the island she brought with her a small map that she had started to draw out. It was more notes than drawing though. Mikey offered to make her a map but she refused telling him that it would be best for her to do it herself so she would be able to find her way around the island as easy as possible. In turn she managed to scribble out on her small piece of paper a map of her own showing paths she used most and land marks she new well that would help her find her way back home.

Today, however, there was no exploring to be done. Today the sun had decided for her that she would stay indoors and coil herself on the steps in the main house watching as the sun relinquished its hold on the sky's and poured its heart out in the form of a heavy rain shower. Kamila had finished all of her work in the main house and had served lunch just over an hour ago. The boys stuffed themselves silly as she found that she liked pampering the boys, but of course Leo and Donnie kept their modesty while Raph and Mikey pigged out on her cooking. It brought a smile to her face every time she saw how happy they all became at the taste of her food. It made her wonder what Mikey or Splinter had made for them to make them act such a way.

Kamila sat with her feet tucked in under her dress keeping them warm as she watched the rain fall from a window on the first floor of the large house. The puddles forming from the rain reminded her of the many ponds that were scattered across the island. Of course they were not as large as the fish ponds but they were still quite lovely in their own way with out the jumping fish that tried to catch bugs on the water's surface or the shrimp scattering away when a duck landed smack dab in the middle of the pond. As her eyes wandered more around the garden she caught sight of a small bird flying to take shelter under the low branches of a bush. The disturbance exposing a wild flower from it's leafy shelter to be batted by the rain. The flower looked exactly like the wild ones that grew in the field not to far behind her house. It was the perfect place for her to relax in the morning and afternoons before and after she finished her daily routine. The there was the rocks next to the flower. Those brought her to remember the large boulders where Raphael would collect his stone for his beautiful masterpieces. Large boulders lay scattered across a good section on the east side but the land was not barren. Growing between the rocks and some on top of them were very large and old pine trees. They created this whimsical and almost eerie looking forest among the boulders. The trees held long limbed branches that could be easily accessed by the large rocks and after a good exploration she soon found small sheltered spaces between the rocks hiding small animal dens and sheltered nurseries for younger tree saplings. The Island as she came to learn was quite the mesmerizing place.

Kamila gave a sigh out of boredom. It was nice and all watching the rain come down but with nothing to keep her busy she was growing antsy. The only work she had left to do was to clean her own house, albeit did not need much cleaning but at least it gave her something to do. However she did not want to run through the rain just so she could clean. Another sigh escaped her as she placed her head on her hand. Honestly, what on earth could she do?

Don was sitting at the table situated in the library. He to was bored out of his mind as he had just completed his latest experiment that left him at a complete dead end. He wanted to go out and find more items for his experiment however the items in question were cleverly hidden during rainy days. This left him wandering the library. He had already accumulated a large pile of books, most of them he had written, hope into figure out what he could work on next. Basically he wound up with nothing.

Closing the book he set it down on the growing pile on the table. Looking out of the window he pushed his reading glasses up as they had started to travel. It was about that time of the year again that the sky became fickle. Today's rain was an example of that. Honestly if it was not for his experiments he wouldn't mind the rain. In fact it was because of the rain that he had came up with the idea for a shower in their bathroom. Raph obviously couldn't fit in the small metal tub they had acquired from the city a few years back so to accommodate for his size he created the shower. The plumbing was an easy thing to make however placing it in the already finished walls did prove difficult. But because he was resourceful he found a way around it.

Giving a sigh he stood from his chair and began to place all his books back on the bookshelf he took them from. Of course all his books were in alphabetical order and once the last was placed neatly back into its correct spot Don turned and made his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him Donnie was about to go to his room when he caught the sounds of someone sleeping. Thinking it was Mikey he pulled out his pea shooter but instead of loading it with said pea he reached inside the ouch that was tied to his sash and brought out one of his new experimental mosquito darts. These darts were made to collect the blood of animals once they landed on said animal and then fall off to gently land on a branch or object near by once the animal ran away.

Placing the dart into the tube Donnie wet his lips with excitement. Although he was not the joker of the family, which Mikey rightfully claimed to be, he still liked to pull a few pranks here and there and a sleeping Mikey was a perfect target. Sneaking against the wall he inched his way closer and closer until he was at the corner where the stairs met the second floor. Don tried to cover the snicker and calm himself down. Can't have himself accidentally inhaling the darn dart after all. With another wet swipe to his lips Don, with his ninja like speed, spun around the corner and shot the dart out at what he had though had been Mikey.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my goodness!" Donnie whispered as he quickly hid the pea shooter behind the statue next to him before making his way to her. His feet thudded as he ran down the wooden steps. Coming up to her he bent down to check on her. Seeing the dart he quickly removed it just as she turned to look at him.

"What was that?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck. Kamila looked at him and then followed his arm that was still trying to hide the dart.

"Don't mind that, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I guess." Kamila brought her hand back but the tint of red that stained her fingers brought her attention from the tall turtle practically looming over her to her blood covered fingers. Immediately she felt her stomach churn and her face paled slightly. "Ooor maybe not."

When Don saw her pale his nervousness grew. Before she could faint he caught her but just because he had her did not mean that it stopped his hands from shaking. He needed to look over the spot that the dart had hit and her being a limp noodle was not helping. Maybe if he took her to the library he could lay her on the couch that was there he could check it? Could he even lift her though? She didn't look like she weighed much so maybe he could do it.

Moving his hands to loop around her legs and back he lifted her up expecting her to be heavier but to his surprise she weighed practically nothing. Odd. Given her height and body build she should weigh a good 150 or so. Yet here she weighed somewhere around 100, maybe even 90? Definitely a sign of undernourishment. Was it because of her working to hard? She did make a ton of food for them but always ate very little. Did she think they would reprimand her if she took more? Was she acting like she was when they let her stay in their old house? Questions squirmed and piled one over the other in his brain but he knew at this moment what was more important. So he got to his feet and proceeded to make his way to the library.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: *wiggles eyebrows* Guess whats happening next! Me stuffing my face with leftover halloween candy thats what!! *destroys what was left of my niece's candy bag***

 **Review to support or give ideas, PM to say Hi!! Love those Hi's!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: hey hows it going? heres another chapter for everyone that I hope ya'll enjoy. nothing to dramatic just yet though, sorry.**

Chapter 6 - The Orange Sparkler Pt. 2

Kamila woke to something warm pressed to her forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and at first she thought she was in the dark part of her room, however, she soon realized that it was the library. The windows were closed to prevent the rain from entering and the sun was facing the other side of the house causing the room to look darker than it actually was outside. From what she could see she was laying down on one of the long couches near the library's entrance. But how did she get here? Wasn't she downstairs earlier? And what was on her head?

Raising a hand she tried to lift what ever it was only to find that it jumped away from her. It was then that she saw the blur of green from the top of her head move and she soon realized that it was one of the boys. And not just any boy but Donatello. Tilting her head she stiffened when she also realized that not only that it was Donnie's hand on her head but the fact that her head was also resting on his lap. Her face was easy to see as it had darkened in the semi lit room but instead of panicking she steeled herself.

"What happened?" she asked sitting herself up finding Don's hand lifting as she did so.

"You, uh, fainted. You are more than likely anemic so I brought you here to rest. How are you now? Are you in any pain?"

"N-no." Kamila answered. "I seem to be fine now."

"Well just in case I want you to rest for a bit longer and don't worry about the rest of your chores. I'll talk to master Splinter about not working tomorrow." Donnie explained. Getting up he went over to the book case and lightly pulled out a thin book with orange red binding. Flipping it open he turned to a page in the middle and showed what was inside to her. The pages had a drawing of a person and several long paragraphs explaining what Don believed she was ailing from. "Anemia in humans is usually due to malnutrition and because you have not put on much weight since you have been here I suggest an extra helping during meals."

Kamila read what she could of the squiggled words and from what Don and the page said her faintness was probably due to her lack of vitamins and iron. "I suppose I have to don't I?" She asked glancing up at Don. The look he gave told her she had no choice. "But I -"

Don cut her off, " You still believe that you do not deserve more food because this place is not your home. You think that if you not being selfish helps we will not reprimand you on your actions and make you feel you do not deserve it. That is what you believe, and you are wrong." He stated snapping the book shut. This caused her to jump in her seat. "How many times must I tell you that you deserve to stay and enjoy this place just like any of us? We will not reprimand or correct you for satisfying your basic needs or having fun. Although Mikey is a bad example I want you to look over his own books. Do not be weary of being selfish or having any fun now and again. This place is your home just as much as it is ours."

"Your starting to sound like Master Splinter. He told me the same thing a few days ago."

"I know I was there." Don said crossing his arms. He had been tailing her around ever since she had arrived. Everything she did, everything she spoke, even what she wore was noted in one of his books. He told himself it was research on human behavior. That's all it was. That's all it had to be. But every time she smiled or every time she spoke he started to wish that those were directed at him. Of course Mikey was the one to make her smile. Raph would sit and listen to her babble, Leo would protect her from Raphs angry fits, but what could he do for her? Master Splinter was her new mentor so any advise or guidance was taken directly to him. She didn't need him to be smart when she had someone far wiser. This made him feel sort of left out. This only fueled his sneaky following more. He had seen her go with Master Splinter to look for mushrooms a few days back and had seen her stumble but the reason why had not dawned on him until today. He had seen his master help her and heard him order her to take it easy but the severity of his words did not stay with her. He had to make it a point that she, under any circumstances, was to reframe from resting.

His words made her brow arch in confusion. How could he have seen her? She had fallen on her way back from picking mushrooms in the woods. For him to have seen meant that he had either been there before she or he had been following her and from the way he had started to fidget as she kept quiet made her realize it was the later. So he had followed her and Master Splinter. It was not a big thing to her but it did leave her asking on what else he was doing and why. Sooner than she wanted her thoughts began to wander and just as they started she shut the door on them. 'Good god Kamila what were you about to think?' She asked herself. Soon enough she felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment. She needed a distraction quick.

Looking away from Don she turned her eyes to the bookshelves and immediately went for the first book she saw. Getting up she went past him and grabbed a brown leather book with an image of a sparrow. "Fine. If I am to rest then I guess I will need something to help make the time go by. This story looks familiar." Suddenly she felt the hairs, and scales, on the back of her neck rise. She didn't have to look to tell that Don was now standing behind her. He loomed over her glancing at the book in question. He was so close she could feel his heat warming her back and dare she say she could even smell the oils she used on his clothing yesterday to clean them like he had asked. Lavender and Baby's Breath. A relaxing smell with a subtle hint of sweet. The fact that it was raining didn't help either. The smell of fresh rain with the oils make him smell like an untouched field after a thunder storm. It made her shiver.

"The Sparrow and the Pearl. A childish story Mikey likes to read."

His words snapped her out of her daze. "Childish?" She asked turning to him. "Ok yes this is a story for children but if you look into it this story is kind of dark."

Don took the book from her gently and opened it. Placing a hand on his hip he lifted the book higher for him to read. "From what I can see it is a dull story about revenge."

"Its not just about revenge." Kamila said snatching the book back. Flipping the page she gestured over to the table for them to sit. Don moved back a step allowing her to freely move past. He followed her to the table and took the seat next to her. When she had seated herself she placed the book between them and began to explain the story in detail.

The Sparrow and the Pearl, was a story about a few sparrows that lived in a willow tree. Before the summer started an army of hawks took over the land and the willow tree killing all the birds including the sparrows. However, one of the sparrows lives and falls in the river where it is taken to the ocean. Kamila explains that the sparrow wakes to find that it had been swallowed by a giant magical clam who grants him his pearl to save his home. The sparrow swallows the pearl and then turns into a fire breathing dragon.

"And this is where he goes back home and saves everyone. Hence the ending of a child's story." Don interrupted.

"Actually he does not actually save them." Kamila said flipping a few pages ahead. "See? He goes back home to find that the hawks were feasting on his family and he becomes so angry that he sets the whole forest on fire killing everything and everyone."

Don read the next few pages and sure enough the dragon had been so angry that he had actually set the forest including the willow where he had lived in flames. "But now that he had destroyed his home what was the point of eating the pearl?" Donnie questioned.

In the span of two hours they discussed the meaning and the outcome of the story. Don had realized that Kamila had just a calculated and thought out mentality as he had. This lead them to converse in detail about other stories and their ideas about what they meant and how they could have done better to solve the problems they had acquired. It was at this time as they were about to open another book that Kamila noticed the sun shoving its way through the shutter.

Kamila stood and walked over to the window and opened it to see that it had stopped raining. Don watched her in the sunlight. She looked radiant and it swept him into an amerced state. At that moment all he saw was her. The way her dark black hair shined in the light to the way she smiled as the sun warmed her skin. If he was being honest he thought she in this exact moment looked absolutely beautiful. Even when she turned around to look at him he couldn't help the flutter he felt in his chest.

"I guess I should go back home. I'll try to rest a little before dinner." She said coming back around to pick up a book she had yet to read. Pushing in her chair she stood close to Donnie and, gently using her hand to bring his head close, gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said before she walked out of the room.

Mikey had been keeping tabs on his brother Donnie for a long while now. He had noticed that his brothers started to take a liking to Kamila being around but he could tell that Donnie was starting to have more feelings for her then them. From the way he followed her around to secretly helping and checking up on her at night to make sure she was ok. He was all for his brother to get tied up with Kamila. She was perfect for him, in his opinion. She was smart, humble, kind, pretty, and it gave her a reason to stay here forever so he could eat her cooking all the time. All he had to do was just push his brother just enough to actually start getting her to notice his affections.

Coming down the hall from the dojo Mikey noticed Kamila coming done the last few steps. She looked happy and had a slight blush going on as she clutched a book he had seen was from the library. This particular book was from one of Don's private collections meaning that the only way she could have it was if he brought it down from the very top shelf. Given that it also meant that she had just spent time with his brother. This brought a mischievous grin to squiggle wiggle up his face.

Kamila made it down to the last step when she heard the familiar sounds of Mikey's steps coming towards her. Looking up she smiled at him before accepting his open hand that was extended to her. "What are you up to?" She asked coming closer to loop her arm around his.

"Master Splinter asked me to bring him some parchment paper from the storage house."

"Oh? I'll join you then, I was on my way back to rest for a bit."

"Awesome!" He said excitedly and led her outside.

When they came up to the storage house next to her home Mikey gently released her arm and opened the door for her. Kamila stepped inside and, like she had to do when they removed everything in her house, had to shuffle and watch their steps as they went past the large boxes towards the back. There they found a large shelf that held smaller boxes and neatly placed scrolls. Mikey was the first to rummage through the box closest to him. Kamila on the other hand looked around else where.

There were more things in this storage house than what was in hers. There were larger statues and objects here that were not only gorgeous but irksome because the fact that they were covered in dust and hiding away bothered her. She loved everything the boys created. How could she not when everything they did make was absolutely gorgeous? Tip toeing her way over to one of the statues she notices a open box containing what looked like letters. Coming closer she reached into the box to pull one out only to realize that is was a poem. In fact, the box was filled with them. The one in her hand was written in Leo's handwriting. Neat and to the point. The poem itself was the same and made her curious to see if there were some from the others.

"Ah I see you found our poems! Master Splinter would make us write them when we were younger. Ugh! I hated it!" Mikey exclaimed looking over towards her.

"I can tell." She giggled as she read one of Mikey's. It was good but you can tell the point where he began to grow bored. If she was being honest they were all good. Leo's always had a point and a meaning, Mikey's were fun and energetic causing the reader to feel the same, and then there were Donnie's. Don's poems were long and detailed. They mostly depicted nature at its purest and, being himself, added a little science notes to it as well. She liked his the most.

"Ah I found it!"

Kamila looked up from the poem to notice that he was already standing next to her with box in hand.

"Oh that's one of Donnie's! pretty boring huh?" Mikey asked shuffling the box so he could hold it with one arm.

"No. Its very beautiful actually. Like in this one," She said lifting the paper, " he talks about the fauna like he has know it forever. Like it is his best friend or someone he looks up to. Its very touching."

"Huh. I guess." He said before turning to go out. "I got what I need. I'll see you at dinner ok?" Mikey asked going to the door.

"Of course!" Kamila smiled making her way out of the house as well with both poem and book in hand.

"Awesome!" Mikey closed the door to the house when she left and the moment he saw her enter her own home he took off like a rocket. Speeding through puddles and bounding into the house he dumped the box inside of Splinters room and took off. Splinter was sitting at his desk when his son came and dumped the box next to him and sped off. Odd. He had not asked for more parchment? Rubbing his beard he shrugged it off.

Thundering up the stairs Mikey ran straight to the library where he knew his brother still was. Coming up to the door he tried to calm himself down to make him look as normal as possible. When he entered he found his older brother sitting by the window, with a book in one hand and his other propped up keeping his head still, as he watched Kamila move about her bedroom. Mikey knew the moment he saw him that he was daydreaming about said girl. This was perfect.

Coming up to his brother he sat next to him where he could see Kamila as well. "What'cha up to bro?" Mikey asked keeping his eyes on him.

"Uh huh." Don said dreamily.

Mikey smirked. "Beautiful day, aint it?"

"Yeah, beautiful."

"So beautiful that you will let me mess with your cultures and un-alphabetize your labels?"

"Yeah, sure." Don agreed continuing to look out the window only to sulk once Kamila gets up and moves to a part of the room he cant see. That was the moment Mikey snapped him out of it.

Slamming his hand on the table he cause his taller brother to jump in his chair. "Dude you need to get a hold of yourself!"

"What on earth are you talking about!? And why are you banging the table!?"

"Dude, bro, you just agreed that I can go to your room and mess it all up."

"I said no such thing! Did I?"

"Exactly. What's going on with ya bro?"

"Nothing is going on. I am perfectly fine!" He said then glanced back out of the window just as Kamila came back into view holding the book she took.

Mikey could visibly see his brother slowly return into that dreamy state and before he lost his brother again he needed to move quick. "You like her don't you?"

Don scoffed. "Of course I like her. We all like her. Even Raph."

"Nah bro! You know what I mean. You like like her. I can see it all over you. The brainsick Donatello is in love."

Don choked on his tongue at this statement and quickly turned away. "Your being ridiculous!"

"Yeah. I sure am." Mikey said with a huff. Standing up he pushed his chair in and before he turned to leave he spoke once more. " Oh, a little birdy told me she likes poetry. Since you obviously don't like her that way maybe I can use that to help her fall in love with me? Dang, in not good at that stuff though."

Suddenly Don jumps out of his chair. Racing to the book case he grabs two to three books and then races out of the library towards his room.

"What's the rush bro?" Mikey asks. He smiled triumphantly knowing his plan had gone exactly as he planned.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Bam! chapter 6 done! this and chapter 5 were supposed to be all 1 chapter but i got distracted. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

 **Review to supposrt the story, PM to say Hi!! love those Hi's!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Moving along the story! drama to come in the next few chapters, also a warning! Those who are sensitive to violence and trigger easily please look out for the warning that will be posted in the chapters ahead.**

Chapter 7 - The Green Brick Road

Kamila took a breath. The rain falling around her avoided her completely. It was like the small droplets were fearful of her. It was odd. Taking a step the wood floor beneath her turned into dead wet grass and she soon found herself standing in a barren field. There was nothing alive here. Even the bugs that could possibly find safety in said field were no where to be seen. The rain continued to pour down around her and in shock she noticed that the water was collecting and rising. It was only seconds before she found herself in 1 to 2, then 3, then 4 feet of water. Kamila began to panic then.

Trying to stay on top of the water she kicked her feet as hard as she could. It was no use though. She soon found herself being pulled under the water by a strong current as it whipped and tugged her feet from under her. The water was churning so bad that it had managed to rip some layers away from her dress leaving it showing her legs and her chest open for all to see. Kamila was scared beyond any fear she had felt before. The water kept pulling and pulling her down into its depts that the water around her grew dark. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out for help. She wanted someone to rescue her but it was like her mouth was glued shut. No matter what she tried it wouldn't open.

Looking up she reached for the light above her. Maybe someone would see her hand? They might right? But Kamila quickly brought it back when she saw something huge swim above her. It was horrid. A true monster of nightmares and it was coming straight for her. Kamila tried to get away. She tried to fight. She tried but when the creatures large mouth opened around her she knew she was doomed.

Kamila woke just as the monster's mouth clamped down on her. She gasped taking in as much air as she now could and clutched the blanket to her breast. Her panic dissipated when she realized she was back inside her room. She sighed in relief but jumped when a sound from her table scared her again. But this creature would do her no harm. In fact, what this little creature was eating might harm it though. There on the table bounced around a little yellow bird. The small thing was pecking and eating the grains of rice she had in a cup for her to cook for breakfast. Realizing that the bird would die from eating to much she got out of bed to shoo it away. It was when she did she noticed the tiny rolled up paper fall from its back before it flew out her window.

Kamila came to the table and picked up the paper delicately. 'What on earth is this?' She thought. Unrolling it she soon realized it was a love poem.

 _My love for you is understanding and passionate._

 _And I promise to be compassionate._

 _My love for you is thoughtful and cherishing._

 _And I promise to be devoted and caring._

 _My love for you is patient and kind._

 _I promise this till the end of time._

 _My love for you is selfless and forgiving._

 _And I promise this for as long as im livi_ ng.

Kamila gasped as she read it. It was a loving and touching poem. Its meaning very clear to her. Smiling she was going to read it again when she heard a knock on her front door. Quickly hiding the note in the inside pocket of her dress she went downstairs to see who it could be. Opening the door she peeked out to see Leo standing there.

"Good morning Leo. What brings you so early?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to the city today."

"The city? Whatever for?" Kamila asked opening the door more. The closest city was the city of Kahé. A large city filled with tons of shops and merchants. Many nobles and Lords come to visit this city as well because of how beautiful it is.

"Well we are hoping to sell some stuff and get supplies. We always go once a year. Would you like for us to bring you anything?"

"Ah, um, yes I do need some things but wouldn't you guys be in danger if you went like this?" Kamila asked concerned.

Leo gave her a genuine smile. "Don't worry. Donnie is smart and made us some good disguises. Its the only reason we are able to go every year in the first place."

"Huh. Then would it be ok if I come with you all? I wont be a burden and I wont get in your way. I promise!" She begged. She knew about the city but she had never been and seeing as they were going maybe they wouldn't mind bringing her along?

"Sure. We are waiting in front but we are still waiting on Master Splinter."

"Great! I'll be there in a minute." Kamila said excitedly as she closed the door and ran upstairs. In as little as five minutes she was fixed up and running out of the house towards where the boys were. The moment she saw them though she nearly mistook them for intruders.

To say that Don was a genius was an understatement. He was so much more and the boys disguises were proof of it. To Kamila's eyes she did not see 4 turtle men instead, she found 4 human monks with wooden shells on their backs. Their skin was no longer green. In fact they each were a different tone of tan matching natural human skin colors. They wore normal monk clothing which consisted of a modest robe and pants but their feet and hands were the only off things. Mikey was the last to fix them as he bound 2 of his 3 fingers in wrapping making it look almost human. Their feet were bound the same but were in large shoes making it comfortable for them to walk around. In all honesty they looked pretty normal.

Coming up to the group she was about to great the boys when Splinter came up beside her. "Good morning miss Kamila. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing fine Master Splinter. How about yourself?"

Splinter looked at the boys and then at her giving her a look like he was already contemplating on staying on the island which made Kamila giggle. "I assume they have told you what we will be doing?"

"Yes, Leo told me but may I ask if it will be alright to come along?"

"Of course my dear. But my only warning is to stay close. This city may seem peaceful but there is always danger watching. Do not wander off by yourself unless they," he pointed over to the boys," are with you."

"Of course. I will stay as close as I can without causing you any trouble as you do business." Kamila said bowing her head.

"Very well then. Oh, here." Splinter reached into his robe and pulled out a cloth bag. "Here is your first pay. I'm sure you will find something while you are in the city and would want to buy it so I am giving it to you a week early."

"Oh, thank you?" Kamila was confused. this coin purse was far larger and heavier than what a normal person should make doing her kind of job. Pulling the string that kept it closed she peeked inside and immediately closed it. "There must be a mistake!" she nearly yelled. "Please take this back!" She said handing the purse back to the elderly rodent.

Splinter chuckled and gently pushed the bag back to her. "No my dear it is correct. One gold piece for every day you work here. So there should be no more than 38 gold pieces in that purse."

Kamila's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water at the shock of it all. In their time money was divided into 2 simple coin pieces. Silver coins and small pressed gold rectangle plates. Five hundred silver coins was equal to one of these gold plates and a person could live off of one gold comfortably for at least two and a half months. For her to have thirty-eight gold pieces was like winning the lottery. Then there was the fact that she was getting it a day! She couldn't believe it!

"I trust you wont spend it all at once?" Splinter asked snapping out of her shock.

"O-of course not." She said quietly before bowing. "Thank you so much!"

Splinter merely gave a chuckle before patting her shoulder and started walking over to the boys. Kamila stood as he left and looked back into the bag. 'Praise the gods.' Kamila thought thanking them for this great kindness. She could feel tears prick her eyes but for the sake of her dignity she blinked them away. Pulling out three gold pieces she placed them inside her inner dress pocket next to her breast where her poem was tucked away in. With a new bounce in her step she rushed back to her house to place the rest of her money away and came back to the boys.

Once she was with them they started to make their way to the edge of the island in the direction of the city. The path they took as worn from cart wheels and constant walking to and from making the ground to compact for plants to grow. The walk wasn't a long one. It led to the area of the island where the trees grew on top of the giant boulders and to a beach riddled with even larger ones. They spanned as far as Kamila could see inside the lake.

Looking around she saw Raph come up to a well placed wooden cart. Of course like everything it was finely crafted and looked strong enough to even carry the said boulders that Raph uses. It already contained some small items and what looked like a tarp. She watched as he pulled it, hecking easily like it weighed nothing, and brought it over to the edge of the water. Leo and Mikey placed the burlap bags they had inside and gave Raph the all clear for him to leave. However there was no bridge or path that would allow her or the others to cross the cold water. How was he going to get the cart and themselves across? To Kamila's amazement Raph lifted the cart like nothing over his head and took off hopping from rock to rock with ease. She stood there in awe until she lost sight of him in the early morning fog.

Leo was the next to hop across. He had bent down and allowed Splinter to climb on his shell before taking off. When she saw this she panicked. how was she going to get across? Would Mikey or Don be willing to take her? She looked at the water and took a step back. Maybe this was a bad idea. But as she took another step she felt someone behind her. The hand that came down on her shoulder made her jump as she turned to look at Mikey.

"You ready, angel cakes?"

Kamila shook her head no.

"Great! Lets go!" He yelled excitedly picking her up.

Kamila clung to Mikey for dear life as he began to jump from rock to rock. Closing her eyes tight she waited for the tell-tell feeling of being dropped into the water. Yet oddly enough the wind stopped whipping around her and she was still. Opening her eyes she peeked around to see they were already on the other side safe and sound.

Loosening her death grip on Mikey she looked around at the dense foliage around them. They were on the other side on the main land and everything around her looked familiar. It kind of made her feel sad. This place was not the whimsical home he had been living in for the past month where she was safe and protected. Here was a world that she knew would be cruel and greedy. On the off hand it made her want to go back to the island.

When Mikey placed her on the ground she saw Splinter go up to the cart. He needed no assistance getting up and sitting himself at the head. Raph then walked around to where the horse hitch was and stood waiting for the go ahead. Leo and Don placed the remaining sacks they had inside the cart and told Master Splinter that everything was ready. Once Raph heard he grabbed the cart and began pulling it down the dirt road.

The group walked leisurely towards their destination. It was sunny but because of the tall trees above them they stayed shady and cool. Kamila stayed close to the cart. She stayed at least an arm length away just in case she needed to take cover she could either slide under or climb on top quickly. Leo was to her left of the cart while Mikey and Donnie were to her right, Mikey being the closest as he started to chat up a storm with her.

"Your going to love it! The food there is amazing and you can totally see the different types of cultures that blend in and mash to make them taste so good! Have you ever tasted a Sweet Rod Roll?"

"No. I don't think I have." Kamila said as Mikey turned towards her, easily walking backwards.

"They are _**amazing**_! They wrap this dough around a rod and cook it and when they do they glaze it with this sugar syrup that gets hard as it bakes! Ugh its so gooood! We need to hurry and get there! I want one so bad!" Mikey began to ramble. He described the sweet bread in great detail explaining how good it was to the point where it actually got annoying. It wasn't that he was being extremely annoying but the fact that they wanted to enjoy their long stroll through the woods quietly incase something or _**someone**_ did manage to come up on them.

"Mikey, go up ahead and check the road. Come back when you see anything." Leo ordered.

"Ok!" Mikey said, his attention snatched away towards his brother. Without missing a beat he happily hopped into one of the trees ahead of them and disappeared. It was actually quite amazing how they were so fast. Being such large creatures and water dwelling ones at that they were surprisingly light footed. Then again Master Splinter has explained that they had been training for their whole lives. The main reason behind it she was still unsure.

During her little time on the island she had come to realize that she was not the only one with secrets. She knew they were keeping something from her. Whether it was because they did not trust her enough or the fact that they just were not aloud to tell her she knew she wouldn't find out. That was fine. She understood. She really did. However, it just irked her that they either ignored her afterwards , lied, or ran away after realizing that she was there. It made her feel like she was living back in that small village again. It made her feel . . . _**alone.**_

Kamila sighed. She was supposed to be excited yet here she was thinking things that were going to bring her down. She really needed to relax. Taking a deep breath she tried to zone out and be absorbed by the relaxing forest around her. The air here was starting to become crisp. It was cool but the sun was not yet ready to let its grip on summer go just yet. The animals around them were still enjoying this. They chirped, singed, and (from the deer that walked in front of them) bleated to one another about how great their day was. The wind was also helping in the ambience around her. It made the trees sound like the gentle waves of the cliffs. Slow and gentle. Soft and relaxing. It was making her feel sleepy.

Kamila didn't knew when she started to drift off the path. She didn't see the trees getting closer and she definitely didn't see the branch that was just about to smack her. But it never got the chance to. Donatello made sure of that. It gave her a shock and snapped her out of her daze. Some how he had appeared in front of her and stopped her from going forward with a well placed hand on her shoulder. It was then that she realized what had happened.

"Im sorry." She said with a slight blush. "I must have zoned out a bit. Its so calm here." She watched as Don looked her over with his eyes. No doubt trying to assess if she was ok. Then he sighed and a look of tired relief masked over his worried one.

When he looked over at the rest of the group so did she but when she did so she realized that she had been left far behind. It then clicked that he had been worried and more than likely scared when he did not see her. Now she felt guilty. She had said she wouldn't cause them any trouble but it seems like she was doing just that. Turning towards the way Leo and the rest were heading she was about to go over when Don moved first.

It came as quite a fright being hoisted so high so fast but the strong yet gentle grip on her legs that sat her comfortably in said arm that showed no signs of faltering. Kamila gasped at the quick action. However she didn't protest one bit though. In fact, she felt like a hormonal teenager again. Like the time she saw the soldiers for the first time. She felt giddy and fawned over them. She blushed at everything they did or said to her making her heart pound out of her chest. It wasn't until she saw the truth about the soldiers that her feelings drastically changed. I mean come on. Who would want to shag men who murdered an old lady. She didn't know, but it sure wasn't going to be her.

When the red on her face dimmed and her heart calmed she smiled down at her tall protector. Leaning her head she rested her own on his, her right cheek tapping the top of his head. She then wrapped her arms around him. Her right coming around his shell to place the hand next to her own forehead while her left arm loosely wrapped around his neck. One would say it looked like she was cradling his head from the position she was in and if she thought about it she actually was. She felt him stiffen under her but continued to walk forward anyways.

"S-so uh... Mikey seemed pretty excited." Don said trying to start a conversation, however, the shakiness and the awkwardness in his voice showed. It made him self-conscious. "Have you ever been to this city?"

"No I haven't. Honestly I am just as excited as Mikey is." Kamila said with a giggle. "In fact, other than the island and my village I haven't been to any other places. I never had it in me to stray to far from there... even when my father would leave. But with you all I feel like all will go well. Don't you agree?."

"Of course, without these disguises we would have never manage to start trading with the city. Plus, with our good reputation we get plenty of business every time we do come."

"Has anyone ever questioned you all on being... well... odd?"

"Yes, actually. There has been some that have tried to push for information but we use the stories that Master Splinter gave to us. They usually leave us alone after a while."

"Has anyone ever gotten a little _to curious?"_ She asked. At her question she felt Don's fingers twitch on her thigh.

"Yes... There was a man that did continue to pester us. He had followed us through the whole city until we left. But even then he still followed."

"What did you all do?" Kamila asked curiously.

"We threw him off of us by hiding. We lost him by jumping into the trees at an intersection. He was honestly mad when he couldn't find us."

"What did he do then?"

"He left. Stayed in the damn trees till Leo gave us the all clear." Raph chimed in. They had caught up to the cart thanks to the fact that he had slowed it down for them.

Donnie then went over to the back and gently removed Kamila from him placing her inside. It was not that she was heavy but for the fact that the needed his arms free incase something did happen. He couldn't take the risk and if she was close to their master then she would be protected as they fought, if it ever came to that. Once she situated herself Raph picked back up the pace again. Don stayed close as they continued to converse. They chatted for quite a while. Often times Leo or Master Splinter would take over the conversation, Raph only giving a short few words here and there. By the time they had finished one conversation another would then be picked up. And at one point a calm debate bounced around the group leaving the woman in a fit of giggles as the situation turned funny.

It was around the time when the sun had started to set that Mikey rejoined the group. He still had that goofy smile on his face and bounced around even as he plopped himself down from the trees to sit next to Kamila. "What's up angel cakes? Hoped Donnie didn't bore you while I was away?" He asked using his left arm to prop himself up as he leaned in towards her. Reaching out with his free hand he picked up a couple strands of her hair and playfully played with them. "Did ya miss me?"

"How's it look up ahead Mikey?" Leo asked a hint of authority in his voice.

Mikey huffed and threw himself back to lay down on the cart. "We're totally fine! Haven't seen a thing since I left. It was sooooooo~ boring."

"How far away from the spot are we?" Raph asked annoyed with his brothers jumping and added weight.

"Just a few minutes away. We should find it before it gets to dark."

Like Mikey had said it only took them a few minutes before they found the spot where they camp. Raph had found their marker, a well placed tree next to an odd shaped rock. Anyone else that saw would have passed by with no interest to it and it was the exact reason they used it. Raph pulled the cart into the foliage off of the road. Kamila ducked her head just incase there were any low hanging branches that she was not able to see. The group walked for another two minutes until they came to a group of thickly clustered trees. Leo was the one to run ahead and move a bush out of the way for them allowing Raph to pull the cart easily into the middle of them. When Raph finally let go of the cart Mikey and Master Splinter nimbly jumped off and proceeded to grab a large sack from inside. Kamila got off as well and looked around. The cluster of trees was in a oval-ish type shape and the center of it was semi clear. Given that some of the dead branches on the ground needed to be picked up and there were a patch of weeds growing here and there it looked somewhat clean. The only real problem was the chill from the air. It was the shiver she received that got her wanting to help them set up camp.

"Where should I build a fire?" Kamila asked as she reached down to pick up a thin stick only to chuck it away when she hears Master Splinter's reply.

"We wont be needing one. We are still to close to the road and these trees are not thick enough to keep the light from a fire from being seen by thieves. We will be safer without it."

Kamila mentally huffed knowing that without the warmth of a fire it was going to be a good while before her body stopped shivering and she would be able to sleep. But Kamila understood and in all honesty she was used to nights like this. It was because of this she had even managed to survive one of the worst winters any of the people of her continent had ever seen. Of course, the fever and sickness she earned afterwards didn't help as she started to prepare for spring.

"Leonardo. Michelangelo. You both will be keeping guard tonight." Master Splinter commanded. Once the boys jumped up and perched themselves inside two of the tallest and thickest trees Splinter situated himself at one of the bases, his walking stick close just in case.

Kamila did the same. Going to the closest tree to her she sat down and tried to get as comfortable as she could. When she did another shiver overtook her followed by a sneeze. This caught Donnie's attention. With out her hearing he had managed to sneak up and sit down next to her. It wasn't until she saw the blanket being held out to her that she jumped. When she realized what it was she guiltily took it.

"It's supposed to get colder tonight. I knew these knuckle heads wouldn't use it but I'm glad I still brought them." He explained.

"Was I that obvious?" Kamila asked looking up to him and then the orange he also offered to her.

"A bit." Don said cheekily as he watched her pout for a second before turning her attention to peeling and eating the orange. He expected her to sit where she was but when he felt her scoot closer to him to the point where their hips touched he was glad for the fact that it was to dark for anyone to see his face turn a darker shade. Then the moment he felt her lean against him was the exact moment he had to keep himself from leaping away in a flustered embarrassed panic. He was used to his brothers leaning on him but this was a woman, a woman he really liked, and the first woman that he had ever met. He had no idea what to do. And he was supposed to be the smartest one dang it!

"Im glad I came with you guys today."

"O-oh? W-why is that?" It took Don everything he had to stop his awkward panic from showing in his voice. But it didn't really work that well.

"Well," she started, " I got to go on an adventure with you guys, I got paid for the first time, and... Oh! I got a very lovely gift from a bird this morning." Kamila felt Don flinch at the last part and looked up at him with a smile. "Do you think that if I leave seeds out for it that it might come again?"

"I-its possible." She heard Donnie say.

"I hope he does. I really liked what he brought me." And with that Kamila began to feel sleepy. It only took a minute before she did manage to give in and let her head rest on Don's arm, the warmth of his skin lulling her further.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Okie dokie folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope ya'll keep reading and reviewing!**

 **WARNING AGAIN! Next chapter will have a scene that may trigger or be unpleasant for some people. Please keep this advised as you continue to read.**

 **Review to help support the story and PM to say HI! Absolutely love those HI's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Warning Due to the Graphic Nature of this chapter please be advised that there is a rated M warning for this story. There will be 1 more warning ( / ) signifying the bigining of the scene and a ( \\\ ) signifying the end. If you do not wish to read this part you may look for the icon shown signifying the end and read from there.**

Chapter 8 - The Secret

Kamila woke to a very excited Mikey shaking her shoulder. He had practically blasted her ears off as he explained that they would be making it to the village before noon today. As he was telling her on how he couldn't wait he gave her an apple and offered her a hand to stand up with. She gladly took both and as she listened, ate, and folded the blanket she was using she noticed that Donnie was not with them.

"Where is Donnie?" she asked taking a bite.

"He was told to scout ahead like I did yesterday. Don't worry he'll be fine. Unlike those fried eggplants at the market! Oooh~ I can already smell them now!"

"Well we are not going to get anything till we sell our things first. You know the rules; no taking off before we are done and you brought it you sell it. Besides your not the only one that wants something." Leo chimed in taking the blanket from Kamila and placing it inside the cart.

"Yeah, I know but I still just want it so bad!"

"No buts." Leo ordered as he pointed to the cart telling him to help move it. The boys pushed the cart out of the cluster of trees and when everything was in order they began to make their way back to the main road.

Like Mikey had said they had arrived at the city by noon. From the outside gates you could hear the chatter and commotion of the city as the people inside were going about their daily lives. The shouts of merchants trying to bring people to their stalls and the bickering of a seller and buyer over prices and the happy talking of people walking on. As they stopped just before they came towards the gates they waited for the last member of their group.

Donnie had spotted them coming about twenty minutes ago. From his perch in the trees he could see no signs of danger or people who would more than likely do them harm. The coast seemed clear but just because he couldn't see danger didn't mean it wasn't there. When the group got closer he silently jumped out of the tree without being seen and made his way towards them. As he got to the group he could see Master Splinter pull over the hood of his disguise. The hood was made specifically for hiding his face. It did a rather good job and made him seem and look like a frail old man.

"Oh there you are!" Kamila said as she turned to see Donnie next to the cart.

"There are a lot of people today." Don said leaning against the cart looking towards Master Splinter and Raph.

"Are there extra guards at the gate?" Splinter asked.

"No. Just the usual two."

"Very well. We will continue then."

"Why does the number of guards matter?" Kamila asked curiously.

Don looked over at her and gave her a smile before coming up to her. "The less guards they have the more work the guards have to do. Those guarding the gate will want people to pass by quicker making their job easier. The good thing with that is they wont ask to many questions and let us pass without much care. But still," Leaning down Don picked up Kamila and placed her inside the cart," this also means thieves and thugs will enter just as easy as we will. It is safer for you to sit in the cart until we get to a less busy and populated part of the city."

"Don't worry angel cakes! We'll be inside and running around in no time." Mikey yelled jumping on the cart to sit right next to her as the cart started to go forward again.

Like Don had explained the guards paid little attention to them. They only looked over the papers that Master Splinter had handed to them, which said that they were allowed to sell in the city, and quickly looked inside one of the bags in the cart and gave them the go ahead to enter the city. When they did Kamila had to close her mouth as she was awestruck by its beauty. The architecture was amazing! The buildings were made out of stone and wood and stood tall and elegantly. The carvings and designs on each of them were equally as breathtaking as each showed off different designs for different shops and places. Then there were the venders and people. They each wore different types of clothing and everyone looked to be from different parts of the world. Kamila had to look away bashfully as a group of scandalously dressed woman walked by and one of them had blown a kiss right at her. The venders themselves were dressed modestly at least. One that had caught her eye was a rather tall man with a long auburn braid that was looped loosely around his neck. He wore a long sleeved shirt and brown pants but the items he sold were quite odd from what she could see. Little carved creatures she had never seen before sat neatly in rows of six on a slanted display. She wondered what they could be.

The first stop they made was at a glass shop. Leo and Master Splinter were the ones that went inside and this was the first of many places they sold their items to. After a minute or two an old man walked outside with them back towards the cart. Kamila watched as Leo pulled out a long box that held his glass pieces and showed them to the older merchant. From what she could see the elderly man had liked what he saw and handed Master Splinter a coin purse and told Leo that he will take two of the boxes. Leo then took the boxes and walked back inside the building along with the merchant to place the boxes inside. This went on for the rest of the shops. In total they visited and sold their things to around 7 to 10 of them, most not wanting none or all of what they had. By the end they had sold all of Raph's wood and stone works, Leo's glass pieces, all of Mikey's paintings, and Donnie's tools he created as well as the fruits and vegetables he grew.

At the end of it all it was still early in the afternoon. Raph was leading the cart and the group to a quiet area of the city close to the back gates. Here they usually stayed while the others did their own shopping. And boy had Mikey waited for this time. He was practically shaking from the excitement as he waited for Master Splinter to give them the all clear. However, the elderly rat took his time as he moved from the front of the cart to the back where Kamila was. Pulling back the hood just a tad he looked at the energized boy and gave a sigh. "You all are free to do as you wish but make sure you are back in 2 hours. We must leave before sunset."

"Finally!" Mikey cheered. He was just about to grab Kamila's hand when she took it away.

"Wait, what about the rest of you?"

"Well me and Donnie get our things from the same place so Donnie will be going with you." Leo explained handing his brother a small note like list. "I will stay here with Master Splinter."

Kamila turned to Raph but before she could ask he just gave a gruff "I don't need noth'en" and sat on one of the empty crates near the cart. She felt bad knowing that Leo and Raph were not coming but felt better knowing that Donnie was and that he would be able to step in just incase Mikey got a little to excited. "Very well," Kamila said getting off the cart, " we will be back soon."

Kamila let Donnie and Mikey lead the way from there. They made their way back the busy part of the city and went through most of the stalls and shop buildings. Donnie got Leo's things first. They were not big things. Only small individual bags that easily fit in the bigger bag Donnie was carrying. Then they moved on to the part of the market where clothes and fabrics were sold. Kamila awed and felt the fabrics as she passed by the ones she liked and it was when she was caught by the beauty of one particular fabric was when the merchant that ran the stall spoke to her.

"You seem like a fine little doll for my fabrics to dress." The skinny feminine looking man said blowing out a puff of smoke from his long pipe. The man wore what looked like a feather boa but upon closer inspection it was actually a very fluffy grey fur pelt around one of his shoulders. His clothes were flamboyant yet pretty and complimented his natural skin tone. His ginger hair was also very pretty. Having it pinned up and curled made him all the more look like a woman. "Yes, very fine indeed."

"Oh, no. I don't think I would do them justice." Kamila said sadly placing the fabric in question back down.

"Humph! You have very low self esteem dear. Come, we'll fix that for you." The man huffed haughtily as he nudged Kamila inside his shop. Donnie and Mikey followed close behind until the man turned and barked at them. "I will deal with you in a moment, or better yet I'll have one of my boys to help you instead so stay out here."

"Wait!" Kamila said turning around to look up to the man. "They are with me and I wont go anywhere without them."

The man looked down at her and then back at Donnie and Mikey. "Fine," he said as he began to push her again, " but they will stay in the lounge. I don't want them stinking up my fabrics with their reptilian musk!"

This caught Kamila's attention. Did he somehow know about what they were!? Did that mean they needed to run? Were they in danger? Looking up at the man he gave her a smile that told her everything she needed to know. He was in disguise as well. But what was he? The only thing that told her he was like the boys was the fang like k9's that poked out of his mouth and the soft velvet like skin on his arms that was way to soft to be human. This also made her tense. Did that mean he knew about her as well?

"Now, now dear. No need to get panicky! I wont tell anyone anything. You see there's something else I have my eyes on." The man said. Kamila felt his hand on her shoulder move fast and before she could slap it away the man pulled away with not only a mischievous grin on his face but two of her 3 gold pieces. "Yeeesss! This is far more interesting and with it I will not only keep my mouth shut but also give my little doll a new wardrobe. What do you say?"

"F-fine!" Kamila didn't want to bite her tongue but she couldn't risk it. "But it cant be all fancy dresses. I need some work clothes and something that I can move easily I-in whoa!" Kamila didn't get to finish telling him what she wanted as he shoved her into a room hidden by a curtain.

"Yes my dear, just leave everything to me and my boys. For now remove those rags so I may measure you."

Rags! Did he just call her clothes rags!?! Well they were old and maybe a bit dirty from the constant use, but they were not rags! However, she did as she was told. Taking off her outer and inner layer of her dress she placed them neatly on the hook on one of the three small walls. As she was removing her slip she felt a hand brush her hair to the side. Jumping away from it she turned to find the man there with one of her scales in hand.

"Hmm... You'd probably want to keep these hidden, but that would mean hiding so much of you. Such a shame." The man said flicking the scale away. "You may keep the slip on if it makes you feel comfortable. I can still get precise measurements with it on."

"Wait. Before we start let me ask you something." Kamila began taking a step back from him. "How did you know-"

"That you and your friends were different? Oh Hun it was easy! Not only do they smell different from these degusting humans but the clothes and items you all wear gave it away. Its obvious you don't come from the city. Your shoes and clothes are all handmade to best suit your sizes and hide whatever your trying to hide. Those shells are also dead giveaways. It was a nice try, it really was. But you cant hide things like this so easily. Especially from someone like me."

"And what exactly are you." Kamila asked moving away again when he tried to reach for her hair again.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." The man said putting said hand on his hip. He watched her for a minute. Her expressions changing as she contemplated on whether she should or shouldn't tell him. The man sighed and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Listen dear, people like us need to be careful of how we show our true selves. If you cant even tell me then how will you ever tell them?"

Kamila jumped and looked up at the man in shock. "How did you know that?" She almost shouted.

"I know because your not the only one that is trying to hide not only just their appearance. I can feel it on you. Like a delicate fabric. If you slip up... it might tear. It might burst out and show what you really are and then what? How will they ever look or think about you again? People like us need to be careful dear. Its in our nature. " The man said leaning down, his hand that was on her shoulder now on her chin raising it a tad to look at him. Their faces came close together and Kamila could hear her heart nearly bust out of her chest from his words and actions. "Now then!" The man suddenly said turning her around to look into a mirror that suddenly appeared on the wall. "Lets get you all 'dolled up'!"

By the end of it all Kamila was an exhausted mess. This crazy man had made her try and put on all sorts of outfits some of which were to scandalous to even wear in public! Kamila thought he was absolutely nuts! However in the end outcome she had several sets of new clothing that was to her liking. Sitting on a cushioned chair this odd man had his 'boys' bring in for her she tried to catch her breath. The outfit she was wearing now was a simple coral colored 2 layered tied dress. Thin and loose enough to keep her cool yet long enough to cover her scales on her arms and legs.

"Alright my little doll! I have seen enough of my masterpieces to know what suits you best and with this information," he explained using a finger to tap on the book held by a young man with light brown hair, " I can beguine with making new outfits that will make you look stunning!"

Kamila sat herself up when she noticed him move towards her again. Thinking that he was going to change her into another outfit she stood and waited for him to help her get out of the outfit she was now in. Instead, she was shocked to feel his lips on hers. The fuck!? Did he just kiss her? The hell!? She mentally screamed curses to the universe seeing as how saying them out loud right now would more than likely upset this man that knew so much about her where as she knew so little about him. When he did remove his lips from hers it took everything she had not to smack him. Instead, she settled with pushing him away and scurrying to one of the two corners in the room with a beat red blush on her face.

"Hisuke here will help you undress. As for myself I will talk to your friends to see where I will be sending the rest of your clothes I will be making. The ones you tried on today you can take with you. See you later my little doll!" The man sung as he pulled the curtain away and stepped out of the makeshift room.

Kamila sighed when he finally left her alone, well not completely. The boy he called Hisuke was quiet and gentle with her. Thank the gods for that at least. Standing up she turned her back to him allowing the young kid to untie the bindings which made it easy for her to slip the dress off. When she had done so the boy took the dress and quietly stepped out of the room allowing her to place back on her old clothes in peace. Finished she then stepped out and away from the changing room and made her way back to her own boys.

Mikey and Donnie were standing and talking to the man that practically kidnapped Kamila. He stood there happy as could be with one hand on his hip and the other holding his long pipe. Donnie had an annoyed look on his face while Mikey was still in awe at all the fancy decorations and artwork inside the shop. As she came closer Donnie turned to look at her. The moment she saw him look her over she could see his face calm a little.

"Are we finished here?" Donnie said turning back to the shop keep.

"Oh yes! Once I finish with them I'll have them sent right away!" The man said a cheeky smile plastered on his face allowing his fangs to be on full display. Kamila didn't know whether is was a warning or a general smile.

"Good." Donnie said going over to Kamila. Wrapping an arm around her he gently guided her out of the shop, her parcel of clothes in his hand. "We need to leave before Mikey starts eating the chairs." At that moment Mikey's stomach gave a loud growl.

Everyone at that moment had different reactions. Kamila and Don both smiled, Donnie's being more reserved. The shop keep had actually gone silent. It was actually the first time Kamila had ever stopped hearing him talk. His boys on the other hand were trying to stifle their giggles only to be quieted by the shop keeps piercing glare. The group then walked out of the shop and back into the busy marketplace. As they left the shop keep went over and leaned on his front door, blowing a plume of smoke from his mouth.

"Mr. Grey." One of the boys asked coming up to their boss. He still had his baby fat on his face making his cheeks look bouncy and making him look super adorable. "Is it really ok to let her leave right now? What about -"

"That's enough little mouse. Remember, no matter what we see we can never change the outcome. Its going to happen whether we keep her here or not." Mr. Grey. explained keeping his eyes on the three people slowly disappearing into the large crowd. "Besides, its the only way she'll be able to fix herself."

"All right Mikey lead us to the food!" Kamila exclaimed happily patting his shoulder.

Mikey waited all day for this moment and now that it was his turn to have fun it was like a cork burst free from a pressured pipe. All the giddy energy that was pent up now came free as he shot through the crowd leading them to where they needed to be. Kamila and Donnie followed leisurely behind him. When they got to the food section of the market Mikey showed them the best places to eat, that were still open. Everything from fried foods, dried, and even baked Mikey showed Kamila all of them that were the best. They even went to a meat bun stall. Which was the exact one they were at now. Mikey had ordered two seeing as how Donnie didn't want anymore. The aroma was tantalizing and Kamila was shocked to see the man making them right in front of them instead of having them premade. She didn't mind the wait though. From the amount of food Mikey, and Donnie due to his talk about her losing to much weight, she was already starting to feel full. She was actually glad for the breather.

Mikey said he would wait for them to finish so Donnie led her to a calm part of the market where the crowed thinned and made it easier for her to relax. It was here that they were talking about what Donnie was going to invent next. They were both so into the conversation that neither noticed the group of men coming near them, the shortest of the group staring a little to intently at Kamila.

"What about if we could use a spring? would that -oof!" Kamila fell to the ground hard as someone from behind her pushed her aside.

"You stupid wench! Watch where the fuck your going!" The short man yelled dusting off his shoulder.

Donnie glared at the man as he bent down to help pick her up. "She is sorry. She did not mean anything by it."

"Fuck off to your temple monk! I only have business with this whore!"

"She is with me. Whatever business you have with her will also be business of mine." Donnie explained getting Kamila up onto her feet and behind him where he knew she would be safe.

"So the whore fucks monks as well? Gets it from anyone she can huh? Good, cus im gana need some compensation for my ruined clothes." The man sneered gesturing to his sleeve where an obvious tear was. However the tear was old and you could see the worn edges signifying that this tear happened long before Kamila arrived in the city. "Hand her over monk."

"I will not but this should be enough to cover your clothes. Take it and leave us be." Donnie bargained handing him a gold piece. But the man wasn't taking it. Instead he smacked Don's hand away causing the piece to fall into a couple of crates close by.

"We don't want your worship money! Now step aside or else! Do you know who I am? I am Kaéda! Top soldier and student of the notorious Master Shredder! If you don't want to get torn to pieces then move aside!" The man yelled furious he was not getting his way but that quickly changed when he felt something smash onto of his head.

Mikey arrived just in time and when he saw the situation he knew he needed to cause a distraction or else this was going to go bad very quickly. Reluctantly he came up from behind and smashed one of the meat buns in the mans face and kicked him hard enough to cause him to fall face first into the dirt ground. It was at this moment that Donnie turned around, picked up Kamila, and both brothers took off into the crowd.

"After them!!" Kaéda yelled getting to his knees and wiping what he could of the hot meat bun off of his face. "I want them dead!" His men took off after them.

Kamila saw the men coming and warned the boys. She felt Donnie's hold on her tighten and as they got to an even more crowded part of the market they turned and went into a dark alley. Donnie didn't put her down, instead, his hold on her remained as he turned to his brother.

"Keep them distracted as I get her to the others. when you think you lost them come find us." Donnie commanded.

"Got it!" Mikey agreed. He watched as Donnie gave him a nod and jumped up to propel himself up and onto the roof of the building. When his brother was out of sight he ran out of the alley, caught the men's' attentions and lead them away from where his brother was.

Kamila clenched tightly to Donnie as he propelled them up and over the roof of the building. She felt the wind whip and blow around her from being so high. She didn't even bother opening her eyes. She knew that if she did he would close them back again. Then she felt him rush forward. The taps of his feet being missed as he ran past roof after roof in the direction he knew it was safe and that place was with his other brothers and Master Splinter. Then she felt him descend. It was short and in a matter of seconds the sounds of the city grew quiet and she couldn't smell the food from the venders either. What shocked her though was the feeling of Donnie placing her back on the ground.

Opening her eyes she noticed they were back at the area where his brothers were but they were hiding around the building that led them to the others. Kamila was going to ask questions. She was going to ask why Mikey was the only one to lead them away? Why were they hiding from his brothers and Master Splinter? But Mikey's return and happy attitude caused her to stop.

"Hey angel cakes! Don't worry about them, ok? They wont be able to find us." Mikey explained patting his brother on the shoulder and giving her a triumphant smile. "I made sure of that!"

"Then lets go. The more distance we put between us and them the better." Don stated.

"Between you and who?" Leo asked from behind scaring them out of their skins.

"T-the merchants bro! Ya know how t-they get around this time. Always want to get rid of everything at the last minute and chase down customers!" Mikey tried to lie.

Leo gave them a look that said he knew something was up but was to tired to push the situation. With a sigh he turned around and gestured for them to follow. The four of them made it back to the cart and after Donnie and Mikey placed the items they were carrying inside, including on waiting for Kamila and Master Splinter, they started to make their way to the closest gate.

When they arrived at the cluster of trees to rest for the night Kamila and the group were honestly exhausted. Not only did Kamila need a good rest she needed to clean herself up. Her clothes smelled and her arms and body was sticky with sweat from their heart racing encounter. She didn't want to know how badly she actually did smell. Which meant that she needed to find a stream to freshen up in. But where was she going to find one? There were none she could see on their way here and she didn't hear any moving water close by. Maybe the boys knew?

"Hey Mikey?"

"Yes~" He sing songed.

"Is there a stream close to here? I want to clean myself up a bit."

"Absolutely! Look." He said motioning his hand for her to follow. Coming around the trees he brought her out a bit until they stepped onto a long game trail. "Go straight this way and the second right will lead you to it. Its not super deep but it should be deep enough for you do your thing."

Kamila nodded and thanked him before he went back to the others. Following what he told her Kamila followed the trail for quite a ways before she found the first right. Bypassing it she searched for the second one. It wasn't that far away and led her down a small slope and face to face with the stream he had told her about. The edges were littered with small smooth stones. The water itself was like Mikey had said it didn't look to deep and more than likely would barely come up to her breasts.

Smiling to herself Kamila went to a fallen dead tree and began to strip. Untying the sash that was tied around her waist she delicately hung it over one of the branches. then she took off her first and second layers of her dress, making sure her last gold piece stayed inside the inner pocket. Then lastly she tried to remove her slip but a sound from behind caught her attention.

 **(/ Warning violent and graphic scene ahead to skip look for Bold typed note below)**

In an attempt to see what gad made the noise she tried to turn around but once she did she was met with a hard blow to the side of her head. Kamila fell to the ground dazed, shocked, and confused as to what on earth had happened. Then she heard it. The disgusting voice that made her not only feel scared but also repulsed.

"Your friends are pretty sneaky you know that whore?" Kaéda asked with an annoyed look.

Kamila then heard someone else move behind her. she tried to get up and away but this other man had grabbed her by the hair and pulled up on it causing her to stand less the man tried to rip it out of her head.

"Ya see, all I wanted was a little compensation. It wasn't going to be much. Just get me off a little and that was it. But then your fucking friend did what he did and you made me and my friends chase and look for you all over town. But you see, whore, hunting down pretty little things like yourself," he explained pulling out a hook like sharp metal claw, " drives me wild."

Kamila gasped at the realization of what was now going to happen. She couldn't let them do this to her. Not without her fighting every step of the way.

"Keep an eye out for those monks." Kaéda commanded.

Two of the four other men turned away from them but the one holding her hair remained and the fourth was going to help restrain her. Kamila needed to think. She needed to escape before the other one could grab here. But where? where could she go? She thought about it as the adrenalin and fear sunk in. That's when she spotted the water. If she can get to it she could swim away and get the boys attention. All she needed to do was get the man off of her. Raising her leg she kicked him, similar to that of a horse, in the groin. His hold on her hair did loosen and she used this opportunity to make a run for it.

Getting out of the mans grasp Kamila ran, or at least tried to, for the water. Her feet splashed and slid as she made an attempt for the deeper end. She was almost there. The water was to her knees now. Just a little more!

"Get your ass back here!" The other man yelled as he pulled out a whip. Letting it unravel he gave it a swing before flicking it at her. The whip came at her back hard and sliced open the back part of her slip and cutting into her back. They watched with smug grins as Kamila screamed in pain and fell to on of her knees. When they saw her try and get up again though the man with the whip cracked it again a second time earning another scream yet she still didn't fully go down. It was when he saw her try and get up a third time that he aimed for her neck. The whip shot out and wrapped itself around her neck tightly leaving little room for her to breathe. "I said come back!" The man yelled again roughly pulling back on the whip.

This cause Kamila to fall backwards. She tried to keep her head above the water by trying to stand but every time she did the man pulled again causing her to land back in the water. Eventually she ended up where the water was at her ankles. This was bad! She needed to hurry. She needed to get to the water now! She didn't have much time left before -. She coughed then heard the water behind her splash. It was to late.

"Buahahaha!! Would you fucking look at that!" Kaéda spat. "She's a fucking mermaid!"

The men looked at her with greedy lust filled as they saw her transform. Her legs came together to form a massive betta fish like tail. Her hair had grown at least two feet longer and her scales not only covered 90% of her body now but had changed colors as well. No longer were they translucent light green and blue. Now the scales following her back and arms were a midnight shade of black. The ones under her arms, chest, and under sections transitioned from a dark blue to an emerald green. Her tail sported the same color patterns. Black on top, then blue, than green. However just because she changed did not mean that they were threw with her. No, this only fueled them more to get her.

The rope on her neck constricted tighter as now the two men, not including Kaéda, began to drag her out of the water. Kamila struggled as her airway started to close causing her to gasp. She struggled against the rope pulling and squirming the best she could but it wasn't getting her anywhere. She soon found her body scraping against the pebbled shore once more.

Seeing her where he wanted her Kaéda walked over to her. Stepping close her body he watched as her body froze when she realized he was there. "I wonder." He said fiddling with the hook in his hand. Using one of his legs he slammed it on her stomach causing her to gasp and cough as she tried to keep whatever food she had in it down. While she wasn't moving the man climbed on top of her making sure to be able to look at her face. With his free hand he grabbed the end of her slip and ripped it off. "They say that the meat from a mermaids tail has magical properties once eaten. But I wonder what the slippery cunt of yours can do." The man placed his hand on the slit to her entrance. He pressed hard on it until it parted just enough to get a digit or two in and from there it was fair game.

Kamila lost it when she felt him slip his fingers inside of her. She could feel his fingers wiggle and move around searching inside of her. It made her feel disgusting. She thrashed and screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to get him off of her. It wasn't until he had slid his entire hand inside that she completely snapped. She thrashed around more and more trying to get him off of her but even with all the movement he stayed on top. He was slipping however. His hand came out to help stabilize himself but not the way you'd think. In fact, he used his hook. Stabbing it into her side Kamila roared in pain and agony. Then something in Kamila changed. Like a switch she did not want to turn on something animalistic and primal took over her.

Donnie and the boys had been waiting for Kamila to return for a while. Leo and Mikey were on duty keeping an eye out in the trees while Raph, Master Splinter, and Donnie relaxed on the ground. Donnie already had the blanket ready for Kamila to use and he was hoping she would fall asleep on him again like she did last night. It made his stomach flutter thinking about what she had told him. Maybe when they got back they could talk more? Maybe? Donnie sighed happily as he though about her but that soon changed when the wind did and he caught a disturbing sound.

Donnie jumped up in an instant. It couldn't be. There was no way. Then he heard it again and his heart dropped. Jumping up suddenly, shocking Raph, he grabbed his boa staff from the back of the cart and took off in the direction of the stream. Raph was questioning on where his brother could have been going but then he had heard it to. Not bothering going to get his weapons as well Raph took of in not only the direction of where his brother had gone in but the direction he had heard Kamila's terrorized screams.

The moment the hook punctured and sliced open Kamila was the exact moment Donnie and Raph, as soon as they made it to the stream, got to see her change. Her delicate looking hands turned into clawed weapons. Each finger grew long nails that were sharper then the blade that protruded from where her hip would have been. Then there were her teeth. Dull white little things turned pointed and sharp. Lastly were her eyes that turned from their beautiful emerald green to a black so dark that even Stuart Semple couldn't recreate. Honestly to the man on top of her she looked demonic and if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to stay on her he would have ran away.

Kamila was no longer in control of her actions at this point. The switch pushed her humanity aside only making her feel and think of only one thing, kill. Kaéda didn't know how it happened. It was only in a matter of seconds. Obviously not enough time to see Kamila's fan tail come up from behind him to completely, almost suffocating, wrap around him and then toss him away like he was nothing. But the action caused him to grip the hook tighter and as he flew off the knife sliced deeper and increased the length of the cut. the further his body left hers. What was supposed to be a 4 inch stab wound turned into an 18 inch curved tear that left her howling.

Donnie and Raph made quick work of the look outs. The men didn't even really stand a chance. Although Don had merely knocked out his guy Raph was in no mood for mercy and broke nearly every inch of every bone in his guy's arms. The men that held the whip dropped it immediately as they saw their companions being attacked but when they saw the merciless intent on Don and Raph's faces the tried to run. They tried, they really did, but neither of the turtles was going to have it today.

The moment the rope slipped and Kamila noticed she shot off like a rocket. Thrashing and crawling her way into the water she searched for the fucker that dared try to defile her. Searching in the murky water she spots him as he wades himself back onto dry land. Right now the water was at his hips which meant she needed to act fast. With an easy flick of her tail she bolted like a torpedo and rammed into him. It didn't matter that she had ended up back on dry land from the force she used all she cared about was the panicking man that squirmed underneath her. But the best part was seeing him freeze as she brought his very own hook in clear view in her own hand.

"No. NO! Don't! DON'T!!" But it was to late. Kamila stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. The tried to stop her. He tried to take back the hook. However getting your hand torn down the middle and rendered useless doesn't help all that much. The best part about it that it wasn't even the one he defiled her with. She had better plans for that one. In fact, as he tried to punch her face with said hand she opened her mouth ominously and monstrously wide and clamped down on his ulna. Her teeth sliced easily though his muscle and, with a wiggle of her jaw, scrapped aggravatingly against his bones. Kaéda screamed but she couldn't give a bigger shit.

Pulling the hook from his other arm she brought the bloody thing over to his elbow and in one swipe severed his arm. Kaéda screamed and Kamila basked in the sweet sound. Her revenge was going perfectly. Then he did something that pissed her off. He fainted. No. She wanted to hear him scream. She wanted to hear more! She needed him to wake up. She shook him. She slapped him with her free hand. She even threw his severed hand away to shout bloody murder in his face, not a damn thing happened. It was at that point she saw all the blood he was losing. He was going to die and she wasn't going to hear him scream anymore. This finally threw her over the cliff. Slice, a cut across his face. Slice, another across his chest. Slice after slice in an attempt to get him to wake up or even react but when not even that worked she just began to stab him again. Again and again until his blood coated her face and arms. Over and over until he was unrecognizable. Even getting it stuck into his stomach where when she had ripped it out his intestines came with it. Out came his stomach, out came his spleen, and look even a kidney! In total, if she was able enough to count at this moment, she would have believed she had stabbed him around close to fifty times.

 **(\\\ graphic scene end)**

It was when she was going to add one more to the count she felt arms wrap around her and pull her away. How dare they try and take her away from her kill! She slashed but missed whomever was behind her and by mistake lost her grip on the hook. She tried to grab it but she was again pulled away from it was well. Kamila roared. Using her nails she clawed at the arms of the person who was dragging her further onto the land. She hated them to now. How dare they! How could they! They would die as well! Then there was a whisper. A soft sweet sound in her ear. The warm breath against her cold wet hair. Speaking to her so kindly as if it had known her for a life time.

"Its ok now. I got you Dove."

Dove? Who the fuck was that!? Certainly not her. Turning to see and claw out the face of the male behind her Kamila froze as it was easily caught and her body was slammed and trapped in a tight hug.

"Its alright. Your ok now."

Kamila then recognized who it was. Her angry ferocious look turned shocked. She tried to hold back her tears. She forced herself to hide them. She wanted so desperately not to let them go but as the warmth and gentleness of Donnie's arms pulled her onto his lap her 'kill or be killed' animalistic side faded. Her hands, teeth and eyes went back to normal along with her now dried legs. She didn't want to weep. She didn't want to be touched. But no matter how hard she tried to push him away he held her tighter.

Donnie checked her over while she had calmed down dome. She was naked and shivering from the cold air. Then she flinched as his hand gripped her side slightly and it was when he looked down he saw the blood leaking out of the slash on her body. It started from her upper hip and traveled down her thigh barely stopping as it came to her calve. It looked deep and it was more than likely the adrenaline still running through her that she herself hadn't passed out. Donnie's rationality kicked in then. He needed to move fast and close the wound before she could lose any more blood.

Jetting to his feet he paid no mind to Raph as he took care of the fleeing attackers and went back to the camp. Being light-footed was a god sent as it made the journey easier on Kamila. If it had been Mikey taking her back he was pretty sure that Mikey would have caused more harm than good as his thuds and stomps would have reopened the clotted vessels and more than likely driven up her pain range. He made sure she stayed still in his arms. He couldn't risk her lashing out or reacting as the wind around him picked up.

When he got back to the cluster of trees Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter were curious as to why they had taken off in such a hurry. When their eyes fell on Kamila though they immediately jumped to their feet. Leo and Mikey jumped down from the trees and rushed over to them as Don placed Kamila on the back of the cart. Mikey was in shock. He wanted to touch her but when seeing her wound retreated his hands away. Leo and Master Splinter didn't however. As Splinter looked her over Leo placed a hand on her head and began to pet it as he tried to figure out how this could have happened. His hand stilling as he realized she was naked. For her own modesty he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her except for the part where Splinter was assessing.

"What the hell happened?" Leo barked turning to Donnie.

"She was attacked." Donnie tried to explain.

"By who?! How could anyone else have known where she was besides us?" Leo was starting to get angry. How dare something like this happen under his watch.

"It doesn't matter. We took care of them-"

"Them? Who the hell are they Donnie?"

"Their from the city." Mikey spoke up. "When we were looking around a group of thugs started pestering her so we ran. I thought I had lost them."

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"We -"

"It doesn't matter." Splinter cut in next. "The important thing is that they have been taken care of. Our main priority now should be keeping her alive. Where is Raphael?" As Splinter asked Raph appeared from the brush and came up to the group blood coating his fists. Splinter sighed seeing this but continued with what he was going to say. "I will do what I can now but we need to go back home for me to properly heal her. Leo, put the tarp up to give us some privacy. The rest of you get us out of here."

Leo and the boys did as they were told. Leo creating a tent on the cart with the tarp allowed Splinter to work on her in privacy as he had to remove more of the blanket. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey helped get the cart out of the cluster of trees and back on the main road that led home.

The ride back home was not a comfortable one for Kamila. The bumps and jostling from the cart caused her to moan and weep. Her leg had stopped bleeding but without any pain killers or anesthetic it hurt extremely. Even the air that blew through the tarp was painful and her cries made the boys all the more guilty. It wasn't even halfway that she had passed out again from the pain causing Splinter to have a mild heart attack as he had thought the worst. In reality it was an agonizing trip back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**TheGreatTigerGoddess:** ***sucks on a straw in a 7/11 cup only to come up empty.***

 **Huh I know there was something in here a min ago.**

 ***opens lid and sees the only reviews by** **CottonCandy23 abd Rinpup14 as tiny specks in the cup***

 **Well shit...Ok guys heres the thing.**

 ***places cup on table***

 **This cup here represents my enthusiasim for creating this story. This cup of enthusiasim is filled by only the support given to me by you.**

 ***points at camera***

 **Without this atleast 1/4th of the way filled I will lose intrest in writing quickly. For example my JW-A New Caretaker story has 160 and up reviews and those lovely readers are going to get a wonderfull surprise towards the end of the month for their life giving support. That cup is spilling over and honestly I cant drink it all to keep it from doing so. Your probrably thinking 'oh 160 is a lot', but i still need more! I want all the helpfull reviews!! Thats right!! I said it!! Im a review whore!! I need reviews to survive!! And If you want more chapters as good and as long as the last one then Review!** **thank you. :3**

 **P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Cottoncandy and Rinpup. Love ya! Mua** **h!**

Chapter 9 - Alchemy On The Heart

It had been almost a month and a half since the incident with Shredder's men had taken place. After the boys had brought Kamila back to their island Splinter had them immediately bring her into the main house and began to do as much as he could to save her leg. The medicine he gave her was potent. It worked immediately to calm her down and knock her out to where he could easily, along with the help of Donatello, clean and close her wound without the fear of her waking up and making their work harder. It was well after dawn when they had finished though. Everyone was exhausted but no one dared to sleep until several days had gone by. During those long days she had caught a fever. The boys thought that maybe she had an infection but thankfully it had been due to her being wet from the ride back and the exhaustion.

When Kamila did wake up after about a week she didn't want to see anyone except for Master Splinter who didn't give her an option to refuse. However, she didn't stay in the main house for long. In the dead of night and with fear from the nightmares she had been having fueling her actions she had snuck out with no one hearing to her own home. When Splinter had gone to bring her breakfast that morning and found her gone he only had to follow the blood and bandages left behind to know where she had gone. She had received a hard scolding that day but assured the cowering girl that she was as safe as could be on the island and close to them. By then he had restiched and rebadged her before giving her a tea to drink every day to keep the nightmares away. The sad thing was, the damage was not so easily to get rid off with just tea.

At a month her leg was better and she was able to walk on her own. Splinter had told her that she was not to work though. He had seen it in her eyes and knew that it would do her no good to put her to work in her condition. But without anything to keep her mind distracted she soon found her self becoming depressed. She pushed away everyone by then and locked herself away in her home. She didn't even bother reading the notes that the birds would come and bring her. They stayed unopened on the now dust covered table. She even rarely ate anything now and it made Donnie extremely concerned. He had made sure to have his brothers not question her about what they had seen or heard from what he and Raph had explained to them. Especially about the part about her being a siren.

Speaking of Donnie, he and Mikey were off the island collecting saplings to replant on it. Both Mikey and Don carried baskets slung over one of their arms and gently pried the young trees out of the ground without damaging the roots. They had so far collected a decent amount when they had decided to take a break. Both sat in a shaded part of the forest. Although they had not done enough work to make them tired they both looked exhausted.

Fiddling with a twig Mikey tried his best to stay positive. "When do you thing she will come back?" He asked quietly.

Don looked over at his brother. He knew that Mikey felt guilty for what had happened to her. But it was not his fault. Don thought he himself was the one to blame. He should have seen the men coming and defused the situation before it could have ever started. He should have known that those men were not going to give up just like that, so easily. He should have known she was going to move away from the group and guarded her while her back was turned and defenseless. He should have, but he didn't. It pissed him off. "Splinter said she will be better soon. We just have to keep giving her space or until she comes to us."

"I know that." Mikey said flicking the twig away. "I just wish she'd come back soon... I miss her."

"I know." Don agreed before thinking. 'I miss her to.' The boys fell silent after that. They sat there for a good ten minutes before they had decided to get up but as they got to their feet something large ran past them.

Mikey upon recognizing what it was cheered up. Bringing his hands to his mouth he shouted its name. "Hey Jess! Where ya going?"

The creature named Jess halted in its tracks and turned around alarmed. Her ears recognizing who had called her caused her to rush back over. Jess' hooves dug into the earth as the young centaur made quick work back over to the two turtles. "Hey guys! I was just heading up to drop this here package off at yer place. Good thing I caught ya! Saved me the trouble." She laughed wiping away sweat from her forehead, her short dark grey hair sticking to it. "Its from that fancy guy Grey. Since when did ya start doing business with him?"

"We didn't our friend did. Practically dragged her into his store and made her buy everything." Mikey explained.

"I know, I'm basically carrying his dang whole shop on my back." Jess joked turning to unhook the 2 packages off of her back. "And since when did you have any lady friends besides me? She yer girlfriend?"

"No but she is super cool Jess! She has been staying with us for a while now and she makes the best food ever!" Mikey said happily.

"Well then I might have to swing by tomorrow to taste some of it if it makes you look that happy." Jess said handing the packages to Don.

"I don't think she will cook anything any time soon though Jess. She hasn't been herself lately." Mikey explained his gloom returning.

Jess saw this and gave him the best reassuring smile she could before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry your bald green head to much. I'm sure after she gets this here package she'll cheer right up. And besides no one can stay gloomy when they got you around to cheer them up. Now let me see that smile!" She commanded pinching both of his cheeks gently. She tugged and squished his face as much as it took until that goofy grin returned on him. Pulling away when she saw it she turned back to the way she came. "Alright you guys I got to go. Tell yer friend I said hi and that I hope she feels better soon, Ok? See ya!" She shouted before trotting back into the thicker part of the woods back where she had came.

After their visit the boys finished picking up the saplings and made their way back to the island. With full baskets and packages in hand they dropped off the saplings in Raph's workshop before making their way back to the main house. Don stops midway though and glances over to where Kamila's home was. He fiddled with the binding of the package in his hand as he contemplated on whether or not he should go and give it to her. Should he? Would she be mad with him? Would it make her upset? Don chewed on his lip as he thought out every possible reason not to go.

"Dude. I think you should." Mikey said sneakily popping up next to him causing Don to jump.

"But what about what Master Splinter told us?" He asked.

"Yeah but Jess is a girl. She knows what makes them feel better. She even said that maybe she would cheer up if she got these." Mikey handed his brother the package. "I think she would be right."

Don sighed. Taking the package he left his brother and made his way over to her house. Climbing the stairs he looked up to see three birds sitting there. Each one chirped happily and pecked at the notes tied to their back. One even tried to go over to the window but because it was closed it wasn't able to enter.

Kamila layed in her bed facing the wall. The blankets she had covered her and shielded her from the light from the window. More scales had appeared on her body from what had happened. Her arms were now halfway covered in those translucent scales but her legs stayed with the bolder darker colored ones. Usually by now they would have disappeared after the third or fourth day after she turned and released that side of her. They should have been gone but they weren't and it scared her. She hated that part of her curse. She despised it. That murderous lusting beast she turns into caused her so much trouble over the years. At first it only took control for a few seconds. Just an instant here and there where it whispered and demanded her with out her control to do all these horrible things and it disgusted her. The worse part of it though was the fact that the boys had seen her like that. They now knew what she really was as well now. No longer was she going to be the simple fish scaled woman that cleaned their house. No. Now she was the murderous Siren.

Although Splinter did not treat her any differently she felt that the boys would. That the moment they laid eyes on her they would only see what they saw at that stream. It hurt her. All she wanted was for them to look at her like they always did. But now they knew what she really was she feared the worst. She couldn't bring herself to look into their eyes and see the same looks as the ones the villagers always gave her. So she stayed in her room. She wouldn't dare bring herself to see those same looks. Not from them.

Kamila jumped when she heard the knock on her front door. She kept still. Was it Master Splinter again? She told him she didn't need the tea anymore. Her leg had closed completely so she didn't need any more medical attention. Why was he here? Then she heard the door open and a sneeze she knew well. Donnie! Her body panicked and froze her with each step he took up her steps. 'Go away!' Her brain screamed. 'Don't come in! Don't look at me!' She heard the door knob turn. Kamila shut her eyes as tightly as she could, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Please.'

Don opened the door to her room. Her house was a mess. Dust covered everything and the dishes from past meals layed dirty on the counter and table, they to were dusty. The house looked as if it hadn't been lived in for months. This scared him. Kamila had been weak and skinny before locking herself away. The thought of her refusing to eat because of what had happened would mean she would be nothing more than skin and bones. Or even worse, dead. When he entered he immediately searched for her. A quick movement to his left made him turn to see her cowering under every blanket she had. There was movement under all of them causing the blankets to rise and fall. This reassured him but he was still concerned. Her room looked just like downstairs except the table in here held unopened notes, bird tracks in the dust as well as scattered bird seed from the empty bowl, and a blood stained slip crumpled and tossed on one of the two chairs.

Donnie looked away from the slip. Guilt bubbled up from the sight of it. It also meant that she was naked under those covers. Other than the clothes she had bought the outfit she wore to the city was the only one she owned and those were ruined. Placing the packages next to the wall by the door he took a deep breath in and sat on the foot of her bed facing the window. He sat there quietly for a good minute or two before looking down at his hands. "Your clothes from Grey came in. Jess brought them over. She is a good friend of Mikey's. She looked like the packages were going to make her collapse. You don't have a closet to put these in though. Maybe Raph could make you a dresser for them." He rambled hoping that she would answer or at least acknowledge the conversation. But she seemed to curl herself deeper into her blankets to get away from him.

Donnie sighed and looked over to the table. "Everyone has been worried about you." He whispered. "Leo has been training non stop. Master Splinter even had to get after him after picking a fight with Raph. Usually its the other way around. But I think Mikey misses you the most though. He's been gloomy and mopey. He wants to come and see you but he doesn't want you to be upset with him. None of us want you to be... They all feel guilty for what happened...Even me." Don explained with another sigh. When he didn't get another response he thought about leaving. Maybe he was making her feel worse? Should he have said that to her? Maybe it would be best if he left.

Don was about to get up off of the bed when he felt something lean against his shoulder. He turned to look behind him to see her skinny arms wrap around one of his own. She was still wrapped in her blankets and hid her face from him. However even with the blankets he could still see the tears drip down to not only wet the blanket but also the back of his arm as she rested her head on it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have came to help you sooner. I should have made sure it was even safe to go in the first place. Or better yet told the others what had happened at the market. If they might have known they would have probably taken you to a safer area. But we didn't. I didn't."

"Its not your fault." He heard her say. Her voice was dry and hoarse. He wouldn't doubt it if it was because of all the crying she had done and dehydration from being in her room for so many days. "If I had stayed here... I wouldn't have caused so much trouble."

That was true, but he wouldn't dare tell her. As he was about to tell her something a strong gust of wind unhooked the latch of the window causing it to swing open. The opened window allowed the birds from outside to come in. In a hurry they rushed inside where it was warm and immediately went for the bowl of seeds. However when seeing only the empty shells and no new food they looked over to the two people and chirped at them.

Immediately Donnie got up to close the window. It was the middle of Fall now so the air was chilling. Don wouldn't doubt that it would snow this winter. It was usually a hit or miss. Some winters they hardly got any signs of snow while others they got it two years in a row. Either way he needed to keep the cold air out or else Kamila would end up worse. Padding over to the window he closed it, after the birds dropped the notes and few out, and secured the clasp tightly to where the wind wouldn't dare open it again. He left the shutters open though. She needed the sun and he feared that closeting them would make her feel even more depressed.

Turning around he was about to go back to the bed to try and coax Kamila to eat when he froze. She was standing there on wobbled legs reading the notes. Her body was covered by a thin sheet but Don was able to see her wounded leg. The newly formed scar was not thick but it was wide enough to see from a good distance away. There were no scales growing near it. It was as if they feared the thought of being next to or on it. He watched as she crushed the note in her hand. This surprised and hurt Don. Why had she done that? But his questioned was answered with the full force of Kamila's emotions.

"You are such an idiot." She growled moving away from the table. She held the note tighter as she, very wobbly, rounded the table towards Donnie before looking up at him with fresh angry tears running down her face. "You're supposed to be the smart one! Your supposed to want to stay away from me. Look at me as if im a monster. Treat me like I am a monster!"

Don listened and watched as she ranted. As she stepped closer he saw her leg give out and he moved to catch her before she fell. Her small frame landed in his arms but she, at least tried to, pushed and shoved him away only to be pinned to his chest. "Stop it." She cried, her anger disappearing slowly. "Stop treating me so kindly. Stop touching me like im still normal to you. Like you actually do love me."

"I do though." Don confessed.

"No you don't!" She yelled but clung to him for dear life. "I'm a monster Donnie! I kept what I was a secret from you all. Hid the fact that I was a murderous creature from you! I killed someone! I killed a man, Donnie! How can you say that you love me after seeing me like that?"

"Because you're still you." Lowering his head he buried his chin in her hair. "You're still the kindest, beautiful, selfless person I know. You put other people's needs before your own even when you don't have to. You are smart, sharp, and funny. You even have the power to deal with Mikey when he is off his handle." He chuckled the last comment before going back to being serious. "What happened to you and what you did does not mean that I will see you any differently. It only means that I have to work harder to keep you safe and make you see what I see."

Kamila's hand reached up to cup the side of his face. Pulling back she searched it to see if what he said was true. Another tear rolled down her cheek when she did see the truth. "Then may I be selfish?" She asked sadly. "Can I ask you to never see me any differently?"

"I will never see you any differently whether you do ask me to or not."

Kamila let out a happy breath before looking down at her other hand. Opening it she uncrumpled the note and glanced down at the smudged wrinkled words. "Then..." She began but paused. Taking in a breath she looked back up at Donnie. "...can I really have the love you write about in these poems? Will you love me like you say you do?" She waited a second before suddenly Donnie's face appeared right in front of hers. Their lips crashed together in a meaningful and passionate kiss that forced warmth into her body. Kamila's eyes closed and although she tried to keep her tears at bay one still managed to escape.

Donnie didn't know if his words would be believable if he tried to tell her how much he did love her. He also didn't know if his voice was strong enough to handle such an emotional confession. So with a prayer he tried to show her with this kiss. Her skin scorched him like an inferno but he would never dare pull away. In fact, he wanted to relish in it. Detangling both his arms from the blanket on her he brought one over her shoulders to not only hide her but to bring her closer while the other maneuvered her lower half so that she was now sitting comfortably in his lap. If anyone were to enter her room they would get a clear image of how small she was in that moment compared to him. However, he wouldn't dare let them see her like this. For now she was his and he was going to make sure she knew just how much he loved her.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess:** **waaaaaaah my poor babies! *cries in pillow* Im sorry I made you sad but i cried as well in this chapter. Next one is gana be dramatic though so keep ya peepers out for it.**

 **Review to support the story PM if ya want to say Hi! Love those Hi's!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: *Happy squeals* Yo my other boi going to get his sadness taken away! Cant stand seeing Mikey so sad for to long so lets hurry and make him happy again!**

 **Also for the one that PMed me asking if they did the nasty last chapter the answer is no. Not yet atleast *wink wonk***

Chapter - 10 - Family Tree In A Half Shell

Stepping outside with a broom in one hand Kamila closed her front door. It was the second day after her heartfelt moment with Donnie. Since then he hardly had given her any space. The whole day and even that night he hovered over her like a protective shadow. He never left her side for a moment except for a few times where he had gone to make her something to eat. For lunch and dinner he had prepared her food and made her eat as much as she could. He left little room for arguing.

This morning she was feeling a little better and while Donnie was napping at her table she had gone downstairs and made breakfast for the both of them. Of course Donnie had a panic attack when he woke to not find her in the last spot he had seen her. He almost just about jumped out the window to look for her when he saw her come back in the room with a tray of food. Other than that time she spent cooking or he for her now was the only other time he had left her alone.

Donnie had left after making her get dressed and said he would be back before lunch time. Lunch was still a good hour or two away so while she had this time to herself she decided to clean the house up a bit. Her room took minutes since Donnie had done most of the hard work for her but the down stairs was still a sight for sore eyes. That alone took her an hour to clean and already she was exhausted. The only thing now was just to clean the porch and she would be done.

As she swept Kamila heard rustling from the tree next to her. There was a slight breeze but nothing that would cause that kind of disturbance. She didn't worry though. She knew exactly what and who was causing it. "I can hear you Mikey!" She said going to the next step.

"No you cant." Mikey yelled from in the tree. He waited a good second or two before climbing down to land on the porch. "I can do that for you. You should rest." He tried to reach for the broom but Kamila moved it away.

"No. I've done enough resting. Besides I cant have both you and Don doing everything for me. Although, I could use some help getting some things for lunch. Do you want to help me with that instead?" Kamila asked finishing the last step to turn and look at Mikey.

The smile she gave to him was like the one she always wore and to Mikey it was the bomb that exploded the dam. He didn't want to cry. He had tried not to for so long. He especially didn't want to in front of a girl no less but here he was bawling like a babe as relief washed over him. Relief and guilt washing out and over his face gladly knowing that his friend was back and getting better.

Kamila felt bad for him. She didn't want to see the youngest of the brothers cry. He was supposed to be ecstatic that she was asking for help with lunch, after all it was his favorite part of the day. Placing her broom down she came up the stairs and gave him a tight hug. He accepted it in less than a second and if it wasn't for the fact that Mikey was being delicate with her he would have squeezed back so hard he probably would have snapped her in half. It didn't take long for him to calm back down. Which was a relief for her.

Detaching herself from him she looked up at him with a fake angry look. "Now that your done, mind telling me who this Jess person is?" Kamila pretended to be jealous and turned around away from him and crossed her arms. "And here I thought I was your best friend! Jeeze and to think you know a guy!"

"Wh-what?" Mikey asked shocked until he saw her look back at him with a smile. When he realized what she was doing his heart jumped for joy. He happily played along as well. "Oh yeeeaaah! We've been, like, super best friends for a while now. Totally got the bff bracelets going and everything. We even do each others hair!" He said using his hand to pretend flip his nonexistent hair.

Kamila giggled. "I'm sure you do Mikey."

"Nah, but really though she is cool. You'd be instant friends with her once you guys meet." Mikey explained as he followed her back down the steps towards the farm fields.

"I thought you didn't have any human friends? How did you meet her?" Kamila asked. She didn't hear Donnie say if she was human or not and if he did then she really wasn't paying attention.

"No she isn't human. Jess is a Centaur. Her and her pops do this delivery thing to only people like us. She is super fast though so even if someone saw her they would never catch up. Shoot! One time Master Splinter had us train by trying to catch her! It was super hard!" Mikey explained getting excited the more he talked.

"She only lives with her father?" Kamila asked curiously. Usually in their folktales and lore Centaurs lived in large groups deep in the forests. They never strayed to far from their home and were said do be expert healers due to their vast knowledge of herbs and plants.

"Yeah. The old man kind of got into a disagreement with his group and decided to move to one of the mountains near by. Super grumpy and quiet like Raph but he's still a cool dude."

"Well then I hope I get to meet them sometime soon. They seem like nice people." Kamila said picking up a basket from the side of the main house only to have it snatched away by Mikey. Looking at him she gave him a semi glare knowing he was only trying to help her, even if she has said she didn't want it. But that changed as he gave her a cheeky smile and wiggled his eye brows at her as he raised it higher out of her reach.

"So what shall we have for lunch?" She asked with a defeated huff. Turning back towards the fields they continued to walk.

"Fish sounds good. We have to take some out anyways before the ponds freeze over." Mikey suggested.

"Yeah we can make something with fish. Do you guys have jars to store the rest though? Salted fish for 3 months does get tiresome after a while."

"Oh yeah. Donnie smoked some fish and Leo made jars for canning them a few years back. I'm sure I'd have to look for them but I know we still got them somewhere." Mikey scratched his head as he thought of where his brothers had stored the jars. Lost in thought on lunch the two didn't notice as someone snuck up behind him.

Kamila screamed when she felt arms loop around her waist to lift and pull her away from Mikey. He to screamed, because her's scared the shit out of him, but didn't bother trying to rescue Kamila as he saw who it was that had nabbed her. Kamila on the other hand smacked and kicked trying to get out of whoever held her grasp. It wasn't until she hit his plastron that she realized it was one of the boys. Turning in his grasp she gave an exhausted huff as she looked up at Donnie. "Seriously?" She asked as he set her gently back down. "Did you have to scare me?"

"I didn't mean to. It was not my intention but I... sort of... panicked when I did not see you in your house." Donnie explained looking away as he started to feel embarrassed.

Kamila sighed and crossed her arms loosely before cocking her head to the side. "Where did you go to anyways?"

"I went to speak with Master Splinter. The sole reason I am here now is because he agreed and I would rather take you now than before it got any colder."

"Take me where? I'm not strong enough to leave the Island yet Don and I will not allow you to carry me there either." Kamila was confused. Where on earth was he planning on taking her? Why now of all times and especially why did he have to ask Splinter for permission? Turning to Mikey she gave him a look as if to ask if he knew what he was talking about. Mikey merely gave a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders to let her know he had no idea either. Sighing she uncrossed her arms in defeat. "Is it far?"

"No, but you might need help halfway. Just as long as you stay close we will get there relatively fast." Donnie explained stretching out his hand for her to take.

With one last questioning look at him she gave in and placed her hand in his. But she didn't leave just yet. Turning back to Mikey she gave him a smile. "If you still planned on having fish, Mikey, while I am gone you can get some. I'll make it up to you with them for dinner. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect! "Mikey shouted excitedly before turning around to zip off towards the ponds. "I'll see ya later!"

Kamila chuckled as she saw him sped off. Turning back to Donnie she smiled up at him. "Ok then, lead the way."

Donnie led her back towards the front of the main house and towards a path that was off to the side. This path led towards the part of the island where there were tall thick trees. It was obvious that they were ancient and their roots dug deep into the soil making sure they never would be uprooted. This section was also covered in thick foliage. Enormous ferns and vines covered the ground and trees. It was hard to tell where one began and where the other ended.

Kamila and Donnie walked the path for a good while. She could already feel her leg beguine to cramp but she didn't want Donnie to know. She really was curious as to where on this island he was taking her where she herself hadn't already been. She knew this island like the back of her hand. Every path, every area, even where Mikey's favorite hiding spot was when he wanted to hide from an angry Raphael. Where on Earth was he taking her? And why did he have to ask permission from Master Splinter to show her this place? She followed Donnie closely. He was walking slow for her to keep up and made sure the path was cleared from anything that would cause her to slip or fall. She rolled her eyes at this. She wasn't a toddler. She didn't need him to treat her like one either. She was going to tell him something when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Thankfully she was paying attention and didn't bump or run into him.

They had stopped in front of a tree that had vines covering every inch of it. The tree looked very healthy. Kamila cocked her head to the side. Was this what he wanted to show her? A tree? She waited as he came up to the tree and began to move some of the vines out of the way. When he did so Kamila noticed an entrance that lead into the ground that had been completely hidden by the thick large vines. Immediately she came over to see what was down there. She couldn't see much due to it being dark but she could hear the sound of flowing water coming from the inside.

Kamila looked over at Don silently questioning on if they were going to go down inside. Donnie smiled and walked in first. Holding the vines he reached a hand out for her to take. "Its dark so you will need to hold on to me till we get lower." He explained.

"What's down there, Donnie?" Kamila asked giving her hand to him.

"It's a place very important to us. You'll see once we go down." Donnie's hand guided her inside before letting go of the vines. It was pitch black in the cave. Don made sure she stayed close to him and slowly stepped around the small stalagmites that were close to the path they needed to take. Kamila's eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she could barely see Donnie in front of her.

"I had no idea that there were caves here."

"There are a lot of them. Most lead into the lake but there are three that lead to the main land. We use them sometimes but really we try not to. Can't have anyone see and be nosey." Donnie explained as they rounded a corner. Donnie then let her hand go.

This caused Kamila to nearly have a panic attack. Was he going to leave her here? Where had he gone? Was he still close? Reaching out she searched around when her hand touched something that felt like glass. The moment she touched it a glow of light started to appear. The glow grew brighter quickly allowing her to see the large crystal illuminate what was close to her. Kamila gasped as she looked around. It was like a chain reaction. The cave was filled with crystals as small as a pebble and as large as a house and as one glowed the closest next to it followed until every single one began to glow and fill what she now saw was an enormous room. As her eyes adjusted to the new source of light she was shocked to see a large lake in the middle of the cave. The crystals protruded out of the water and from the ceiling making it look whimsical.

Looking around she searched for Donnie. 'Where on Earth did he disappear to?' She thought to herself. Taking a few steps towards the water a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to shriek. Turning around she realized it was Don and smacked his hand away. "Will you quit scaring me like that!? Why did you leave me?"

"I went to look for the boat we keep in here. It looks like it either drifted off or someone moved it. Either way it looks like we will have to swim." Donnie sighed.

"Swim? I didn't bring any clothes to change into though." She said paling at the fact that she was going to have to swim naked.

"Neither did I." Don said before going to the water. Before his feet touched it he bent and began to take off his pants. Undoing his sash he layed it on one of the crystals.

Kamila felt her face burn as she watched him undress. 'Whoa gods have mercy!' She thought turning away quickly her blush darkening when he turned her way. She kept looking away until she heard him enter the water. Not wanting to stare and giving in she walked over to a cluster of crystals that were a tad taller than her and undressed. Once she had and layed them neatly on the glowing mineral she quickly jumped into the water. She expected it to be cold but as she submerged herself she found that the water was quite warm.

Coming up for air she felt her tail appear and scales grow around her. She took a few gulps of extra air as she calmed her nerves before swimming over to where she had last seen Donnie. Luckily for her he was still there. "I didn't expect the water to be warm. It feels really nice." She said coming up to him.

"It feels amazing during the dead of winter." Donnie explained admiring how she looked with the glow of the crystals around her. "There are spring pockets like this scattered around the mainland. We are not supposed to use this lake but sometimes we get to lazy to bother jumping across the lake to take a dip that would only wear off once we come back. But this isn't what I wanted to show you. We need to go this way." He explained before turning towards the center of the lake. He waited for her to follow before the both of them took off. Donnie was actually a pretty fast swimmer. Not that Kamila couldn't keep up easily. It only took a quick flick of her tail to be ahead of him but the fact that Donnie could swim so well sort of surprised her.

As the two swam they came upon the extremely large remains of a deceased creature with a shell. It was massive. From what Kamila could see half of the shell protruded out of the water while the bones and the bottom half barely remained submerged. As the two got closer and Kamila was able to touch the shell she came to realize that it was the remains of a giant turtle. Gawking and looking at it in awe she also noticed that the shell of it was the exact same at the boys. How could this be? How could such a huge thing end up in here? Then, with out the help of Donnie who was close to revealing the whole thing to her, she put two and two together. This was the giant turtle spirit that was from the stories.

Kamila turned to Donnie flabbergasted. "You got to be kidding me!" She nearly yelled as excitement bubbled up. She watched him smile at her. "Your not kidding me! Oh wow! Its huge! How did it get here? Why is it here? What happened to it!?!"

Donnie chuckled at her excitement. "I don't know how it got here but what I do know is this was where we were born. When Master Splinter had found us we had just barely hatched. From there he raised us and taught us everything we know." Coming up to the shell he motioned for her to follow. He led her around where a large hole was in the shell. Donnie brought her closer to where she was able to peer inside. As she lifted herself up slightly she was able to see the remains of eggs that were inside of the hollowed shell. Although the shells were to old to tell how many were inside it was clear for her to guess that there was enough pieces to make up all 4 eggs of the brothers and then some.

She was just absolutely awed by the fact that the boys had been born from something like this? Did that mean they would get that big? but they looked human? Was this giant turtle female? It had to have been right? But then again this island had the whole story based around it. Could this have been that Keeper? Kamila felt herself get light headed at all the questions shooting around in her brain. It made her feel dizzy. Pushing herself off of it she turns to Donnie. She still had the look of excited curiosity on her face.

Donnie chuckled. "I promise to answer all your questions when we get back. I just felt that you would be more understanding seeing for yourself where we came from rather than having to hear me explain it. I'm sure it would have been confusing for you the other way around. But to sum it all up, yes the turtle spirit is what we were born from. I have no idea whether it was a male or female as usually genders with these types of spirits usually don't matter. Technically speaking we are just the end product of its power. So to speak."

"So is this why you and your brothers have been so secretive around me?" Kamila said swimming towards him. Her arms stretched out to lightly hold onto Donnie's arm which in turn caused both to drift and float towards the deeper part of the underground lake.

"That's... part of it. I'm only allowed to explain this part but I know sometime soon you'll be able to find out the rest." Donnie explained rolling over so that he was floating on his back.

Kamila saw this as an opportunity to look him over. She, when she had her tail, was longer than he was. If she was to measure from head to foot she guessed he stopped a few inches past where her tail began. However if she was in her human form she was barely able to meet past his chest. His body was lean. Not to much as she found there was a patch of fat here and there. But boy...mmph. He was a sexy muscular thing that Kamila had to touch. Just a little bit. She didn't want to come off as perverted after all. Her hands traveled up his arm feeling the relaxed muscles underneath. His skin was warmer due to the water and a lot softer. Then she got to his shoulder. Her hand slowly sliding down and curved at his armpit. But when she did she felt him flinch away. What? She did it again. He flinched once more with a suppressed giggle. Oh...Oh! Kamila smiled mischievously at her finding. Kamila unlocked new move! Tickle Donnie!

Donnie wasn't that ticklish but when Kamila found his only spot he had to suppress his giggles less she suspected. However when she did it a second time he had accidentally let one slip out. Donnie paled and looked over at her only to see that she had found out. Crap! "No." Donnie commanded as he watched her hand wiggle closer. "Don't you dare." He tried to sound threatening but once those words came out her hand was back and tickled him with full force. Her attack was super affective because a second after she started to tickle he was in a fit of laughter. He kicked and squirmed causing the water around him to splash about. His laughter and snorts echoed and danced around the cave causing Kamila to tickle him more to hear that sweet sound a while longer. In minutes he was a deshelved and gasping mess.

Kamila was laughing with him the whole while until he had caught both of her hands. Immediately her laughing stopped. Kamila tried to pull her hands away but Don was not going to let her go. By now he was swimming upright and was now facing her. She felt the sudden need to break free and swim away but he wasn't going to let her. In a second he had her pressed to his chest and kissed her lightly. Kamila could feel his smile linger in his kiss and it made her chuckle. When he had let go of her hands he reached up and wrapped them around his neck. This lasted for a good minute or two before Donnie's mood started to turn.

Suddenly as quick as it all started Donnie pulled away from her. He gently removed her hands from around his neck. Kamila looked up at him confused. "You know," he started, " you didn't have to choose me because of what happened. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kamila heart dropped. Was he telling her what she thought he was? Was he going to tell her that he wanted her to find someone else? Was she right? Did he not really love her? She quickly took her hands away from his and moved away from him. Tears started to slide down her face but she turned away from him so he wouldn't see.

"I am sorry for what happened to you and I understand that you want to seek comfort from anyone, but it doesn't have to be me. You could have chosen any one of my brothers instead." He swims up to her and places a hand on her shoulder only for her to smack it away as her anger spikes.

"I don't want your brothers!" She snapped, tears pouring down her face. "Why would you even say that after I told you that I wanted you? Yeah part of it was because of what had happened Donnie but I chose you because I already cared for you before that happened. But after the attack I thought you despised me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me so when you said I could have you I took the chance." She was sobbing now. Although she tried to wipe away them the minerals from the water irritated her eyes causing more tears. "I-I'm sorry. I better go."

Kamila tried to turn and swim away but as she had Donnie grabbed her and clung to her for dear life. His arms wrapped around her chest pulling her to his. Kamila grabbed onto her arms yet instead of pulling them off of her she seemed to try and keep them there.

"Let me go." She whispered.

"No. I wont. "

"Why?"

"Because what I said was wrong. Here I am supposed to be smart and all I do is say all these stupid things to you. I'm sorry... I don't want you to be with my brothers and I don't want you to leave yet. I was just thinking that you could do so much better than be with me."

"Then promise me something, Donnie. If you don't want me to be with anyone else. Promise me you will never say something like that again. That you will think better about yourself like how I think of you." She said turning around to look up at him.

"But I'm -"

"No! There will be no excuses. This is the only other thing I will ever ask from you. If you wish for me to be happy and if you don't want me to leave then please do this for me."

Donnie sighed. "Alright. I promise." He said, his hold on her tightening slightly.

Kamila smiled then. The last of her tears vanishing into the warm water. Leaning up she kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She could feel his body relax then. His tight stiff muscles loosened under her touch. When she felt they had both calmed down she removed her arms and placed them on his chest. She watched Donnie look at her, a hint of question in his face. Leaning up to his ear she whispers, "Race you back.", and before Donnie has a moment to comprehend the meaning he soon found himself knocked back by a large wave from her tail.

Bursting out of the water Donnie took a gasp of air. Searching for her he spotted her slowly swimming away not to far ahead. Her laughter filling the cave. Donnie couldn't hide the happy feeling she was giving him. He even allowed the snort like laugh to bellow out of him as he swam to catch up to her.

It wasn't very much of a race. She was ahead of him every moment he got a chance to catch up. Which she allowed. He would get close, she flicked her tail, she was way ahead of him in a blink of an eye. She teased him some. Which pushed him harder to swim faster. He knew she was going to win. There was no doubt of it was because of her tail and it made him wonder exactly how fast she could swim if she had an open area of water. The cave wasn't the best choice for observation and the lake above was to murky and had very strong currents moving through it. He would be doing some serious thinking about this tonight.

So lost in his musings Don did not notice that Kamila had stopped swimming. They were already back where they had removed their clothes. She did not leave the water as he did and chose to bashfully look away as his distracted mind forgot that he to was naked.

Oh yeah, she definitely got a good look at his tush. How could she not.

When Don felt the pebbled floor on his feet his mind clicked back to reality. Realizing that he had made it back to land he turned to look for Kamila. He expected her to be next to him. Yet she stayed there in the water. And... was she blushing? Why would she be blushing for? Had the warm water finally got to her? It shouldn't have. It wasn't that hot to. Then it clicked. Not only was he naked, but she was to. Shit! What was he supposed to do?

"Um. Could you... turn around please? I need to get my clothes." Kamila fumbled with her words. Her blush darkening more.

"Oh! Of course!" Donnie nearly shouted. He turned away faster than he ever moved before. That's right. They had to remove their clothes to swim. And she was a lady! A very naked lady. But she was his lady. That eased the embarrassment some. It also made a warm weight settle itself in his lower abdomen. He knew what it was. He had felt it before a long time ago when they had gone to the city. He had seen some very pretty woman smiling at him. It was the first time he had seen one look directly at him. Though he was uncomfortable with what happened when they returned home. You know how it goes. But he could talk to this woman. He could kiss her, hold her, love her all he wanted. He reached down for his pants and sash. Would she be mad if he peeked? He did it anyways.

Kamila was behind a medium crystal that came up to her lower back. The glow making the water dripping off of her shine. Donnie gulped. His eyes trailed over her shoulders. Her scales had changed back to their lighter colors allowing him to see her light skin from underneath. He followed them as they curved towards her spine and down the dip in her back. Thinning out as they got to her ass. Donnie looked away quickly when he saw her turn to grab the last layer of her clothes. He felt the weight grow but forced it away. He needed to get dressed.

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Huhuhu Donnie being such a peeping Tom.**

 **Mikey: Whoa bro, didn't know you were that type.**

 **Donnie: *as red as a raspberry* I DID NO SUCH THING! YOU SAW NOTHING!**

 **Mikey: mmmhmm. Sure bro. No need to get mad.**

 **Donnie: I AM NOT MAD!**

 **Next chapter will be up after my birthday and expect some more romance from these two. Review to support and give comentary! PM to say Hi! Absolutely love those Hi's!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: It is time for Raph to get a say in everything now! Although short encounter the next chapter will be dramatic. Did I forget to mention Donnie is 'coming' out of his shell? Hehehe! Also this is a double chapter. I was going to post two but the second one was to short and I didn't want you guys to wait half a month for such a small thing. So here ya go!**

 **P.S. due to me breaking my wrist the next chapter will be posted late may early june. If you have a strong stomache you can see my crippled hand on Discord. Link provided on profile.**

Chapter 11- Purple Glow

Everyone took to Kamila coming to dinner for the first time in a long while exceptionally well. Although there was a bit of nervous tension between most of the boys. Leo and Donnie made sure that she didn't cook everything. Of course they allowed her to help in 'some' things but if she wasn't adding spices or tasting she was, forced really, to sit at the table and supervise. Mikey and Splinter seemed to be the only two to happily chat away with her at the dinning table now. Raph stayed quiet but lifted his head every now and again to see the bright smile on Kamila's face when Mikey joked with her.

When dinner was done Splinter had called Leo and Donnie to his study leavening Raph, Mikey, and Kamila to clean up. Mikey was wiping the table clean while Raph and Kamila were washing and cleaning the kitchen. Kamila had her hands in the semi hot water scrubbing a plate that was being stubborn. The sauce that was stuck to it did not want to dissolve or wipe away. It was actually annoying her. Taking the rag she scrubbed the plate with the wrath of a thousand suns until her arm stung. When she thought she had got it she lifted the rag only to find it still there like is was before. Her brow twitched. This plate was really asking for it.

Raph seeing her struggle placed the dry plates back into the cupboard and came over. He came up behind her and looked down at what she was fixing to break. Before she could chuck the plate out the kitchen he pried it from her hand. "Whoa there. Don't break it." He said as she turned to look up at him.

"Its being stubborn."

"Ah can see that." He chuckled. "Here. Give the rag."

Kamila handed him the rag and watched him try to clean it. What happened made her scoff. With only one wipe it came off completely. Raph looked at her with a smirk before showing her the plate, which she took and glared daggers at where the damn sauce once was.

"How did you do that!?" She groaned dunking the plate in the clean water to rinse it.

"Ya just got ah know how to." He teased leaning against the counter. "Ya could've let it soak. Would have came off in da water."

"Yeah well I don't have the patients to spare on plates soaking. Besides I haven't lived with Mikey long enough to acquire the patients you all have." She joked. Both turned when they heard Mikey shout.

"I heard that!"

Raph and Kamila both chuckled. Turning back to the sink she poured the bucket of dirty water out. She was glad Donnie wasn't fussing over her coming out for dinner. Although it took a great deal of convincing on her part. She was shocked though when he honestly had the look on his face that told her he didn't want to allow it. She knew he was concerned for her, but wasn't he telling her the other day that she needed to move around more? Meh, she would leave it be. Besides she had a different turtle to question.

Raph had been fiddling with his rag for a while now. She could tell that there was something on his mind. Yet he obviously wasn't going to spit it out.

"What's on your mind Raph." she commanded rather than asked. She knew if she gave him the option to keep quiet he more than likely would.

"Noth'en. Just glad ya are back."

"I'm glad I'm back as well. I wanted to join you all for lunch but Donnie and I didn't get back in time."

"Ya didn't miss much. Mikey made his usual barf meals." He explained a look of discomfort on his face as he recalled the horrid meal he had hours ago.

Kamila chuckled. "Well if and when Don and Leo give me back the reigns to the kitchen you'll be eating what they make."

The two grew quiet then. It wasn't an awkward silence but it did leave Raph feeling a bit weird. Rubbing his head he looked away from her.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Are... ya really ok? Ah mean, shit, what happen to ya and all..."

"Yes, Raph, I am." She said looking up at him. "I mean it hurt me sure but not as bad as how I thought you guys would look at me afterwards. I know Leo and Mikey did not see me when I changed but you and Don did."

"Yeah, remind me not to piss ya off." He teased.

"Sure, but because of you and Don seeing me like that... I thought you two would have said something to the others to despise me. I had kept being a Siren a secret from you all and I even killed someone."

"Why-" He stopped when she held a hand up at him.

"I lived by myself for a long time in a village that saw me as a witch. They treated me like the plague and wanted nothing to do with me so naturally when you guys accepted me into your group I tried to hide what I was so you would not see what they saw. I prayed you wouldn't see what they saw... but you did. I didn't want to feel that you would abandon me yet my mind got so swept up in 'what if' that I believed that you did."

"Listen, ah understand but we would never do that to ya. You're our sister. The moment Splinter said ya could stay ya became one ah us. Shit when I saw what was happening I didn't care if ya was different only who's ass I was gana shred." He looked down at her and crossed his arms. "The ones I got probably already eaten by bugs by now." When he finished he saw her emotions change and in less then a few seconds she went from happy smiles to teary eyed babe. 'oh shit.' He thought. Getting off the counter he tried to calm her down. He was a babbling uncomfortable mess but he still tried. He had no idea why she was upset though. Was it because he had told her he killed those guys? Probably. 'Great ya dingus ya ruined the moment.' He thought.

Suddenly Raph felt a chill run down his spine. 'Aw shit.' He cursed before turning to look at the doorway to the kitchen. If there was ever a chance someone was able to see his dark green skin pale he was sure it was right about now. Donnie stood at the doorway. His face looked dark and angry as he assessed what was happening. Kamila was crying again and the culprit could have been none other than Raphael. Immediately Raph put his hands up in a submissive brother hoping he would get the message that he had no intent of her crying.

"What's going on here?" Donnie asked his voice sounding threatening.

"W-well , uh, ya see." Raph stuttered.

"Nothing is going on." Kamila cut in wiping a tear away. "We were just talking an I got emotional."

Donnie looked Kamila in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth and sure enough she was, he could also tell by how fidgety Raph was getting. Seeing as she was fine Donnie let out a relieved sigh. His shoulders relaxed and he uncrossed his arms. Seeing his brother calm down and not kill him for causing her to cry Raph decided that now was the perfect time to make his escape. Stepping over to Kamila he placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "I'll see ya later girly. Better leave before don tears me ah new one."

Kamila reached up and placed her hands over his with a smile. "Alright Raphael. Goodnight."

"Night." Taking his hand back he made his way out of the kitchen, tiptoeing past Donnie at the door.

Donnie went over to Kamila when Raph left them alone. Coming up to her he smoothed out her hair before speaking softly. "That's the second time I've seen you cry today."

Kamila looked up at him and smiled. "You are right. Maybe its that time of the month for me." She teased. She watched his face as shock and embarrassment set in. She giggled. "I'm joking. Actually its every two weeks." This time Donnie became flustered. She could see the flush on his face and his mind racing a million miles an hour trying to figure out when humans had their cycles. This really made her laugh out loud causing Donnie to look at her confused. she pats his arm sympathetically. "Oh Don, why are you so easy to tease? I was joking again." she saw him calm down but he was still a little nervous. "You don't have to worry about that nor I. Yes human woman do get it every month but I don't and mine is very different. I guess its because of what I am and honestly its the only thing I thank my father for."

Donnie cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, when do you get it."

Kamila waved her hand dismissively. "As long as you are not putting it in your research books I get it every four months. If I think back on it I think my last one was five days after I came to stay with you all." She explained walking around him towards the kitchen's back door. Looking over her shoulder she gave him a sweet yet flirty look. "Care to walk a lady to her home?"

"Would it be considered rude to deny you such pleasure?" Now was his turn to tease.

Kamila's smile stayed but her eyes looked at Donnie as if to say 'Really?'. Opening the door she followed his teasing and began to walk out. Not even five feet out of the main house she felt Donnie appear next to her. His hands gently looping her arm around his. The walk back to her house was relatively short and quiet. It was cold though, she made a mental note to add another blanket to her pile before she went to bed. She could already hear Donnie and Master Splinter berating her about getting sick in her condition. Coming up to the house Donnie followed her up the steps and stopped at her door.

Kamila turned to him. "Thank you ever so much my good sir!" She said sweetly. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Master Splinter said I was allowed to start working again during our dinner." Standing on her tip toes she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Donnie."

Before Kamila had a chance to turn and reach for the door handle Donnie had puled her back close to him and kissed her heatedly on the lips. Kamila squeaked yet allowed herself to swept away in it. Yet just as she had he pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear. His warm breath made her want to shiver. "I'll be counting down the weeks." Was all he said before he completely pulled away and, in such a speed only a ninja like himself could go, disappeared out of sight leaving her there on her porch.

Kamila was puzzled by his words. 'what could he possibly be waiting for that was going to happen in a few weeks?' She thought to herself. It didn't click right then and there. In fact, it wasn't until she had already entered her home and made it half way up the stairs before it dawned on her. When it did her eyes went wide and her body turned as red as it was physically able. Speeding up the rest of the steps she tried to calm down her racing heart, yet it was no use. It made her anxious as she changed and entered her bed completely forgetting that she had wanted to add another layer of blanket. Less to say Neither Donnie nor Kamila got any sleep that night.

The next day Kamila woke up to the first crow of the rooster. She really didn't get much sleep last night for obvious reasons. It made her giddy and also a little nervous. Honestly because she was feeling so anxious about his words she didn't know if she had the ability to face him without blushing and stuttering like a teenager. Yet today she had to work and she really wanted to. She was not going to let this cause her to hide away and neglect her job especially when Master Splinter had agreed she was allowed to start working again.

Throwing off her blankets she regretted her action and immediately threw them back over herself. It was freezing! Her skin prickled and her feet stung from the cold air but she needed to get up. Pulling the top layer off she wrapped it around her securely before rushing out of bed to where her clothes were. Oh how she prayed that lunatic shop keeper made her something thick to keep out such nasty temperatures. Thank the gods he had though. It wasn't to pretty to where she had to be cautious in it yet it was to nice for her to consider wearing it more than two days in a row. But she didn't give two shits about it now. She was freezing and she needed something warm and thick to wear now!

As she got dressed she noticed something on her door. Odd. She didn't remember putting anything on it nor did she see it on there last night. Had someone came into her room while she slept? She wondered about who could have done so while not waking her. Well she could name one person who would. With the last layer on and secured with her sash she walked over to the door and plucked off the note. The paper was clean but there was a slight smell of chemicals that came off of it. Yup, definitely from who she thought it was from. Gently opening it she read what was inside.

Dearest Kamila,

We left early this morning for training. Splinter informed us that it will be off the island so we will not make it back till later tonight. It vexes me that I will not be able to spend time with you today but, hopefully when we return and you are still awake we can. Remember not to overwork yourself while we are gone.

Be safe, D

Kamila found herself smiling at the note. Although she was not going to see Donnie today she was glad he still wanted to and said so in it. That and she could see how hard he tried to work on said note. It was obvious he didn't know what words to use. There were clear words indented into the paper from him having to write the note over and over again. It made her happy though. The fact he was trying for her left her feeling warm even if her toes were still telling her to add an extra layer of socks.

The day had gone by after Kamila left her house. She picked back up her usual routine which, after taking a break around lunchtime, didn't leave her as exhausted as she thought it would. The dusting was the hard part though. Her muscles had gotten familiar to not being used so much so when she had to stretch to get to the higher places they did give her a nagging protest. Now it was well into the afternoon and Kamila had finished her work early. This was supposed to be the part where she went back to her house and rested yet her mind was nagging for something to mentally chew on. Maybe she would be able to find something good in the library? She was still in the main house so it wasn't to far. Kamila walked around the corner to look at the steps that led to the second floor. 'Meh why not.' she thought and proceeded to make her way to the library. However as she made her way up she noticed the darkening sky from out of the window and the soft rumble of thunder echoing in the distance.

"I better close the shutters first." She told herself and proceeded to walk back down the steps.

At this very moment in a quiet part of the woods somewhere off the island Splinter sat on a smooth rock. His staph was resting in his right arm passively as its owner breathed in the fresh scent of rain. He was alone. Or so that's how it looked. He had his eyes closed but just because he looked calm it did not mean that he was ignorant of who was around him.

Donnie sat in the tree above him. Covered by the shadows cast by the clouds above and the thick pine branches no one would notice him if they were just passing by. He had a clear view of Splinter's back. He knew his Master was listening for them and knew better than to attack now. His brothers were around. The moment they left the island Splinter took off and their objective solely was to attack and capture their master. But that was easier said than done. Finding him was easy for Donnie however. Though he had left his brother's behind momentarily to search ahead he knew better than to attack or make any move until they arrived. The wait was a rather good one though. By the time they did arrive it was already drizzling.

Donnie knew they needed to move soon. The thunder that rumbled in the distance was getting closer signifying that the rain would be on them in a matter of minutes. It also made him wonder how Kamila was fairing in that moment. Was she keeping dry? Had she finished all her work? If not was she taking the time to rest before she continued? He hoped so. Unintentionally he let out a sigh and the moment he did he cursed himself.

Splinter's ear flicked towards his direction and in a millisecond the elderly rodent swiveled his body around to throw a rock over into the tree at Donnie. The action and the speed of the rock was blinding. It hardly looked like Splinter had moved at all. Donnie barely managed to dodge the rock by dropping straight down to the next branch below yet he did not stay there. The moment Splinter had moved so did the other Turtles. Raph and Leo attacked from the front, their weapons shining from the tiny rays of sun that stabbed though the clouds. Mikey came from the side and was the first to be chucked across the clearing. As he attempted to climb the rock and attack Splinter grabbed him by the arm with his tail and threw him easily before turning to Leo and Raph. Thinking that this was the best moment to move Don sprung out from the tree attempting to attack him from above.

Easily kicking and knocking Leo and Raph away Splinter turned in time to grab Donnie's boa staff as he had brought it down. The action was smooth and like water easily flowed through with little restraint. The moment Splinter had grabbed the staff he used Donnie's momentum against him. With some unknown force he had managed to toss Donnie around in an attempt to toss him away yet Donnie pushed himself away to safety losing his weapon in the proses. Once Donnie had released the staff Splinter sat himself back down looking like nothing had ever happened. The boy's did not bother to attack again. They knew that they had already lost and to continue would be pointless.

Splinter looked down disappointed at the boys. Usually they would have tried something more complicated than such a straight forward attack and the fact that Don had easily gave away his position meant that he was not paying attention. With a sigh of his own he tossed Don his staff back and stood up upon the rock.

"Have I not taught you that when hunting down an opponent more powerful than you that you must not run head first into a fight?" Splinter barked. "Raphael, I could hear your foot steps. Michelangelo, you are to eager. You should have patients and wait to see how your enemy reacts to an attack from the front before rushing his back. And Donatello. For someone who should have a clear mind yours was just as clouded as the sky. The moment you are dealing with an enemy you must concern yourself only with the enemy and the area you are in. Do I make myself clear?" Splinter asked, his whiskers twitching with annoyance.

The boys agreed together, a look of tired disappointment on their faces. When Splinter saw this he sighed. Rubbing his beard he tapped his walking stick once on the rock before giving the boys one more order. "Let us rest. The rain will be on us in no time." Just as he said that a bigger rumble of thunder could be heard from the distance and the drizzling rain picked up slightly.

The boys all breathed in a breath of relief. Usually when they screwed up this bad they would be drilled again immediately and continuously. Of course once the rain stopped they will be going at it once more but looking at the sky and how angry the thunder sounded they were pretty sure it was going to be a good two or three hours before they would train again. Once Splinter had disappeared, to hide from the rain, the boys wondered over to a thick and sheltered group of pine trees that would no doubt keep them from getting to wet. If it had been snowing it would have been a different story as the thick branches would have made the snow fall away from the trunk and not on them yet rain was nimble and easily ran around an object or in it, finding any and every entrance it could use to get to them. Being a little wet was fine. They could manage a little dampness.

The boys each plopped themselves down around the trunk of the tree. Leo being to the right, followed by Don, then Mikey, and to the left was Raph. Don was digging through a small pack he had brought and handed Mikey what looked like dried fruits. As he was busy with his smaller brother he noticed Leo snatch at something in the air. Turning to him he silently questioned his brother.

"Just a mosquito Don." Leo said and placed his balled fist down to his side and away from Don's view.

"Oh well then I have some repellant here if you would like it."

"Sure. No doubt they'll start swarming once the rain stops."

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: This chapter was brought to you by Voice To Text. As I can not type with one hand I shouted at my phone like a mad woman in order to bring you guys this chapter since my hand is useless. I get the pins out next week and supposedly will be able to use it again.**

 **Anyways Drama in the next chapter and some well deserved romance. Oh and did I forget to mention that Raph is gana be front and center next time? No? Well then keep an eye out for it.**

 **Review to give suggestions and support the story PM to say Hi! Absolutely love those hi's!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: Hello my babes I have returned! Though not as soon as I would have hoped. My hand is doing a lot better however useing it has become taxing. As I continue to get it back to 100 percent I ask you to please be patient with me. Also i am learning to use my right hand to do things my dominant left does. Guess you can say im training to be ambidextris? haha. Anyways here is chapter 12. Be prepared for the smooch-en-ing! Dun Dun Duuunnn!**

 **p.s. I am practicing drawing again and my niece and I made a cute little Webtoons comic called Oh Great Pish. She doodles out the story strip and I digitize it and color it as well. Im not fully one with digital art so its not as pretty or clean as others on Webtoons but im sure you'll find it cute.**

Chapter 12 - Hard Heads Bump Beds

Kamila woke early this morning with an odd feeling. For some reason her senses were telling her that she should stay in bed for a bit longer until whatever her body felt passed yet she knew she had a job to do. Just because she had a feeling did not mean that she was going to not do her job and be lazy. So with that she threw the blankets off of her and rolled out of bed. The house today was warm, no doubt from Donnie or Mikey coming in to turn on her furnace even though she told them she didn't need it on yet. Don't get her wrong she wasn't complaining. She loved that the house was nice and toasty but it was the fact that she didn't want to waste wood before the first snow started to fall.

When she was on her feet she made her way to the dresser and pulled out a thick pale pink dress and added an extra layer with a larger under slip. The pattering on this one was modest. A small ring of flowers lined her sleeves and the sigil of the Turtle Spirit sat happily on the collar. Once her clothes were on she grabbed a gray ribbon and tied up her hair in a high ponytail. This allowed her scales on her neck and ears to be seen in plain view.

Fifteen minutes after dressing and getting herself ready for the day she went to start her normal routine. She would start in the main house today first. Get the hardest part done then she would work on cleaning the laundry and harvesting the rest of the vegetables before the snow got to it first. Leaving the house she started to make her way towards the front when she heard arguing. It sounded heated as both parties shouted bloody murder towards the other. It was quite worrisome and it caused Kamila to go and investigate on whom it could be that were arguing so early in the day.

Rounding the corner she peeked over the side of the house to see that it was Raph and Leo that were the ones that were bickering with each other. Leo was leaving Raph's building and was heading towards the main house when Raph stopped him. She watched as Raph roughly grabbed Leo's arm and turned him back around to continue the argument. That's where she saw them get violent with each other for the first time. Leo was the one to strike first sending a well calculated punch to Raph's gut causing him to stagger back a bit. But that wasn't the end of it. Before Raph could look up Leo spun around and landed powerful kick that sent Raph crashing into the workshop. Kamila saw the building shake from the force and as she looked up at the sound of a rope snapping she instantly knew that Raph was in danger. Kamila ran from her hiding spot ad rushed over to Raph. She needed to get him up fast however when she grabbed ahold of his arm and was able to get him to his feet she suddenly felt the ground disappear.

Raph thinking that it was Leo pulling on him flung his arm away in the hopes of getting him off yet when he felt small hands leave his shoulder and arm he knew he fucked up. When he turned to see the small figure hit the pile of boulders he heard the snapping of the metal beam above him and managed to get away in time only to be placed into another dangerous situation. For in that moment Donnie had came to check as well what the commotion was all about just in time to see Kamila be thrown and land into the boulder stack just twenty feet away.

Donnie dropped the items he had and raced over to Kamila in a blink of an eye. Clambering over the first two boulders he found her lying on a smooth one near the center. From first glance she looked alright but Donnie's eyes caught the small wet area starting to form on her head. This caused him to scurry over to her faster. Getting to her he checked her over before lifting her and laying her across his lap. Doing so caused her to groan. Here eyes were unfocused but she was trying to correct them. However this was a battle she was not going to win and started to slip into unconsciousness.

"Kamila! Kamila you need to stay awake." Donnie explained lightly tapping the side of her face to try to keep her awake.

"Is...Raph ok?" She tried to mumble out.

"He's fine but you aren't. You need to keep your eyes open." Donnie pulled her closer so that he could pick her up yet as he stood he felt her go limp. "Shit!' He cursed and quickly spun around to take her to the main house.

Raph tried to follow his brother but was stopped when Leo got in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Leo barked.

"Fuck off! If you had gone to Splinter first this wouldn't have happened."

"I was giving them more time!"

"Time for what? She has to know so she won't lose her shit when he leaves!"

"She's not like you! Do you think she would be so ill tempered like you to not understand what's going to happen? Besides, we all know it takes at least a week before it comes so what if I hold onto it for two more days? Actually, she might not even get to spend those with him since you sent her flying! The hell were you thinking!"

"I thought it was you!"

"You know damn well that once your down I won't go after you!"

"Thats enough!" Splinter commanded suddenly out of nowhere. Both brothers instantly stopped bickering and dropped to their knees in respect. "Both of you head to my study. I will be there after I check on Kamila."

Both boys lowered their heads before answering. "Yes sensei."

It was well into the afternoon when Kamila woke up. The smell of medicine and chemicals stabbed her nose causing her to wake up fully but man did that smell override her system. It was actually starting to make her nauseous. Opening her eyes she saw that she was laying down on Donnie's bed. It was somewhat big but not as large as hers. It was pushed all the way into the corner of the room with a bookcase on each side that was open. The rest of the room was filled with shelves along the walls and a large desk that paralleled the bed. Thats where she found Donnie. He sat there looking over a large stack of papers before hearing Kamila move around on the bed.

In a flash Donnie was up and right next to her. "Don't move around. You hit your head and i'm pretty sure you have a concussion." He explained gently pushing her back down. Leaning over her he checked the bandage he had placed on her head. It was a small cut but he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get an infection so he had applied an ointment under the bandage.

"What happened?" Kamila asked placing her hand on his arm lovingly. She watched as his face turned from tentative concern to irritated anger.

"You got hurt when my idiot brother mistook your attempt for saving him as a threat and threw you in the worst possible place." He said pulling back a bit to look down at her. Moving his hand he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Promise me that the next time you see those two fighting you stay out of it." Before Kamila had a chance to say anything he covered her lips with his thumb. "Stay out of it. It's safer for everyone to let them sort it out themselves or wait till Master Splinter stops them himself. Do you understand?"

Kamila sighed before nodding her head. This earned Donnie to smile down at her. Removing his thumb he replaced it with his lips to give her a soft and tender kiss. The kiss didn't last long as a powerful dizzy spell came over Kamila. Lightly tapping his arm she got him to pull away so that she could try and control her breathing.

"What's the matter?" He asked watching as she let go of his arm and place her hand over her eyes.

"I'm dizzy. "

"Ok I can fix that. Lets sit you up first and I'll make you something." He explained. He gently assisted her into a sitting position placing a bunch of pillows behind her to keep her comfortable.

Kamila watched as he moved around the room looking for all the things he needed. He took jars off the shelves and crushed leaves into a small cup before adding a light grey liquid to it. As he made the strange concoction she gently tried to move her body. She was sore but nothing to bad. Other than a cut on her noggin and a bruise here and there she was pretty much ok. Touching the bandage with her fingers she tried to see how big the cut was when Donnie gently grasped them to pull them down so he could hand her the cup of medicine.

The cup of now green goop looked and smelled foul causing her to crinkle her nose at it. Looking to Donnie as if to ask if he was serious she sighed when he nodded at her and gently ushered the cup to her lips. Reluctantly she downed the drink. It was worse than it smelled and she had to try her best to keep it down which caused her body to respond with a disgusted shiver. It wasn't fun to finish it but she had managed to do it earning her a sweet kiss to the forehead and Donnie taking and replacing it with a cup of water. This was an easier drink for her to sip and thankfully to because the after taste of the one before was not pleasant.

As she was drinking the water they heard a knock at Donnie's door. Before Don could open it Raph entered the room. His head was down and he dared not look up at the two that were inside. He looked more like a sad puppy that had been scolded for chewing on a slipper. Before he had a chance to come in anymore Donnie immediately blocked his path. Raph didn't dare budge. He knew that Donnie was pissed off to high hell about what had happened and if he didn't want to get his ass beat he knew to not push his way through.

"It's ok Donnie. Let him say what he needs to say." Kamila said softly.

Donnie turned around to look back at her as if to question if she really hit her head that hard. The look she gave him told him no but if she wanted to hear him out then he would allow it. Only for a little bit though. "Fine. Say what you need to then go." He hissed venomously. Backing off he went back to his desk to meddle with something.

Raph quickly makes his way in and sits on the floor in front of Kamila. He didn't look up at her straight away. You could tell that he was trying to build up the confidence. Hell Kamila could tell that he probably didn't think that he would get this far. More than likely he might have thought that he would be turned away the moment that Donnie opened the door. With one arm over his knee he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand before apologizing. "I'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta hurt ya." He kept his eyes lowered choosing to look at the bed frame rather than her.

Kamila looked at him and then at Donnie. He was trying to look as if he wasn't listening but every now and again she would see him turn slightly towards them. It was almost laughable. She sighed. "It's ok Raphael. Just make sure to throw me somewhere softer next time. Ok?" She teased stretching out her hand to poke him in the forehead.

Raph looked up at her in shock. He thought she was going to scold him or atleast tear him a new one yet here she was joking with him. This made him feel a lot better but he still felt guilty about it.

Kamila saw the guilt on his face. "Raph I only have a scratch I'm not going to die." She said. Lowering her hand she opened it for him to take. He looked at it for a few seconds before he accepted it. When he took her hand in his, he was as gentle as could be as if the moment he tried to tighten his hold she would break. It was her that actually tightened it for him. She squeezed his hand to show him she was not weak and to encourage him to relax. "Besides if I was really hurt do you think Dr. Donnie would let you in?"

"Nah, but if ah don't leave soon he might stab me." He said half jokingly causing Kamila to chuckle.

"Or worse, he'll give you that drink he gave me!" She teased scrunching her face.

"Yeah those were never good." This made both of them snicker. "Alright Sis. Ah'll leave ya be." Patting her head with his other hand he let go of her and got up to get out of the room. Donnie immediately got up when Raph did to follow him to the door so that he could close it when his brother left.

Kamila watched him stand there for a bit. He was glaring at the door as if his brother was still there. The fierceness of it obviously showed how jealous and protective he was becoming and it made her heart warm at the thought. "Are you going to just stand there and be jealous or are you going to come here and give me a kiss?"

Donnie immediately turned around to look back at her before swiftly making his way onto the bed to her. Sitting himself next to her he gently lifted her off of the bed to sit on his lap. When she was comfortable he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm not jealous." He lied.

She kissed him again. "Is that so?" She asked teasingly before giving him a kiss under his chin.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her tighter while bringing his head down to her neck. When he got there he breathed in her smell before mumbling an answer. "Maybe a little."

Kamila chuckled. Leaning back she pulled his head back up so that she could kiss him but he didn't give her one. Instead, he cupped her cheek and placed his forehead on hers. Slightly confused she looked up at him. He wasn't doing anything other than just looking at her. It was like he was trying to engrave her face into his memory. "You're so beautiful." He said suddenly.

"Am I?"

"Yes," He kissed her lips softly, "and perfect."

This time she actually did laugh. This caused her to kiss him a bit more tenderly. With her dizziness gone she was able to make the kiss last longer. When she broke away she pecked the corner of his lips before speaking sweetly. "I love you, my Dawn."

Donnie felt his heart explode at her words. If it wasn't for the fact that she was hurt he would have crushed her to his chest and keep her there forever. Yet he knew better than to hold her cooped up when she was a person that was always moving. So instead of practically trapping her body he trapped her lips in a strong and passionate kiss. "I love you to, Dove." And with that the make out session began.

Leo sat in the center of the dojo with his head down. Raph had got off easy earning a small punishment for fighting and harming Kamila which consisted of doing half of her labor load for a week and writing spiritual verses for a month every morning and night. Yet now was his turn to explain why he had been arguing and fighting with his brother in the first place which had been easy to do but when his master had grown quiet he started to get nervous.

"Show me the messenger." Splinter finally spoke.

Leo did as he was told, although a bit reluctantly. Pulling out the small pouch tucked neatly in his sash he opened it and waited for what was inside to come out. It was tiny. Only a small little firefly was inside. It didn't look special at all until it opened its wings and started to glow. The glow was a different color than the normal neon green or light yellow. This little bug had a purple glow that flashed slowly and lazily.

Opening his hand and stretching it out on his knee Splinter looked at Leo. "When did it come to him?"

"Yesterday during training." Leo answered watching the bug fly over to his master. The moment the bug landed on Splinter's hand the purple color faded and the bug disintegrated into a small pile of purple sparkles.

"Send your brother here." Splinter said letting the last of the sprinkles fall from his hand.

"But what about -"

"Do not fret about her. I will talk to her once I speak to your brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**TheGreatTigerGoddess: sorry for the short chapter. I am not feeling well and have been having severe headaches for the past few days. Hope you enjoy and please dont forget to review.**

Chapter 13 - Who Let The Dogs Out!?

-3 days after Kamila was attacked.-

Two men wobbled up the steps to a large mansion. They were covered in dried blood and their wounds were still open and festering. It looked like they had no idea how to clean the wounds or even bother seeking out a doctor. Their only purpose was to head into this home and seek out their master. Which was easy to say the least. They knew that if he was home then he would more than likely at his dojo. Their master rarely left there when he had spare time to waste. When they entered the building they were stopped by three guards halting them from going any further.

In the dojo Shredder was fighting a large group of men. Of course they were no match for him as he flipped and flung them away like they were nothing more than June bugs hitting a wall. His attacks were very cleverly thought out even throwing a few unfair punches and kicks. The men fighting him didn't even bother with stopping as they knew doing so would end their life. Their master was cruel to those who slacked off.

The dojo itself was finely decorated with dark wood floors and tapestries lining the walls. They looked very expensive and would more than likely cost more than a house. Shredder paid no mind to the guards as they came in dragging the two wounded men in. They looked worse than when they arrived, no doubt beaten for leaving the building for so long. In the end it was about thirty minutes after that Shredder stopped fighting.

Snapping his fingers a young maid came rushing over to hand him a towel to wipe off the sweat that was barely there before chucking it back at her. "Where have you two been?" He asked not even asking if they were alright. The guards threw the two to their knees causing one of the men's back to crack.

"Master! Please have mercy!" One of the men begged. It was Kaeda's idea to leave to the city! We only followed because he threatened us!"

Shredder merly walked over to the chair in the back center of the room uncaring to his soldier's plea. When he sat down, he took the glass of wine that sat at the small table next to him.

"That's right! It was also him that attacked those monks and that girl first!" The other agreed.

The statements from his soldiers made him laugh. This caused the two to jump in shock. The have never heard their master laugh let alone chuckle without a malicious or heinous thought behind it. They watched as he brought the cup away from his lips tilting it as if the cup itself was interesting. "Kaeda was always a fool. It just surprised me that a bunch of monks were the ones to claim his life rather than I." The two kneeling men looked at each other unsure on whether to tell their aster the truth. Their silence gained Shredders notice right away. Placing the cup back onto the table he grabbed the arm of the chair. "Are you suggesting that it was a woman that killed him?"

"Y-yes."

Now this statement really had Shredder laughing. His booming voice echoing around the semi empty room. Then just as quickly as he started to laugh he became seriously quiet. The next thing the two men knew there were swords drawn and placed at the nape of their necks.

"I thank you for the laugh however your insult will not be forgiven. For you to say that a mere girl killed both kaeda and the other two that had gone with you is voicing that my training of my men was for nothing and that I am no master. For this you will both die." Raising his hand the men followed their leader and raised their swords.

"My lord please! We are only telling you the truth! That woman changed into a monster and killed him!"

"That's right! Even the monks were not human! They were demons in disguise! That is why Dojira and Kovu are dead as well! Please spare us, we would never dare to lie!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears. In just the lowering of his hand Shredder had the two men executed.

Shredder watched as the maids cleaned up the blood off of the wooden floor in front of him in disinterest. His soldier's had taken away the bodies minutes ago and now he was left with the last of their pitiful words fluttering on his mind. Snapping his fingers the maids dispersed quickly and a skinny thin man appeared in their place. "Go look around. Don't bother to come back if you can't find anything."

"Yes, my Lord." The thin man answered before disappearing from sight.

Three days later. Shredder sat at his dining table eating lunch when the man he had sent out returned. Before entering the room he bowed and waited for his lord to allow him entry into the room. With a glance and a wave from his lord he entered the room and stood at the other end of the table and waited for his lord to let him speak. That didn't take long. Placing the fork down Shredder cleaned his mouth with the napkin in hand and looked up at the man. "What did you find?"

"My Lord. Kaeda and four other soldiers went to the city to collect protection fees from the nobles. From there Kaeda found the woman and the monks and proceeded to harass the woman. The Monk offered a gold coin as an apology but he refused and gave chase to them when they ran. Somewhere in the city they lost sight of them. From what the doctor in town had described he thinks Kaeda died from the moment his arm was severed. The other two passed away due to the extensive trauma due to their bones being crushed."

"Is it known where they are from?"

"No, my lord. No one from the city knows of where they live only that they come every two months to sell their items."

Shredder thought about this for a moment. The soldier watched his lord contemplate on what to do and could see the cogs in his mind turning. But what he didn't expect was the command that he was about to receive. "Send out the dog." The soldier's eyes went wide at this.

"But my lord! The scents are a week old it may take twice as long before it finds anything."

Shredder didn't even bother to reprimand the soldier, he didn't have to. All it took was that evil dark glare of his to shut the poor man up and quickly apologize.

"I'm sorry my lord. I'll do so right away." As the man turned to leave he heard Shredder give him one more order.

"While you are out there call for the mason. I will be needing him for my next project."

"Yes my lord."

-Later that night-

The soldier did as his master commanded and went to release the monster hidden in the outskirts of his mansion. Although he knew that it would not harm him he knew better than to mess with it. But the damn thing was being disciplined and was no doubt starving right now. Fortunately to keep him from losing a limb he managed to get a hog leg from the kitchen. Hopefully the damn thing will eat then leave to do it's master's bidding.

Coming up to a large square stone building he crept up towards the large metal bars that kept the beast inside. The man could feel that the creature was inside. The energy round the cage was dark and dangerous sending anyone with a weak spine to flee immediately. No sooner had he came close to the cage did he throw the leg inside and stepped away. Immediately he heard the creature shuffle over to the leg and start to eat. The sounds were not that pleasant and he wished that it would hurry up and finish quickly. Which happened no sooner than it started.

Not even wanting to stay for that long he unlocked and opened the gate. "Your master is looking for four monks and a woman. Head south till you get to the city. When you find them bring back only the woman." No sooner had he said that the large beast took off into the forest ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Walk

Early into the morning back on the island Kamila was hanging clothes to dry. There was a light wind blowing causing the sheets and pants to sway. Kamila was feeling better. It had been the next day after her tumble with Raphael and her head was already feeling better. Although the medicine that Donnie kept making her take was still as gross as the first. Since yesterday Raph had been tip toeing around her and every time he did have to touch her it was gentle like a butterfly tap. She knew that he still felt bad and even though she wanted him to treat her normally again she knew to just leave him be and let him feel comfortable enough to relax around her again.

The boys were all doing their own thing today. Donnie was cooped up in his room while Mikey and Leo were both in their own workshops. Raph had gone earlier that morning to gather some granite rock for some unknown project and had said he would be back more or less around lunch time. Splinter on the other hand had something important he needed to do and it just so happened to involve Kamila.

The elderly rat walked up to her as she finished putting the last piece of fabric to dry. He wore a sand color robe and it looked like he had been bathing as some of his fur was not fully dried off yet. "My dear, would you like to join me for a walk this morning?" He asked stopping next to the giant log that lay next to her laundry basket.

"Of course! The sheets won't be ready anytime soon anyways." She replied placing the spare clothes pin back into the basket. "How are you today Master Splinter?"

"Ah I am quite fine. How about yourself my dear?"

"Oh um.." Kamila touched the area where she had the bandage without thinking. "Im ok. Donnie is making sure I stay out of trouble." She giggled. Walking around the log she followed close to Splinter as he led the way into the large forest.

"Hmmn, that's good to hear. Has he showed you the place of their birth yet?" Splinter asked.

"Oh yes! It was quite amazing and beautiful! I never knew such a place lay underneath this island. I mean the Island is quite big but still."

"Agreed. I thought the same when I first arrived here myself. Even when the boys were born I am still captivated by that place."

"Master, may I ask why they were born in that place?" Kamila asked turning her head to look at him.

"Ah yes, well that is the reason why I asked you to join me on this walk. There is always a reason for something in this world and that does not exclude the birth of my sons. As you know the Turtle Spirit will choose one of them to take its place when the time comes." Splinter explained.

Kamila stopped in her tracks on the path and stared at him in shock. "Are you trying to tell me that one of them is going to leave?"

"Yes and no." Splinter stopped as well to turn towards her. "One will be leaving but they will return shortly afterwards. You see my dear," Splinter walked over to her and ushered her to continue to walk with him, "once a year one of my sons is chosen to go with the Spirit and complete a task specifically given to strengthen them. This is ment to help them for when the time comes for them to actually take the Spirit's place. As it so happens it is that time of the year again."

Kamila thought about what she was being told. She had a good amount of questions she wanted to ask but what bugged her the most was why he was telling her this. That was until she remembered a certain someone was also training to take the turtle's place. "Is Donnie leaving?" She asked sadly.

Splinter sighed. "I'm afraid to tell you he has been the one chosen this year. I know of your relationship with my son and I will allow it but only if you understand that one day he may not come back. It is their purpose in life to take its place. It's what I have been training them their whole lives for and the outcome is always inevitable."

Kamila understood. He was right, there is always a meaning for something and the boys were made to do incredible things. She just didn't think that it would happen so soon after she and Donnie had started to enjoy their relationship. "I understand. May I ask how long he will be gone for?"

"It all depends on the task they are given. Sometimes a few days, a week or for more than a month. However they are never gone for any longer. You see time there in the spirit world is very different. I have never experienced it but I have seen the changes the longer my sons stay there."

"Ah,I see... May I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"How did you come to find that Donnie and I were together?"

"Raphael informed me of it. Although he likes his seclusion at times he is very perceptive of the people and things around him. Especially when it comes to Donatello." He explained. Looking to the sky he quickly turns back around from where they came and gestures with his hand for them to head back.

When they returned back to the main house the two departed and went back to where they were before. By that time she had been walking the sheets were already dry and ready to be put away. Coming up to the clothes line she plucked off the sheets and started to fold them. As she did so she sat herself on the log and looked over towards the ponds.

The sun had been poking through the clouds off and on often times shining over the ponds. It was quite pretty the way it looked. But the words that were discussed before made her feel like this scene was somber in a way. So swept up in the moment she didn't notice that Leo was coming up behind her.

"Pretty isn't it?" Leo asked looking at the pond and then down at her.

Kamila jumped. "Oh you gave me a fright!" She huffed patting her chest lightly.

Leo laughed and sat down on the log with her. "You know I didn't mean to."

"I know but all of you are so silent it's hard for me not to get scared when you all appear out of nowhere. Maybe I need to start sewing bells into your pants?" She teased. Reaching for the basket she picked up another sheet and began to fold it. As she did so a question popped up in her head. "I'm sorry if you find this rude but may I ask how old you and the others are?"

" Hmm. Now that's a question." Leo thought for a moment. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "I want to say around thirty summers? Maybe add another or two?... We usually don't keep track but I'm sure Master Splinter has a record of us in his study."

Kamila's mouth dropped and the sheet fell from her hands. Thirty years!? Thats, what, six years older than her!? But they look so young! "How do you all look so young!? If I hadn't known I would have mistaken you all for teenagers!"

Leo laughed at this. "Yeah and Mikey still acts like he is."

Kamila waved her hand dismissively. "He is a special case though."

"Ain't that the truth." Leo agreed turning to smile at her.

"But if you are thirty though then how old is Master Splinter? I know he was here way before you guys but how long was that?" Kamila asked.

Leo thought about this. He knew Master Splinter had been living here for hundreds of years but he wasn't sure how many exactly. "I honestly don't know. He was chosen by the third Turtle Spirit to watch over the rest of its descendents. I know the first spirit was replaced about two thousand years ago and that a new one is chosen every two hundred years."

"Is there always for born like you four or does that change with every spirit? Also what happens when one gets chosen to replace it?" Kamila asked in awe.

"Well in the stories that Master Splinter told us at first there was one or two born but at one point, I don't know if something happened, to where four were born afterwards since. Again Im pretty sure Master Splinter has the reason in his records. Every little thing that happened to us is written down in the tens of thousands of books he has. As for what happens when one of us is picked it's kind of a coin flip. We have the option to stay or we can leave to venture out and do our own thing." Leo explained scratching his head as he thought.

"Huh." Kamila thought about his words. Fixing the last of the sheets she set the basket on her lap. "If you were not chosen would you leave?"

Leo thought about it for a minute. "I guess I would? Although for the others, I'm pretty sure they would leave later on to pursue their own things. Raph would probably stay to keep an eye on Master Splinter and Mikey would probably meet new friends by that time so he would be off with them. As for Donnie he's kind of a leaf in the wind. It's hard to tell where he'll land."

"Well," Kamila started. Standing up she lifted the basket to turn towards him with a bright smile. ,"if I was able to live as long as you guys I would want to stay as well. This place is my first real home after all."

 **TheGreatTigerGoddess: Are you all ready for the NSFW next chapter!?! No? Yeah? Kind of? Well which ever you are I hope you are ready for a "good time". ;)**

 **Please review to save this writer's sanity.**


End file.
